Finding Happiness and Contentment
by JMS529
Summary: Sequel to Bruised Not Broken. Vance escapes from prison and manages to locate Marshall's parents in order to get Marshall to that location to get his revenge. Mary makes a long overdue discovery of her own along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Unfortunately I don't own the characters those rights belong to the USA network.

Sequel to Bruised Not Broken and parts of this story refer back to the original one.

Thanks to Jamie for being my beta reader for this story.

**Finding Happiness and Contentment**

Mary and Marshall had just finished handing over their former witness to the Billings Montana Marshal Service. Due to some of the fun and excitement they ran into on the way there the witness was delivered a few days early. Stan had given Mary and Marshall the go ahead to take some extra time off since they were close to Marshall's parent's house. It had been almost six months since the doctor cleared her to fly home after the whole Raph, Joey, and Wayne incident.

While waiting at the airport for their flight to leave Marshall decided to call home and let them know they'd be arriving sooner than originally expected. Grabbing his cell he dialed the number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Mann residence." Elizabeth answered not paying attention to the caller id.

"Hi Mom." Marshall greeted cheerfully.

Elizabeth was thrilled to hear from Marshall but worried he was calling to cancel their visit. "Please tell me you're still coming."

Marshall couldn't help but smile; his mother knew what it was like for him to have to cancel trips because of the job but it never made it easy on any of them. "No actually the opposite. We're done early and are flying in around three o'clock this afternoon if that's okay."

"Really that's great. Is Mary still coming with?" She questioned.

"Yes but you have to promise to behave. You gave her enough damage to last awhile before you left my house." Marshall rolled his eyes. Both of his parents had become very fond of his partner and had no troubles giving her a rundown of his life's most embarrassing moments.

Elizabeth laughed at that. "I'll let your father know so he can get off work early."

"Don't rush him on our account I've got the rental and want to make a stop on the way before getting to the house." Marshall cautioned.

"Alright I'll let him know what you're doing; call and let us know when you've arrived. I love you Marshall." Elizabeth hung up after Marshall told her the same and then called Ryder to let him know the change in plans.

"Marshal Mann" Ryder answered the phone.

"Hi Ryder." Elizabeth greeted.

"To what do I owe this honor dear?" Ryder smiled.

"Marshall called and they got done early and are arriving this afternoon. They're making a stop before coming to the house thought you would want to know."

"I'll rearrange my schedule and take the extra days off." Ryder paused concerned. "How does he sound?"

"He sounded happy to be getting here early and Mary is still coming, but he made me promise to keep the memories to a minimum." Ryder laughed at Elizabeth's statement.

"Well I do believe you gave her enough ammo to last awhile. I'll be home around four." Ryder stated before hanging up looking forward to the visit.

* * *

Marshall strode back towards Mary and sat in the seat next to hers as they would be boarding shortly.

"How are Mom and Dad?" Mary asked smiling.

"Mon's fine and has been cautioned to be on her best behavior and Dad is working at the moment." Marshall stated flatly.

Mary glared at Marshall. "Are you trying to ruin my fun by keeping your parents in check?"

"Would I do that to you?" Marshall feigned innocence.

"As a matter of fact yes you would if it was at your expense." Mary shrugged but couldn't hide the smirk.

"Why do I put up with you again?" Marshall questioned.

"Because that's what best friends are for." Mary was enjoying the light banter with Marshall. It had been six months since he returned her badge and gun to her. Their friendship had not only returned to normal but had been made stronger.

Their boarding was announced and Marshall stood up. "Here we go."

* * *

Three hours after leaving Billings Mary and Marshall landed in Cheyenne Wyoming and were getting their rental SUV before heading out. Marshall quickly stopped at a florist and bought two bouquets of flowers one was red and white roses and the other was lilies and Mary looked at in silent question.

Marshall shrugged. "I wanted to stop by the cemetery and see Emily if you don't mind."

Mary figured that explained one batch of flowers. "I don't mind but why two flower bouquets."

"Mom likes lilies. I wanted to bring some for her."

"Is that a bribe for her silence?" Mary couldn't resist.

"Nope just a thanks for being a great mom." Marshall blushed a little under the questioning.

"Mama's boy." Mary laughed.

"You'll thank me when she makes the ribs for us later." Marshall knew how much Mary loved ribs.

"Ribs? Is one bouquet enough? Maybe a second is called for." Mary stated enthusiastically.

Marshall laughed and promised they were fine. He drove in silence to the cemetery. Mary kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye to make sure he was okay. She noted his one hand laying on the arm rest between them and she linked her fingers with his giving his some support.

Marshall had been surprised by Mary's hand linking with his but noticed her glancing at him periodically. "I'm okay Mare. It's just been a long time since I've been out here."

"Were red and white roses Emily's favorite flower?" Mary wanted to keep Marshall talking his silence worried her.

"Emily loved roses didn't matter what kind these are more for the symbolism. Red obviously means love while the white rose traditionally stands for purity, innocence, spirituality and sympathy, as well as remembrance, honor and reverence. It seemed like a fitting statement for her." Marshall's words were soft spoken.

They pulled into the cemetery and Marshall parked the SUV opening the door to be stopped by Mary.

"Do you want me to wait here or can I come?" Mary wanted to go and support him, but would give him the space if he needed it.

"I was hoping you might want to come with." He smiled at her.

"Lead the way." Mary stated getting out and joining Marshall as he walked to the grave. He lay the flowers down before sitting next to the headstone Mary sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "Do you want to talk about her?" She asked unsure.

Marshall smiled at Mary; since they began repairing their friendship she had been trying really hard to be a more attentive and caring friend to him. It was nice to be able to see this side of her, but sometimes it was still a little unnerving for him. He was slowly getting used to it since it was brand new territory for Mary. He was afraid she'd retreat back into herself, if she pushed.

"She was determined that we would both become marshals; we'd become the first sibling partners and would take the department by storm. Emily was as fierce as she was kind and gentle a lot like mom is we were both overprotective of one another. If anyone tried to hassle one of us the other watched out and helped take care of it." Marshall smiled remembering. "It didn't happen often since most of the kids were told to stay away from us by their parents for safety reasons. I think I mentioned the attempted kidnapping before so it was the two of us against the world and we had fun pretending to protect mom and dad from some unforeseen enemy or we'd pretend to be cowboy and cowgirl when we were off riding the horses."

"It sounds like I would've liked her." Mary admitted. She could picture Marshall playing cowboy.

"Oh yeah, the two of you would definitely get along. She had a lot of my mother in her but she was definitely a Mann. The marshal blood didn't seem to escape any of us. She was a unique mixture of tomboy and girl." Marshall smiled but it faded slowly. "I miss her Mare."

"I know I wish there was something I could do to take away that pain Marshall but I'm willing to listen any time you need to talk." Mary spoke with sincerity.

"Thanks Mare. I think we better head to my parents or they will send a search party for the two of us." Marshall stood up and brushed his jeans off before offering a hand to Mary and pulling her up.

"Can we discuss those ribs again?" Mary asked and was delighted to hear her partner laugh.

"You're so easy to bribe." Marshall joked as they headed out of the cemetery


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder had been clearing up his files to get out of the office early so he could be there when Marshall and Mary arrived. He'd missed his son and always got a kick out of his partner. He and Elizabeth had been excited to find out they were stopping by for a few days before heading back to Albuquerque.

Shutting down his computer he grabbed his keys and headed out towards his administrative assistant. "Caroline, I'm out for the rest of the weekend if you need to reach me I'll have my cell or call the house."

"Big plans for the weekend?" Caroline questioned. She had been working with him for the last twelve years and rarely did he leave early.

"Marshall is coming for the weekend." Ryder said with a huge smile.

"Well tell him I said hello. I haven't seen him in ages." Caroline mentioned as Ryder left.

"Will do." Ryder strolled out not knowing by leaving early he missed a very important alert that came into his e-mail.

* * *

Elizabeth waited impatiently for Marshall to come home. It seemed like it had been ages since she had last seen her son and heaven knows the last time had been less than perfect. She had scars now on her and was proud that she didn't let them bother her anymore. She had been afraid of how Ryder would view her body. Thinking about it she knew it was silly in some ways but she couldn't help it. She heard a car pull up in the driveway and noticed it was Ryder and smiled when she opened the door for him.

"Excellent timing they haven't arrived yet." She informed Ryder. "Marshall mentioned stopping somewhere before coming here."

"Emily's gravesite more than likely; he visits every time he comes and Mary knows the story of what happened." Ryder knew his son well enough to know he wouldn't miss Emily.

Elizabeth was about to answer when they heard another car coming. Both turned and headed for the door when they saw the SUV pulling up.

Marshall saw his parents on the front porch as they pulled in and smiled looking to Mary. "Can it on the ribs and pretend to be surprised when she makes them one of these nights; she won't forgive me for ruining it." 

"Your secret is safe with me buddy, well unless it doesn't come true. Then I'll have to decide what to use against you for misleading me." Mary smirked at him before they got out of the car handing him the bouquet of flowers.

Marshall rolled his eyes and was quickly greeted by his mother. "Marshall it's so good to see you." She smiled enveloping him in a huge hug and accepting the flowers as she did so.

Mary stood near Ryder as they watched Marshall and his mom when they both noticed the sudden tenseness in his stance.

Marshall was about to reply to her when he had a flashback to the train station that quickly took his mind to her lying on his living room floor. His body suddenly tensed and he quickly tried to force himself to recover.

Elizabeth noted the tension and was confused. She resisted the urge to ask him when he hugged her back.

"It's good to see you too Mom." Marshall said softly.

Ryder and Mary were both concerned about Marshall when they noticed how quickly he tried to cover up whatever caused him to tense up. Ryder moved forward and pulled Marshall into a quick hug while whispering softly into his ear.

"Are you alright?" Ryder

"I'm fine Dad." Marshall shrugged off what happened.

Elizabeth gave Marshall and Ryder a quick glance when she noticed Ryder shake his head to tell her not to ask for now. She then turned her attention to Mary.

"Mary it's good to see you." Elizabeth gave Mary a hug and Marshall noted that she seemed comfortable with it which was unusual for Mary.

"Glad we were able to come. How are the two of you doing?" Mary asked.

"We're fine; Ryder keeps himself busy at work and I stay busy around the house. We can't complain." Elizabeth replied leading Mary toward the house. "Ryder and Marshall, why don't you get the bags and bring them in and then Marshall can show Mary where the guest room is."

"Yes dear." Ryder answered.

"I can get the bags; go on inside." Marshall told him trying to avoid the question he knew was coming.

"Nonsense; do you want to tell me what made you tense hugging your mother?" Ryder asked.

"It was nothing Dad. We should head in or they'll think something is wrong." Marshall stated lightly.

"They already do. Talk to me son." Ryder said a little more sternly.

Marshall sighed knowing he wasn't going to drop the topic. "I flashed back to the train station and to the living room. It reminded me of when mom arrived and what happened afterwards. It won't happen again."

"Marshall it could and it's alright but don't shut us out. We love you and worry about you." Ryder reminded him.

"Yes sir." Marshall said and handed him a bag and they headed inside where he knew this conversation would happen again with his partner.

They entered the house to find Mary looking at the photos on the mantel and the walls. She turned and smiled and Marshall who moaned out loud. "Not one word from the peanut gallery." He glared at her to stress his point.

Mary just chuckled and moved to grab her bag from Ryder. "Here I'll take that."

Ryder handed her the bag and Marshall jerked his head to Mary indicating she should follow him upstairs. The two headed upstairs and Elizabeth arched her eyebrow at Ryder waiting for an answer for what happened outside.

"Flashback of the train station that led him back to your shooting. He'll be okay just needs to relax for a little while." Ryder kissed Elizabeth on the forehead and held her briefly.

* * *

Marshall led Mary down the hall way past his parent's room and towards the end of the hallway. "The guest room is the last room on the left." He informed her.

"Where are you staying?" Mary asked curiously.

"The last room on the right is mine." Marshall pointed as he moved in to drop his bag on the floor before showing Mary her room. "You room awaits." He teased ushering her into the bedroom.

"Wow!" Mary exclaimed as she walked into the room.

"Your bathroom is through that door." Marshall pointed.

"Your parents have a nice place." Mary set her bag down and Marshall led her over to the window.

"Check out the view."

Mary looked through the window and could see the horses roaming in the corral and looked down at the deck the back of the house with a grill and then there were some gardens with a gazebo on the outskirts. "It's breathtaking." Mary wondered if this is what normal was like except she knew the Mann's hadn't had it easy.

"Far enough away for room to roam yet close enough to the city to go and explore it if you want. I always thought it was the perfect location." Marshall told her.

"Cowboy." She hit him lightly in the stomach but silently agreed with his assessment.

"That will be later; I'm sure Dad and I will go for a ride. You can join us if you'd like or stay here with Mom."

"I'm thinking I'll keep your mom company; maybe we can do the riding thing later." Mary answered not wanting to make a fool of her in front of his dad.

"Haven't ridden a horse have you?" Marshall goaded.

"I prefer to ride the cowboy." Mary said keeping a straight face as Marshall turned beet red. She knew that would get him and laughed at him. "Isn't that how the song goes save a horse, ride a cowboy? I'm assuming there's a reason for that."

"You'd know if you tried." Marshall left that for Mary to ponder and couldn't help but chuckle quietly to himself as her mouth hung open shocked that he'd actually said that to her.

Mary wasn't sure what shocked her more the fact that Marshall actually said it or the image that popped in her head of him. Deciding it was better to say nothing she listened to him cross into his room chuckling.

* * *

Mary finished unpacking her things and wandered over to Marshall's room and since he hadn't shut the door she walked on in. He was staring out the window and she could tell he was lost in thought. Stepping up next to him she looked out the window with him and took a deep breath.

"What's worrying you? Is it whatever caused you to tense in your mother's arms?" Mary knew the two were close and the tension wasn't something that happened between them.

"I flashed back to her shooting. I'm worried that it might happen again. I don't want to hurt her." Marshall stated softly.

"Marshall it's only been eight months since the shooting and you don't see them often; it's a normal reaction and it will go away. You wouldn't do anything to hurt her on purpose and everyone here knows that. If it gets bad then come to me and we'll handle it together. Don't worry about it or it will become a problem." Mary advised.

"Thanks Mare." He noticed her glancing around the room.

"So this is where you grew up. Any interesting secrets I can find out if I search the room?" Mary raised her eyebrows. "Is the answer to the mystery of the shuttlecock injury real or make believe?"

Marshall laughed at that. "You'll never get the answer from me."

"So when are you and dad going for a ride?" Mary smiled.

"Mom's on strict orders to behave and not give you more ammo." Marshall cautioned and they headed downstairs.

* * *

They had visited with his parents for several hours when Ryder and Marshall had decided to go for a quick ride on the horses. Mary and Elizabeth went out to the deck and watched the ride out.

Mary was entranced by the way Marshall looked. There was something sexy about him on a horse and she really needed to get her mind out of the gutter with where that thought was leading her to.

Elizabeth had watched Mary's reaction to her son on the horse and couldn't help but smile. Ryder was right about her feelings for Marshall. "There's something unnaturally sexy about a cowboy on a horse." She smiled as Mary blushed. "Don't worry about it I get the same feeling when I see Ryder like that. Those two are more alike than they realize. Marshall is the spitting image of his father at that age."

Mary was embarrassed that she'd been caught and decided to switch topics. "How have you been feeling?"

"I'm fine dear a few bullets won't keep me down beside it's all healed up. That's why Marshall tensed earlier it came back to him. I'm also assuming that he took you to Emily's gravesite before coming here." Elizabeth smiled. "He trusts you Mary and it is such a relief to us. You haven't seen what Emily looked like. Stay here and I'll bring out the photo albums if you'd like." She noticed Mary nod. "Don't worry there are plenty of Marshall in there."

Mary enjoyed going through the photo albums with Elizabeth and learning more about Emily and Marshall both. She could tell how close the two kids had been growing up just from the photos alone but hearing about Marshall when he was little to her beat all. Her partner had always been private and while she respected it the more she learned about him and what he'd been like before Emily had died made her wish she could've seen him that way also.

Mary hadn't realized she'd been lost in thought until she heard Elizabeth chuckle. "Those two could pull some pranks the things they came up with to do to each other or some of the kids that did attempt to pick on them and they were good at it to at least at school they didn't get caught and I never bothered to do to much to them. It was hard being the outcasts for the two of them but they sure knew how to make up for it."

Mary was about to ask what they did when she saw the two men riding back in. The two had huge grins plastered on their faces and it was the most relaxed she'd seen Marshall in the last few years.

"It's good to see them so close again Marshall feared his father blamed him for Emily and that's why he was gone so much for work." Elizabeth said reflectively.

"Ryder mentioned it to me in the hospital while you were still in the coma." Mary said. "Marshall kept worrying he'd be mad at him for not being there to protect you."

"Marshall carries too much blame on his shoulders especially when it comes to protecting those he cares about." Elizabeth hinted hoping Mary would catch on.

"I know we had several long talks after your shooting not completely sure I got through to him but he seemed better after awhile." Mary answered the unspoken question.

"I knew I liked you for a reason." The two women shared a laugh as the men strode up to them.

"Did you have a good ride?" Elizabeth asked. They both nodded yes. "Marshall you should take Mary out tomorrow down by the creek. It's really a beautiful ride."

"I can do that if she would like." Marshall answered and noticed the photo albums. "Mom how bad did you embarrass me?" He pointed at the albums.

"Unfortunately for me Doofus you were actually a cute kid. No good blackmail photos yet but I'll keep looking." Mary smiled as Marshall rolled his eyes.

* * *

Marshall laughed as Mary stumbled into the kitchen in desperate need of a cup of coffee; which he handed to her immediately.

"Thank you." She mumbled incoherently as she sucked the coffee down. "That's good stuff."

"Want breakfast? Mom cooked up some bacon and eggs." Marshall watched her eyes light up.

"Can Mom come home with us?" Mary asked. "I could get used to this."

Elizabeth and Ryder both laughed. "She only spoils those who aren't around often and then puts the rest of us on a diet." Ryder teased.

"Are you going to take Mary to the creek?" Ryder asked Marshall.

"If she would like to." Marshall shrugged not wanting to commit for Mary.

"Sure why not." Mary said in response.

"Good this afternoon I'm going to steal Marshall and head out for some supplies if you don't mind." Ryder asked.

Marshall looked at Mary to see if she cared and when she indicated for him to go Elizabeth smiled. "Mary maybe you and I can go out for lunch and I can show you a few of the sights why they do their thing." 

"That'd be great." Mary stated truthfully; she really like Marshall's parents and didn't mind spending time with them. It was a foreign concept to her but one she found herself liking.

"Well get yourself ready and we can head out to the creek." Marshall told her clearing off their dishes and putting them in the sink.

* * *

Marshall took Mary out to the stables and he could see the uncertainty written all over her face. "We can do this one of two ways; you can ride on your own or you can ride with me. Whichever you're more comfortable with is fine by me."

"If I ride with you will you show me how to ride for later reference?" Mary wanted to learn but would prefer hands on instructions before trying it on her own. She figured she'd get the hang of it quickly but was more worried about hurting one of the horses.

"I'd be more than happy to show you." Marshall replied honestly. "Alright I'll show you how to mount and then you'll need to move forward so I can get on behind you." Mary nodded and followed his instructions specifically. Marshall climbed on behind her and wrapped and around her while he adjusted himself.

"You ready?" He asked and Mary nodded. Marshall explained what he was doing each step of the way and then would have her give it a try. She was actually enjoying herself as they continued towards the stream.

They arrived at the stream and Marshall let the horse meander without tying up his reins which Mary noted right away. "Aren't you being a little careless with our ride home?"

"No, Lightning won't wander too far; he's a good horse." Marshall answered without any concern. He then led her towards the creek.

"No wonder your parents wanted me to see this." The stream was nestled within the Highland cottonwood trees with a small waterfall that drained into the creek and was a breathtaking site.

"It's what sold them on the ranch; they liked the location and having their own creek to sit by was an added bonus. We'd come down for family picnics when Dad was home." Marshall explained.

"That sounds nice." Mary stated.

Marshall worried he made her feel bad. "I'm sorry I wasn't trying to…"

Mary turned and covered his mouth gently with her hand. "I know you're not rubbing my nose in the differences between our lives Marshall. You wouldn't do that and I don't mind you sharing your past since you usually don't. Your life hasn't been easy either so don't feel bad for sharing the good times with me. We've been bruised but not broken by our lives Marshall and we've both come out stronger in the end. "

"You still like that phrase I see." Marshall smiled.

"Now that we're okay yeah I do. It's fitting for who we are and where we've been." Mary shrugged. "I would've hated it and myself if we hadn't been able to get through all of that."

"It's in the past Mare; let it go." Marshall advised.

"Raph got off pretty easy and it still pisses me off; I trusted him and betrayed your trust and he should be rotting in a jail somewhere instead of hidden in plain sight." Mary stated angrily.

"He lost you from his life Mare and that is the worst thing that could happen to anyone. I don't want to imagine what it would be like without you in mine." Marshall told her truthfully. They sat for a few hours sharing bits and pieces of his past and Mary shared some of hers before they headed back. Marshall gave Mary the reins and let her take Lightning back to the stables.

When they got back he could see the excitement in her face, "I did it. How'd I do?" Mary questioned.

"You're a very quick learner and did well; pretty soon you'll be asking to race me." Marshall would love to see Mary when she could let the horse run knowing how exhilarating it could be and imagining her face light up with the excitement of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Marshall and Ryder headed out to get the supplies for the barbeque so that Elizabeth could make the ribs on the grill tonight while the girls went out for lunch and whatever else his wife had planned for them.

"Where's mom taking Mary?" Marshall asked his dad.

"The Bread Basket; she figured soup and sandwiches would be good before we have the ribs tonight." Ryder answered.

"You better be careful or she may never leave." Marshall teased. "Mary loves ribs and I had to mention something about them so luckily my butt will still be attached when this trip is over."

Ryder laughed. "The two of you seem to be getting along well."

"It took some time but we're pretty much back to where we were before. Mary's trying to be a better friend and listen more. It was a little scary at first but I'm assuming I'll get used to it." Marshall informed amused. "Don't get me wrong she hasn't lost her fire and brimstone but I think she learned a lesson the hard way; we both did actually. How's Mom doing?"

"She doesn't really remember most of what happened so her biggest obstacle was worrying about the scars and that they some how made her less appealing but we worked through that." Ryder watched Marshall squirm a little at that part. "Relax I'm not giving you details."

"Please don't I might be scarred for life." Marshall let out a sigh of relief. They arrived at the store and got out of the car and headed inside.

* * *

The blue truck pulled into the parking lot and appeared to be looking for a spot to park; the man on the passenger side pulled out the pictures they were given and pointed to Marshall and Ryder as they were exiting the black truck.

"Jacob, there he is." The passenger stated to his companion

"Make it quick Tristan; I don't like messing with federal employees. They don't take kindly to people taking out their own." Jacob reminded as Tristan went to take care of the truck.

Tristan hopped in and they moved their truck away from the other one and went to park across the street so they could confirm their targets were removed.

* * *

Stan walked into the office and relished the silence that was maintained without Mary and Marshall there. "Good Morning Eleanor."

"Good Morning Chief; enjoy it while you can they'll be back in three more days." Eleanor reminded.

Stan smirked he hated to admit it but he preferred it when they were within his view. Those two seemed to be able to find more trouble than any other inspectors in the service. Sitting down at his desk he turned on the computer and the e-mail alert that flashed on his screen had him reaching for his cell phone to get a hold of Marshall while signaling for Eleanor to come into his office.

When Marshall didn't answer immediately; he dialed Mary's cell. "Pick up Mary; pick up."

Mary and Elizabeth were in the middle of their lunch when her cell went off and she noted it was Stan. "Hey Stan what's up?"

"Mary, where's Marshall and his family?" Stan demanded.

"I'm with his mom right now and the guys are at the store. What's wrong?" Mary knew by the urgency in Stan's voice something was.

"Get Mrs. Mann to the U. S. Marshall office and find a way to get a hold of Marshall and have him and his dad meet you there. I want them going nowhere without a security detail. Eleanor is going to be making flight arrangements for me and I'll be there as soon as possible." He informed.

"What's happening?" Mary asked feeling fear well within her stomach as she began to get ready to leave with Elizabeth.

"Vance Smith broke out of prison and word is that he hired some hitmen to take out Ryder and Elizabeth Mann. Were assuming he hasn't been able to locate Marshall but somehow found his parents and is using them to get to Marshall. We're working on the leaked information now and I've had Eleanor inform the Cheyenne office of what's happening. They're expecting all of you and will meet you at the door." Stan was busy getting his stuff together to head out as Eleanor let him know the private jet was fueling up at the airport.

"I'll take care of it Stan." Mary stated and hung up. "Elizabeth we need to leave now."

"Mary what's happening?" Elizabeth heard the tension in Mary's voice and noticed the change in her stance from relaxed too totally on guard.

"Someone is after you and Ryder to get to Marshall; at least that's what Stan believes. They don't know he's here and we are on the way to the local Marshal office. You're going to need a security detail and Stan is leaving for the airport and should be here soon. Mary moved her towards the door and looked out before heading to the SUV. "Let's go."

Mary peeled out of the parking space as Elizabeth gave her directions to the building. Mary yanked out her cell phone and hit speed dial one.

Marshall and Ryder were heading out to the truck when Marshall heard his cell and noted he missed a call while they were in the store. Looking at the id he smiled. "Hey Mare."

"Marshall, you and your dad need to head to the marshal office immediately." Mary stated urgently.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked as his Dad started moving towards the truck.

"Vance Smith has escaped prison and has somehow managed to locate and put a hit on your parents." Mary stated as she made a sharp turn. "I'm almost to the office with your Mom and Stan is flying in to help."

Marshall moved forward to catch up with his dad and inform him when he noted the truck across the street and the way the person seemed to be looking in their direction. The window on the truck lowered and Marshall saw the flash of something and thought it might be a rifle.

"Lookout!" Marshall yelled as he moved to tackle his dad dropping his cell phone as Ryder was pushing the unlock button on his key.

"Marshall?" Ryder started to question but never got to finish as the explosion rocked the parking lot and the last thing he recalled was Marshall slamming into him sending him into the ground and a sharp pain to his head before everything went blank.

Mary heard the whole thing through the phone. "Marshall? Marshall? Marshall, answer me damn it!" Her voice was rising in pitch and urgency as he didn't answer her.

Elizabeth felt fear clenching at her heart as she listened to Mary's panic cries. "What's happening?"

"I don't know yet but I'll find out as soon as you are dropped off and in the protection of a security detail. I need to know where they were going and how to get there." Mary told her as she finally saw the building and pulled up to the front and quickly stopped the vehicle. She was met by several agents who came out of the office building.

"Marshall Shannon?" The first man asked as he approached.

"Yeah I need to get to my partner and Ryder and I need someone who can tell me how to get there." Mary stated.

"Neil Riley will go with you and I will take care of keeping Elizabeth safe." The man answered.

"Thank you Kurt. Mary they went to Albertson's grocery store." Elizabeth stated and gave Neil the address of which one. "Mary, take care of them."

Mary nodded yes and quickly got back into the SUV. "Which way?" Neil told her and held on for dear life as she drove and grabbed her cell phone.

"McQueen."

"Stan its Mary I dropped Elizabeth off and she is with Kurt Levins." Mary looked to Neil as he told her Kurt's last name. "I'm on my way to find Marshall and Ryder; I heard an explosion Stan."

"Let me know as soon as you hear anything. I'll be there in about and hour and a half." Stan hung up wishing there was a way to get there faster.

* * *

Mary and Neil arrived at the grocery store to see a mass of fire trucks, ambulances and police vehicles at the site. Mary pushed her way through as Neil flashed his badge to get them into the perimeter.

"U.S. Marshal Service we need to see what happened; we believe two of our people are involved." Neil explained. The officer pointed them in the general vicinity and Mary ran towards the area.

She got to the site just as they were getting ready to take off in the ambulances, Mary tossed the keys to the SUV to Neil and explained that she needed to be riding as escort for the two men and climbed into the ambulance.

"How are they?" Mary demanded of the E.M.T. as the ambulance flew out of the parking lot and headed to the hospital.

Mary took her first look at both men and they were both unconscious. The stillness of the two of them had her worried. They looked like hell if she was to be honest and she was scared. Lost in her thoughts and taking in their appearances; she missed the questions that paramedic asked her.

"Miss, do you know if they are allergic to any medications?" He tried again.

"Marshall's not and I'm not sure about his father." Mary replied back. "You didn't answer my question." She reminded him.

"They both have concussions and haven't regained consciousness; the younger one we think may have a lung contusion; broken ribs from hitting the pavement hard, several lacerations that we know of they'll do x-rays at the hospital to see if there is anything else. The older man has several lacerations, several cracked ribs, concussion, and again there may be other injuries. The hospital will be able to tell you more when they're through looking them over." The paramedic offered as he continued to monitor the two men.

"There could be other injuries?" Mary thought it was bad enough with what they listed.

"There could be internal injuries or other injuries that an x-ray or CT will be able to tell that we can't."

Mary looked to the paramedic. "Can I touch his hand?"

"Go ahead you won't hurt him." The paramedic reassured.

She was sitting near Marshall so she grabbed his hand and leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You need to fight all of this and be okay. I need you; your Mom and Dad both need you. You can't leave us do you understand me? This is not a request Marshall I need you to be okay. Don't you dare leave me or I'll figure out a way to torment you in the afterlife. You're not through here yet so fight for yourself also." She kissed his forehead and than moved to Ryder.

She lightly laid her hand over his. "You need to fight for your son and your wife so there's no leaving us either. I won't let you quit on them and I promise if you fight I'll do some serious contemplating about the comment you made to me after Elizabeth was shot and you picked on my car. Don't you dare quit."

They arrived at the hospital and both men were swiftly taken into the emergency room which left Mary on her own in the waiting room; she pulled her cell out and called Stan.

"Mary, I'll be landing in a half hour. How are the Mann's?"

"Elizabeth is safe and Marshall and Ryder have been brought into the E.R. They won't know how badly until they finish running x-rays. They are both unconscious; I'm worried Stan. They looked bad." Mary couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hang in there Mary; I'll be there as soon as I can. I need to stop by and debrief them on what we know and then I'll come to the hospital." Stan promised.

"Elizabeth is going to need to be here Stan." Mary stated.

"I'll make the arrangements. He's strong Mary just like you. He'll make it; just remember that." Stan hadn't missed the frightened tone in her voice and the fact that she admitted she was worried scared him.

* * *

Stan arrived and drove straight to the office to meet with Kurt Levins. On his way through he saw Elizabeth Mann pacing while a woman talked to her trying to get her to calm down. She looked up and saw Stan.

"Mr. McQueen have you heard anything about Ryder and Marshall?" Elizabeth asked not caring that she sounded desperate.

"They were taken to the hospital and Mary is waiting on word from the doctors. I'll take you over there just as soon as I meet with Inspector Levins." Stan promised.

"Thank you." She whispered and began to pace the room.

Stan almost smiled when she did that; it explained Marshall's habit as it seemed to come from both parents. Walking into the office of Inspector Levins Stan introduced himself.

"Inspector Levins, I'm Chief Inspector Stan McQueen from the Albuquerque office." He reached his hand out to shake the other mans.

"Please call me Kurt; what can we do to help you get the people responsible for this?"

"I'm going to need round the clock protection on the Mann family both in and out of the hospital; although I highly doubt Mrs. Mann will leave with both of them in the hospital. Marshal Shannon will be assigned to protect Marshall as she is his partner and it's easier than trying to pry her out of there. She'll be involved also on any arrests that we made if it's deemed safe to leave Marshall or Ryder. The person we believe that is responsible is Vance Smith. He escaped from prison and wants revenge against Marshall for killing his son Rudy during a bust." Stan handed Kurt the file on what happened.

"This isn't going to end at the one attempt so we're going to need to know all the associates of Mr. Smith." Kurt stated.

"That list should be emailed to you within the hour from my administrative assistant Eleanor." Stan informed. "She'll be using some of her contacts to see if there is anything else that's missing. We are also running checks on any other possible threats made against Marshall and I'll need a list of any made against Ryder."

"I'll have Caroline pull that together for you and get the information as soon as possible. There are four teams being sent to the hospital. I'll have one posted outside each of the Mann's rooms and the other two teams will be watching the perimeter. I also have two more assigned to Elizabeth Mann also." Kurt told Stan.

"I'm heading to the hospital now and will take Mrs. Mann with me. She'll have Mary and me there but send the team also. The more people we have the better off I'll feel. Once I get a list of the medical personnel working on them I'll send you a copy and we'll need to run them to make sure they're clean." Stan mentally went over his checklist.

"Once you get it send it here and I'll make sure it's done ASAP. The police are working with us on the evidence they gathered at the site. I was told it looks to have been a pipe bomb wired to go off with the unlocking of the truck doors. They are sending a copy of the photos here and I'll make sure you get a copy of them and the report." Kurt had a feeling things were going to be complicated till this got resolved.

Stan thanked Kurt and then went to get Elizabeth; walking back into the room that she was in he stated "Are you ready to head to the hospital?"

Elizabeth quickly nodded. "Let's go."

Stan stalled her briefly. "There are going to be rules while you're being protected. They are checking the car for any explosives and then we'll get in. A team will be assigned to you, Ryder and Marshall. You need to do exactly what you are told to do without any questions asked. It's so we can keep you and your family safe."

"I understand Mr. McQueen and I will do whatever you ask as long as it's not leaving my husband and son at the hospital while I hide somewhere. I need to be there for them." Elizabeth insisted.

"Please call me Stan and that's fine with me; I'm assigning Mary to Marshall as I highly doubt she'll leave his side for long unless it's to get the people responsible for this."

"Alright Stan but you need to call me Elizabeth and thank you for assigning Mary to Marshall. I bet she'd be a handful otherwise."

"You have no idea." Stan smirked and led Elizabeth to the car.

* * *

Mary was getting antsy, it had been forever and a day since the two men had been taken in to be looked at and no one had come out. She was about to go threaten a nurse for information when she turned to see Elizabeth and Stan coming towards her.

"Mary, have there been any updates on Ryder or Marshall?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"No I'm still waiting for someone to tell me anything on their conditions." Mary's frustrations were showing.

Stan stepped over to a nurse and arranged a private room for them and indicated they should go there. "There was no update as of yet but they are expecting it to take awhile as they need to assess any and all injuries they may have sustained. The doctor will be coming here to let us know as soon as possible. Do either of you need a coffee or anything?" Stan asked.

Both women shook their heads no "Mary, you're assigned to Marshall when he gets moved. There will also be another team outside his room."

"Thanks Stan; I'll need my gun and badge we locked them at the house." Mary stated.

"Is there anything else you'll need? I can run out to the house as soon as it's been swept and cleared and bring back items for you." Stan offered.

"They're checking the house?" Elizabeth asked shocked.

"We want to make sure it's safe. The persons we believe to be responsible had somehow managed to find out that you were Marshall's parents and were going to use you and Ryder to flush him out." Stan remarked. "We're also double checking files and threats against both Ryder and Marshall just to cover all ends."

They were interrupted when a doctor walked in. Elizabeth reached out and grabbed Mary's hand for strength. "Are you the family for Ryder Mann?"

"I'm his wife." Elizabeth stated.

"Please sit down." The doctor asked as he sat across from her. "Your husband has several lacerations on his hands and across his shoulders which we've cleaned out and bandaged; he has a mild concussion, several bruised ribs and a couple that were cracked, We found a piece of glass embedded into his shoulder and removed the glass and stitched up the wound. His body was in shock from the trauma it was exposed to and we are monitoring him closely to make sure there are no complications. He hasn't regained consciousness but he hit his head hard on the pavement; your husband was a lucky man if he hadn't been pushed out of the way he may have sustained more severe injuries. He'll need plenty of rest and will be extremely sore for awhile. We'll give him some pain meds for the ribs and they should heal completely in one to two months."

"So you're biggest concern right now is his waking up?" Elizabeth stated to verify.

"Yes barring no complications with any of his other injuries we are focusing on his becoming conscious." The doctor confirmed.

"What about my son?" Elizabeth asked.

"His doctor will have to give you that information; I wasn't involved in his care and do not have any answers for you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly and the doctor left.

"Is there anything I can do for you Elizabeth?" Stan asked as Mary reached out and squeezed her hand.

"No, Ryder will be fine he has a thick skull. I just need to know about Marshall and I don't think you can rush the doctor along for that." Elizabeth replied honestly.

"He'll be fine; he's strong and knows better than to try and leave us." Mary stated firmly.

* * *

Stan had gone to the house to get Mary her gun and badge and her away bag since he knew she wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. When he returned they were still waiting on word for Marshall.

A nurse stopped in briefly. "Mrs. Mann if you'd like your husband has been moved to his room and I can take you there."

Elizabeth was torn; on one hand she wanted to see Ryder but she hadn't heard anything yet about Marshall and she was scared to leave the room.

Mary noticed the hesitation and spoke up. "Elizabeth, go ahead and see Ryder. Two of the marshals will escort you and one of us will come in get you when Marshall's doctor comes."

"Promise me you'll get me right away."

"You have my word Elizabeth. Go see Ryder and tell him to get better soon from all of us." Mary stated.

The minute she agreed Stan pulled the two marshals at the door and had them escort her to Ryder's room. Once he was done with that he noticed Mary begin to pace the room.

"Stan, what is taking them so long?" Mary asked fearfully; she was really starting to worry about Marshall.

"I don't know Mary but it means he's still alive and Marshall is strong and will pull through this." Stan reassured.

"Why can't they leave him alone? Hasn't he been through enough already?" Mary fumed.

"Revenge is a deep motive Mary and the loss of a child on a parent is a terrible thing even if the parent turned that child into a criminal. His anger in his mind is justified and hurting Marshall is the way to make up to his wife for Rudy's death and most people think that revenge will take away the pain. He wants Marshall to suffer the pain he's feeling." Stan knew it from some of the witnesses he'd dealt with over the years and many of the criminals he'd busted.

Mary rolled her eyes knowing that already but it wasn't what she meant. "It just seems like he keeps getting all the bad blows lately and his family has suffered enough already."

"That's why we're here to help keep the pieces together; they are all going to need our support again." Stan stated firmly.

"They've always had that from us Stan and why can't they tell us something about his condition?" Mary felt like she was going crazy with all the worry flowing through her.

Stan ignored her irritation and sat down before calmly speaking. "They will take their time to make sure that nothing is missed and I know that patience isn't your strongest suit but this time it needs to be. I highly doubt his mother is going to stay by Ryder until she hears what's going on with Marshall."

Mary plopped down annoyed that he was right and the statement was reiterated as Elizabeth came back in and looked at her hopefully.

"Any word on Marshall yet?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Nothing yet." Mary stated trying to keep up a brave front for her. "How's Ryder?"

"He'll be fine as soon as he decides to wake up." Elizabeth answered and sat next to Mary.

An hour later and Mary was about to get up and shoot someone to get their attention and answers on Marshall. As she was about to go after a nurse the doctor walked in much to Stan and Elizabeth's relief.

"How's my son?" Elizabeth asked not able to wait for the doctor to start explaining.

"Your son is a fighter; he had several injuries the worst being a collapsed lung due to one of the ribs that was cracked. He suffered a tension pneumothorax which we inserted a chest tube within the chest cavity, through a small incision near the armpit, under suction and water seal. We will continue monitoring the lung and it should be removed within two days. The ribs should heal around six weeks. He suffered a concussion and several lacerations on his hands and face. Of all the injuries our main focus right now is that fact he hasn't regained consciousness and the lung. If there are no further complications and he wakes up than I expect he'll make a full recovery but it will be a painful one with that many injures needing to heal at one time." The doctor cautioned as he finished.

"When can we see him?" Mary asked before Elizabeth had a chance to.

"He's still in recovery and then will be moved to a private room from what I've been informed of. It should be an hour or two before he's moved to a room." The doctor informed. "His visitors will be limited for the time being." 

Stan spoke. "He will have at least one marshal in the unit for his protection at all times and two standing guard. I also want Marshal Shepard to be with him in the recovery room. At no time will he be allowed to be without at least one marshal and if I deem it necessary that number may increase. I will need a list of names of personnel that will be taking care of him. We will let you know if there's anyone on staff whom we deem not eligible to work on him."

The doctor didn't miss the tone and understood its underlining meaning. "I'll have that list to you as soon we can get it together, marshal you can come with me." The doctor stood up and went to get the information on the staff for them.

Mary stood up and followed the man into the recovery area that Marshall was in and she tried to fight back her reaction. The monitors were all beeping showing he was alive but he seemed to look paler and more fragile and it bothered her. She wondered briefly if this is how he felt when it had been her and his mom.

The doctor noticed her face. "He looks rough but so far he is doing well considering everything he's been through."

"How much pain will he be in when he wakes?" Mary asked softly afraid of waking Marshall up.

"We'll control the pain with medication to help him get through it but the ribs and lung alone are going to cause him a lot of pain." The doctor answered. "I'll let the nurse know that you will be guarding him and will need to accompany him at all times." 

"Who is his nurse?" Mary asked wanting to make sure no one else came near Marshall.

"For now it's Nurse Amy Sheridan; as soon as they move him to his room he will be assigned a staff. I'll call and tell them they need the list to me ASAP." The doctor turned before leaving. "I'll send the nurse in so you can meet her right away."

Mary nodded and stood next to Marshall's bed watching and listening to all the sounds of the recovery room. A brunette nurse with her hair pulled back in a ponytail came over to the area and stopped when she noticed Mary's hand on the gun.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I'll be the nurse checking on Mr. Mann when he's in the recovery room." She introduced herself cautiously.

"Marshall Shepard; what can I expect for you to be checking on?" Mary wanted to make sure that she knew exactly what they'd do to her partner.

"We'll be monitoring his vitals and taking some blood to check the level of oxygen in it; and also make sure there are no side effects from the anesthesia. He will need repeated x-rays to make sure the lung has been re-expanded properly." Amy stated. "If you'd like I can bring you a chair."

"Yes please and be sure to let me see you before entering; and if you see anyone that looks out of place I need to be advised immediately." Mary ordered. Amy nodded and brought in the chair. Mary sat with a gun in her lap and a hand on Marshall's. She needed to feel him to know he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Stan had escorted Elizabeth Mann to her husband's room and noted the detail set in place. They had received the list for personnel working on him and that was being run through the database by Ryder's admin Caroline. Stan would send Marshall's off to Eleanor to work on.

Excusing himself from Marshall's mom he went to phone Eleanor.

"How are Marshall and his father Stan?" Eleanor answered the phone.

"Unconscious with several wounds; Marshall took the worst of it. I'll be sending you the list of the hospital personnel but I also want the entire file from Houston on Vance Smith and his known associates." Stan informed her.

"Already requested; I should be getting it shortly. Where do you want it sent to?" Eleanor questioned.

"Send it to Caroline's attention." Stan gave her the fax number that was on the card he'd taken from her desk at the office.

"I'll get it to you as soon as I receive it. Keep me informed on Marshall and Ryder." Eleanor asked.

"I'll keep you informed." Stan promised before hanging up and heading into Ryder's room.

Elizabeth was clasping Ryder's hand and gently stroking his hair. Without taking her eyes off of Stan she asked. "Who is doing this? Mary mentioned you thought someone was trying to use us to get to my son. Who?"

"Vance Smith. He's the one we originally suspected in your shooting and the ones the witnesses turned evidence on." Stan answered truthfully.

"Why Marshall?"

"He killed Vance's son Rudy in a bust after he shot Marshall's partner."

"Is this connected to my shooting?" Elizabeth asked.

"Indirectly but not because of; the people who shot you were trying to get into Vance's good graces. The one turned evidence on Vance but we kept all of you out of it so we're not sure how he found you." Stan stated. "We'll want to move you as soon as we can to get you in a safer environment. We'll probably take you to Albuquerque."

"When will Marshall be able to leave?" Elizabeth knew his injuries were worse and had a feeling he would have more restrictions.

"He'll be going to a safe house nearby as he can't fly for fourteen days from his lung being fixed." Stan saw the look in her eyes and knew that wasn't going to fly with her. It was the look Marshall rarely gave but when he was adamant about something it was that look that told him he was in for a fight.

"We are not leaving my son here while he's injured. When he can travel than we will go and not a second before that; do I make myself clear?" Elizabeth was riled with the thought of abandoning her son.

"Only if it doesn't put his life at risk and if I feel that it's safer to move you. I won't compromise on that." Stan warned her.

Elizabeth smiled at him then realizing he had already anticipated this. "Thank you for your concern and for caring about Marshall; I'm not trying to make this difficult but I can no longer stay away from him than you or Mary."

"Your not bad trust me; Mary will be the hard one to deal with. She's very protective of your son." Stan stated honestly.

"She cares deeply for him that's for certain." Elizabeth gauged Stan's reaction.

Stan smiled in acknowledgment; he wasn't as blind as his inspectors seemed to think. Yes he knew they were in love with each other but he also knew both were scared to admit it to the other. "Don't worry; I already have a plan in the works for when they actually admit it to each other."

Elizabeth laughed. "How long have you known?"

"With Marshall for at least a year, Mary is a little harder to read and slower to realize what she had, but I knew for sure with everything that happened after your shooting. It was obvious at that point with the amount she cared for him and with the fear of losing him from her life. She's scared to death of losing Marshall though and tries to protect herself from being hurt so she doesn't allow herself to see what's there. She hasn't had the easiest life either and has tendency to push away those she cares about the most. She's done it to me also, but Marshall managed to find a way to keep in her life no matter how hard she's pushed him and she's gotten extremely attached to him." Stan knew his observations over the years had been accurate. "This might be what it takes for her to realize it."

"Sometimes our greatest fears lead to the revelations our mind and hearts aren't ready or capable of seeing. You're a wise man Stan McQueen and I'm glad they have you in their lives." Elizabeth stated affectionately.

"While I won't admit it to them I care about them both as if they were my own." Stan admitted freely to her.

* * *

Tristan Lockhart and Jacob Andrews left the area shortly after seeing the two people being loaded into the ambulance. They knew their boss would be less than pleased when they called.

"Is the job done?" Vance asked as his phone rang.

"Not exactly." Jacob replied.

"What the hell do you mean not exactly?" Vance demanded furiously.

"Some guy pushed him out of the way of the explosion. They were both taken to the hospital and we're working on finding information and finish him off there." Jacob answered.

"You better not screw up again or there will be a price on your head. I don't tolerate incompetence; do I make myself clear?" Vance growled through the phone.

"Yes boss." Jacobs replied before shutting the phone after Vance slammed his phone disconnecting the call.

Vance looked at the phone and wanted to reach through it and strangle the two 'professional hit men' he called in. He heard the door open and looked up.

"Is he dead yet?" The older woman asked.

"No but he will be." Vance promised.

"I want my revenge Vance. Don't you dare disappoint me." She warned through clenched teeth before turning and slamming the door.

* * *

Mary watched every movement in the recovery room and made sure as they moved Marshall to a private room in the ICU that the detail had one checking the area ahead of them while the other covered from behind. Mary walked along side to make sure Marshall was okay and that she'd be able to cover him if necessary.

Mary maintained her brave front but was scared for Marshall and she didn't like that feeling. He still needed observation as they were worried about complications that could arise out of the re-inflating of his lung and he still hadn't woken up. To see Marshall that still for so long made her want to cry but she'd have to keep it inside for awhile.

Amy Sheridan looked up as they neared the ICU unit and saw Nurse Wendy Lawson and wanted to make the introductions before any of the marshals over reacted.

"Wendy, could you please come here?" Amy asked and Wendy headed towards them while Amy turned to Mary. "She'll be one of the nurses assigned to Mr. Mann."

Mary cautioned Amy. "As of this point he will be listed on all paperwork as Marshall Livingston and please don't refer to him as anything else. The information in your systems is already changed to reflect that. Anything with Mann on it needs to be handed over to us for disposal and never mentioned again."

"I'll make sure it's done." Amy stated quickly not wanting any problems and understanding the security precautions as the staff had been debriefed by some of the marshals on what was to be done and how.

Wendy also aware of the security walked over slowly and tried to make her as non-threatening as possible but still she noticed them all tense and hands move to their weapons. "Amy what do you have?"

"Wendy, this is Marshall Livingston and these are his guards." Amy stated.

Wendy noted the blonde woman was sizing her up and seemed to be very protective of the man with her. She decided to introduce herself. "I'm Wendy Lawson and I'll be on the day shift and am assigned to Mr. Livingston. Sharon Wheeler will be his nurse on the night shift."

"U.S Marshall Mary Shannon; I'll be staying with the patient at all times." Mary kept her voice strong and firm trying to keep it professional. "You will need to update me to any changes to any of the names we've been given or they will not be allowed into the room."

Wendy was taken aback by the abrasiveness of the blonde. "I'll make sure that we give you any updates." They had already been informed that they need to inform the marshals if they see anyone that didn't belong there or if there was someone that called in.

"Good. Please show Marshals Patrick Owens and Evan Roberts to the room where you'll be putting Mr. Livingston." Mary addressed the nurse and Patrick nodded understanding she wanted them to check it out while she stood guard.

They were led to the room and Evan came back with the all clear while Patrick watched the room to make sure no one entered while they wheeled Marshall in. Mary stood to the side as Amy and Wendy hooked Marshall up to the monitors and checked his vitals. Patrick and Evan were already watching outside the door and Mary waited impatiently to be alone with her partner. She could feel her tough façade begin to fall apart and she really needed to talk to Marshall even if he couldn't answer her yet.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting by Ryder holding his hand when Sam Reynolds entered.

"Chief McQueen can I have a word with you?" Sam requested and Stan stepped outside.

Stan excused himself from Elizabeth and headed out to the corridor. "What's happening?"

"I was asked to inform you that Marshall has been moved to his private room in ICU. Marshal Shepard is staying with him inside the room and the detail is in place. The background checks on his nurses and doctors have come back clean and so have the ones for Ryder. The hospital records now indicate them as Marshall Livingston and Ryan Delaney. We figured Ryder's name stood out more and the dates of admittance in the files have been changed to a couple days earlier. Inspectors Shawn Lawrence and Marty Schultz have arrived and will be the detail on Mrs. Delaney; while Allen Kelsey will be joining me in guarding Mr. Delaney." Sam informed him.

"Alright, I'll be rotating between the two rooms also. Have we received the information on Vance Smith?" Stan questioned.

"Allen is bringing Vance's file and Neil and Kurt are running known associates and his family's background and going over the evidence from the blast scene. So far it looks to be a pipe bomb that was set to detonate with the remote opening of the truck door. Your man must have seen something because he pushed his father out of the way; his attention seemed to be focused on something or someone past the truck." Sam added. "We're trying to see what other surveillance footage we can find of the area at the time of the blast."

"Good I'm going to head to Marshall's room and I have a feeling his mother will come; make sure one of you let's me know the second you have something." Stan turned and headed back into Ryder's room

"Wake up cowboy; I need you and so does your son." Elizabeth stated as she kissed his lips gently while stroking her thumb across his cheek.

Stan cleared his throat to get her attention as she looked up he noticed the tears in her eyes as she quickly wiped them away. "Marshall has been moved to his room and I was going to head there. Do you want to stay with Ryder or would you like to see Marshall?"

Elizabeth stood up and leaned over the rail and kissed Ryder on the forehead "I'll be back honey as soon as I check on Marshall. I love you sweetie." She then turned to Stan. "Let's go see my son."

* * *

When the nurses finally left and the other two marshals had gone to protect from the outside Mary was finally able to let go of her façade. Quietly grabbing a chair she moved herself right next to Marshall and reached for a hand. She squeezed it before running her fingers gently through his hair.

"Marshall, you need to wake up. You are not allowed to leave me. You promised with Lola and it's still a binding promise besides I need you in my life. I can't do all of this without you. Your dad is going to be okay and you can't leave them yet; it would destroy them. They can't lose you I've seen the longing in your Mom's face when she looks at the pictures of Emily and you. They love you so much Marshall fight for them, for me and for yourself. We all need you just as you need us. Don't quit on me Marshall! Like you told me before my surgery it's not your time. I heard you Doofus. I always hear you just don't listen right away. You know I wouldn't be me if I didn't give you some kind of heartburn." Mary's voice choked up and she angrily swiped away the tears that somehow began to flow down her face. "I need you cowboy. I'll always need you." She whispered before kissing his forehead.

* * *

Tristan Lockhart and Jacobs Andrews were struggling to locate Ryder Mann. They had called to the hospital and the trauma center and no one there had a patient by that name. They headed towards the Mann house but noted quickly the place was swarming with U.S Marshals and left in order not to be seen.

"Do you think they relocated him out of the area?" Tristan asked Jacob.

"It's a possibility or they changed the identifications to protect them. You call your contacts at the airport and I'll see what I can find out at the hospital and the trauma center. We need to find them soon; Vance is going to be furious with us and I don't want to end up like the last two who let him down." Jacobs replied.

* * *

Stan and Elizabeth entered Marshall's room to find Mary at a very protective stance between them and her son. She relaxed when she saw them and moved back to her seat and resumed holding onto Marshall's hand.

Elizabeth had felt a connection to Mary since she'd awaken in the hospital in Albuquerque and she began to wonder if it wasn't because of Marshall and the protective nature they both felt towards him.

Elizabeth walked to the other side of the bed and leaned over kissing Marshall on the cheek. "I'm here baby boy and your father is doing well; just resting his eyes for awhile just like you." She leaned in and whispered in to his ear so the others didn't hear. "Keep fighting Marshall you reward is a lot closer than you think. We love you and need you here with us; especially Mary."

"Have his doctor or nurses said anything?" Stan asked Mary.

"They said he is doing well so far and have been keeping a close eye on his vitals. They took some more blood samples for measuring something you know that those medical terms are Marshall's specialty and not mine. How's Ryder?" Mary asked.

"No changes either. He'll wake up soon enough and then you'll have to hog tie him down to keep him from coming in to check on Marshall." Elizabeth stated with a smile.

Mary chuckled slightly at that. "If they do that can I have front row seats? That would be an interesting sight."

"I'll even bring popcorn." Elizabeth smiled back warmly.

A knock on the door had Mary and Stan standing between Elizabeth and Marshall while waiting to see who walked into the room. Neil Riley stuck his head in.

"Chief McQueen if you and Marshall Shannon have a moment I would like a word with the two of you.

"If you'll excuse us Elizabeth." Stan stated

Mary leaned over squeezed Marshall's hand. "I'll be back shortly Doofus don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Mary didn't like the idea of leaving his side for even a second but knew it had to be important so she and Stan headed to the hallway.

Neil ushered them to a vacant room. "The file just came in on Vance Smith." He stated handing it over to Stan. "They haven't been able to pull any prints from the truck other than Marshall and Ryder's either they were wearing gloves or the explosion removed the evidence. We've also taken the known associates list that Ms. Price sent to us and are working with her on trying to track their location. The prison is sending us the visitor list for Vance and we expect it in by tomorrow. Kurt is running a background check on both Blaze and Marta Smith; Vance's parents."

"Alright let me know as soon as you get more information. Thank you." Stan stated.

Neil stopped them before they left. "One more thing the house was clean and I've set up a few people to keep an eye on it just in case. We've logged in false information at the airport to look like we flew the Mann's out of here and to a different location and had them enter information at the trauma center that they were taken there after the accident and treated before being moved to a more equipped facility. We thought it might help keep anyone looking running in circles."

"Good work. Thank you." Stan stated firmly and headed towards Ryder's room to keep his guards informed while Mary walked back into Marshall's room.

Mary's heart felt like it would break at the touching scene in front of her. Elizabeth was softly singing a lullaby to Marshall that had special meaning to her from the tears streaming down her face and the look of absolute love for her son. It was something Mary had always wondered what it was like to have and briefly envied her partner.

Elizabeth had started to sing Brahms's lullaby after Mary and Stan had been gone for awhile. "Lullaby, and good night, you're your mother's delight, Shining angels beside  
my darling abide. Soft and warm is your bed, Close your eyes and rest your head.  
Soft and warm is your bed, Close your eyes and rest your head.

Sleepyhead, close your eyes. Mother's right here beside you. I'll protect you from harm,  
You will wake in my arms. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear. Guardian angels are near, so sleep on, with no fear."

Knowing who had walked in she wiped the tear from her face. "I use to sing it to him after Emily died to try and soothe him when he hurt or woke from nightmares." She spoke softly without looking up.

Mary gently nodded; she couldn't seem to swallow the lump that stuck in her throat and was afraid if she attempted to say anything she'd burst into tears. She briefly wondered if this is why Marshall struggled to explain to her what had happened to Emily that night.

"It seemed fitting somehow that he knows I'm here and that you're here. You're his guardian angel whether you know it or not. You've looked out for him and have been there for him when he needed you most." Elizabeth stated honestly.

"He's been my guardian angel than for a whole lot longer. Marshall has been the one person in the world that I've been able to count on and depend on. Amazingly he doesn't run away. I'm the lucky one." Mary finally admitted. "He's shown me more about caring in the first few years of our partnership than I had ever seen in most my life. The sad part is I never understood why he didn't push away or ask to leave. He deserved a whole lot better than he got from me."

"He saw something in you from the beginning and he's not much of a quitter. In the very beginning he wasn't sure but there was something in the way you did your job that had him sure that you were more than the rough exterior that the world sees." Elizabeth explained.

"How did you know?" Mary was shocked that Marshall would talk to her about his job.

Elizabeth saw the confusion. "Ryder had you checked out and was concerned. He and Marshall had an argument over it and they weren't very quiet about their differing opinions and I heard the argument and not what you do. Marshall wouldn't ever tell me what his job is." She saw Mary blanch a little at that. "He comes from a family of marshals and they are all pretty much rule followers unless you threaten the family. I didn't mean anything against you; I thought you knew that I've never blamed you for what happened. Things happen and those things are not always in our control."

"Ryder mentioned that to me in Albuquerque that he'd had me checked out and I'm still not sure why that doesn't bother me." Mary shook her head.

"Because deep down you know he did it to protect Marshall and that is what makes it okay with you. You and Marshall are very similar in that way." Seeing the confused look on Mary's face she continued. "You both like to put others ahead of yourselves even if it's not in your best interest. You do it for your family and Marshall does it for his and both of you do it for the other."

"Thanks." Mary didn't know how to respond to what had just been said. It was something she'd need to think over though.

Elizabeth stroked Marshall's cheek before asking. "You'll be staying with Marshall?"

"Yep he's stuck with me." Mary confirmed.

"I want to go check on Ryder again and as long as Marshall is in your capable hands than I'll head out and be back later." Elizabeth felt guilty for leaving Marshall as she had when she left Ryder but knew for safety reasons they shouldn't be in the same room.

Once the door closed Mary scooted closer to Marshall and gently stroked her fingers through his hair. "You need to wake up buddy because if I'm your guardian angel you have some serious issues. Somehow me and being an angel have never been put in the same phrase but if that's what it takes for you to be okay than I'm willing to give it a try."

* * *

Tristan and Jacobs had gone to check their respective areas and met back at the hotel. Tristan looked to Jacob.

"My friend at the airport mentioned that the U.S. Marshal Service had a flight booked out of the airstrip and no destination was listed although that isn't uncommon for some of their flights. He did state that he overheard the name Ryder Mann." Tristan informed Jacob.

"That would make sense because I stopped at the trauma center where my friend ran the database and showed that Ryder Mann had been treated there but they were transferring him to another hospital but that name wasn't mentioned which means they don't want anyone to know where he's going. It's time to call Vance." Jacob didn't like it but there was no other choice.

* * *

Vance had been sitting in his office at his current hideout and waiting for the report from Tristan and Jacob.

"Have they called back yet? Is Ryder dead yet?" The woman demanded.

Before Vance could answer his phone rang. "Is it done?" He demanded into the phone.

"We believe they flew him out of Cheyenne but our contact at the airport doesn't know where they were taking him. The flight was scheduled in a hurry and coincides with the release time from the trauma center. It mentioned transferring him to a better facility but not which one or where." Jacob relayed.

"You and Tristan tear that town apart and make sure they aren't feeding false information and I'll work on finding more on my end." Vance slammed the phone down. "How hard is it to kill these people?" His irritation was growing; he'd spent years trying to track down Marshall Mann but only ran into road blocks and now it seemed that finding his father was going to be just as difficult. The two men would pay for their crimes against his family; he'd get them if it was the last thing he ever did.

"Apparently for you and your people quite the problem." The woman hissed at him.

"That's enough of your complaining. You've had over twenty years to get your revenge and never managed to pull it off. At least we are close to finding Ryder Mann and once I'm done taking care of him than I'll find Marshall and get him for killing my son." Vance yelled out in anger.

"You better because it won't take them long to make the connections once they start digging into your past." The woman stated before slamming the door shut.

* * *

Elizabeth entered Ryder's room after briefly speaking with Stan who was headed back by Marshall. It made her feel better since she couldn't be in two places at once that he had his other family with him. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that it's what they were.

"Well honey, you need to wake up as I don't like this sitting and worrying about both of you. Is this what it was like for the two of you when it was me lying there?" Her eyes filled with tears at that thought. "I need you Ryder to be here with me to help our son. I'm scared for the both of you. Mary and Stan are keeping a close eye on Marshall and you were right she's in love with him and starting to really notice it. She's put on a brave front for me and everyone else but she's hurting inside. Marshall is the only one who can take that pain away, but you can reassure her like you did when they were rebuilding their friendship. I need you, like you needed me to wake up after the shooting." She laid her head down on the side of the bed with her cheek pressed against his hand and let the tears flow freely as she finally gave in to the fear she felt.

* * *

Stan entered Marshall's room to find Mary resting her head near Marshall's shoulder and her hand entwined with his. The pale still form bothering him as Marshall was usually so animated; some part of him was always moving and he was scared and could only imagine how Mary felt.

"Anything new?" Mary asked softly.

"We got the file on Vance's father Blaze Smith and know his mother's name is Marta. We're running her through the system now to see what we come up with." Stan answered briefly.

"What do you know about Blaze?" Mary asked anything to get her mind off of her worry for Marshall. She wanted the people who hurt him to pay for their crimes.

"The father was in charge of the outfit and raised Vance into the criminal life. Apparently father and son didn't get along well and Blaze Smith disappeared about ten years ago and Vance took over the operations. Rumors flew around that Vance had a hit put on Blaze and disposed of the body and forty-eight hours later Marta reported Blaze missing. Vance had Rudy from one of the many women he'd associated himself with and was teaching his son about the business when he was in his teens. Rudy's first job was the one that had gotten him killed. Rudy was twenty-one and his father figured old enough to drink and old enough to kill. Vance had made several attempts on Marshall while he was in Houston and has searched for him ever since." Stan relayed the information from the file.

"Is there anything in the file explaining the bad blood between the father and son? There's got to be more to it than wanting control of the organization especially if Blaze showed him how to run it. Why would he turn around and start to teach his son? Wouldn't he be worried about the same thing happening?" Mary was confused because the information didn't make sense to her of course the only father and son relationship she'd seen up close and personal was Marshall and Ryder and there was a strong bond there even if Marshall worried for years about Ryder blaming him for Emily.

"I was thinking the same thing; Neil and Kurt are digging into it from there end and I've got Eleanor looking into Blaze since he was being investigated by the FBI also. We're looking deeper into Marta's background and digging up information from Vance's birth till his official file began. Why don't you grab something to eat and I'll sit with Marshall?" Stan knew without being prompted Mary wouldn't be leaving Marshall's side unless it was to catch those responsible for hurting him.

"I'm not hungry." Mary stated.

"When's the last time you ate?" Stan inquired.

"Elizabeth and I were having lunch when this started." Mary mumbled softly.

"Go grab his mother and the two of you need to get something to eat. You'll be no good to either of them if you don't eat and sleep." Stand ordered.

Mary saw the set look in Stan's face and begrudgingly agreed to go but not before leaning back over to whisper in Marshall's ear. "Stan's being bossy and I'm going to get your mom to eat something and will be back; behave yourself." She kissed his cheek not caring if Stan was there or not.


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob Andrews was frustrated; they had gone back to the trauma center and could not find anything out on the victims of the bombing incident. He called a few of his contacts and was able to locate one that had a family member that was a paramedic and they said they'd ask around to see if they could find anything for him.

Tristan was already headed to the hospital to see if they had anyone registered under the name of Ryder Mann. He wasn't sure who the other man was at the scene and really didn't care since he wasn't a target. Walking up towards one of the administrator's he waited patiently.

"Hi Miss I'm trying to locate my cousin Ryder Mann. He was in an accident this afternoon and I was wondering if you could tell me what room he's in?" Tristan smiled sweetly at the woman.

"Let me see if I can find him in the system for you." The woman began to punch information into the computer. "I'm sorry sir but I have no one in our system with that name. He may have been taken to the trauma center instead. I can give you directions if you'd like."

"No it must be my mistake; I'll go to the trauma center. Thank you." Tristan already knew he wasn't at the trauma center so decided to do a little searching himself. He went to find the map of the hospital so he could determine where to start.

* * *

Mary popped her head in to see Elizabeth lying with her cheek on Ryder's hand. She quietly entered in case she was sleeping but when she looked up Mary could tell she'd been crying.

"Is Marshall okay?" Elizabeth asked worriedly.

"Yeah Stan kicked me out and told me to pick you up so we could get something to eat and no is not an answer apparently." Mary stated irritably.

"He cares Mary and he worries about both you and Marshall." Elizabeth stated.

"I know I just hate being ordered to do anything. It's not a strong characteristic of mine." Mary shrugged. "I feel like we have entered a twisted time warp." She looked horrified when she said it.

"You've been spending time with Marshall." Elizabeth chuckled. "He likes his science fiction shows too.

"If I start quoting Back to the Future please shoot me and put me out of my misery." Mary teased.

"It could be used as blackmail don't agree to it Elizabeth." The weak voice croaked out causing both women to look at the man on the bed.

"Ryder, honey how do you feel?" Elizabeth asked excited to see him awake while Mary pushed the button for the nurse.

"Sore and tired. What happened?" Ryder scanned the room and noticed Marshall wasn't in there and he remembered the warning and the tackle. "Where's our son?" His voice pitched louder with worry and fear.

Mary could tell the minute it came back to him. "He's in another room."

Ryder could see the underline worry in Mary's face and looked to Elizabeth. "How bad? Don't tell me it's nothing either. Both of you have a worried look on your face." He went to sit up and both Mary and Elizabeth pinned him down.

"Ryder Marshall Mann if you move again so help me I'll have Mary cuff you to the bed until restraints can be put on you." Elizabeth scolded him sharply. "You've injured your ribs and the last thing you need to do is have one puncture your lung. One of you with that injury is enough. You have bruised and a few cracked ribs that should heal in a month or two. You are not allowed to be moving around." They went on to explain the rest of his injuries and than Marshall's.

"Will he be okay?" Ryder felt sick to his stomach knowing Marshall took most of the blast in order to protect him.

"It's not your fault." Mary stated. "We're not responsible for the action of others or the consequences they bring." She repeated the words as closely as she could recall to the ones he had told her eight months ago.

"You were listening to me." Ryder smiled until he coughed and the pain increased. He took some deep breaths to try and ease the pain.

"I listen don't always do as told but I do listen." Mary smirked and winked at him.

"Don't make me laugh it will hurt. Why aren't you with Marshall?" Ryder knew that's where she would want to be.

"Stan kicked me out to get something to eat and told me to snag your wife along the way." Mary shrugged.

Before any of them could say more the nurse came in and checked his vitals while the doctor was called in. Mary and Elizabeth waited and when they gave him medicine for the pain they watched as he fought sleep.

Ryder knew he was drifting off and looked at the two women. "Go eat; I'll see you later except you Mary I'll see you when they let me up to see Marshall." With that he drifted off.

"He's going to be a handful isn't he?" Mary asked Elizabeth.

"Does that surprise you?" Elizabeth asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No it's how Marshall will be if he doesn't see your husband; does this mean I can blame Ryder later for those traits?" She smirked at Marshall's mom.

"As long as I can watch the show; it might be highly entertaining. Let's go eat before he wakes up." Elizabeth and Mary left the room and were on the way to the elevators to head to the cafeteria; neither noticed the man looking at the map and staring at them briefly.

* * *

Tristan recognized Ryder Mann's wife which meant the man was somewhere in the hospital. He decided to walk up to the nurse station. He noticed the men guarding the outside of the one room and knew that had to be where he was at.

"Excuse me miss." Tristan said to the nurse.

"I'm sorry but I seem to be a little lost. My wife is supposed to be in the Oncology floor and I'm not sure where that's at." Tristan asked the nurse while checking the area.

"Oncology is on the eighth floor. Just take the elevator up." The nurse smiled at him.

"Thank you for your help." Tristan answered and headed to the elevator and outside. Grabbing his phone he called Jacob. "Jacob, meet me back at the trailer; we need a plan on how to attack Ryder Mann at the hospital." 

"You found him?" Jacob asked.

"I saw his wife and wandered the hall; there are two marshals outside a room protecting it and my guess is that it's his room. If we go in late we can take care of him and there won't be as many people around. We'll formulate our plan and come back late tonight. We can get out of this state and back to Houston." Tristan wanted this assignment finished.

* * *

Mary had dropped Elizabeth and her guards off at Ryder's room and headed back towards Marshall's room. She walked in to find Stan reading a file out loud but in a soft voice.

"I hope you don't expect him to answer you unless he's woken up." Mary asked confused.

Stan rolled his eyes at her. "If he'd woken up I would've called you and Elizabeth but the nurse said to talk to him and said sometimes people hear what's being said or know there is someone they know nearby. I thought it couldn't hurt." He pulled another chair over and Mary sat down in it heavily.

"Any changes?" Mary asked hopefully.

"The nurse mentioned his vitals were getting stronger and they hopped he might wake up soon." Stan shrugged. "They can't guarantee anything at this point; he'll pull through Marshall always does." Stan knew between what happened to Marshall's sister, his old partner's suicide, his shooting, Mary's shooting and his mother's shooting that he always managed to find a way to survive and Stan wouldn't accept anything less at this point.

"I always thought he had the perfect life and with the way he treats life so warmly and openly it seemed to fit the mold I had imagined my entire life of what normal is like. The more I learn the more he amazes me. Hell I've been bitter since my father left and I had to raise Brandi and cover for Jinx. He's suffered more losses and still comes out with that goofy grin and a belief in things that I can't understand." Mary shocked herself by talking so freely to Stan.

Stan was honored she shared this with him. "Marshall has always had the loving support of his parents. There is no such thing as perfect but what they had till Emily died was probably as close to it as you get. Marshall is a nice and easy going person unless riled up but Mary he's always been somewhat elusive with his past. He keeps the things that hurt him most inside and doesn't share them. I still don't think he's fully addressed what happened to you but doesn't want to burden you with that. The freest he's been with his emotions from what you told me is when he was with you. We all expect more from Marshall than is probably fair for us to do and yet he still does what we expect. I think you and I've both taken him for granted from time to time and we need to stop that. He's already has a lot of weight on those shoulders and it's about time we all started helping him with them."

"It's not that easy with him; he's opened up about Emily but nothing about my shooting. I think he worries it will upset me I'll try and talk to him after he heals more. You know I'll do whatever I can to help him Stan." Mary stated the obvious. "He'll try and blame himself for this also and I'm worried that it's going to be harder to convince him this wasn't his fault."

"We'll cross that bridge when he wakes up and can handle the information and from there on out we'll have to stress to him that we _are_ here. His dad is going to be the only one to convince him that it's not is fault. I'm going to the office and check in with both Eleanor and Neil and Kurt to see what kind of information they've come up with. I'll be back as soon as possible. When I get back we can take shifts sleeping; don't argue we both need to be in top shape for the Mann's."

Mary nodded and watched Stan leave before turning her attention to Marshall. "Alright Doofus if you heard that conversation than you know what our game plan is and now here's the important part; you need to concentrate on getting better and when you're done I'm going to take you back to the creek for a picnic and we are going to talk about all that is being locked inside of you. If you behave than I'll reciprocate with telling you what fears that I have. You're the only person I'm willing to do this for so don't blow your golden opportunity." Mary cautioned and went back to holding his hand and watching the door.

* * *

Stan and Mary were sitting with Marshall after making sure Elizabeth was safely escorted to a secure location for the night. She had been putting up an argument until Ryder got worked up and was sent to get some x-rays as the doctor worried he may have injured his ribs further. Elizabeth had finally given in after Ryder laid a guilt trip on her.

Mary was resting her head on the bed near Marshall's shoulder and Stan sat next to her facing the door and keeping an eye out on both of his inspectors when the first pop was heard in the hallway. Mary's head shot straight up and she and Stan moved to stand in front of Marshall both heard the gunfire and knew the shooter was near Ryder's room just down the hall. They could hear screams and return fire and could only hope that that Sam and Allen were able to keep Ryder safe.

Marshall was dreaming of riding horses when his subconscious seemed to register the sounds of gunfire. His dream took him from horses to Mary lying on the gurney and him pushing her to the ground as car tires screeched. His eyes flew open and his heart rate accelerated. Groggily he looked around and noted Mary and Stan in a defensive position in front of him but the sounds of bullets continued. His mind flashed back to the call and the explosion and his father.

"Dad!" Marshall cried out as he tried to sit up. "Dad!"

Mary turned her gun towards Marshall as his desperate cry had startled both of them. Neither had been aware of him waking up.

Stan took one look at Marshall. "Mary, calm him down." He ordered urgently as he watched Marshall grow quickly agitated and worried how much more damage he could do to his injuries.

Mary put her gun on the table near Marshall so she could quickly and easily get it if necessary. She then placed a hand on his shoulder to restrain him from moving.

"Marshall. Marshall! Stop moving damn it!" She ordered him noting the fear and confusion in his face.

"Mare?" His voice croaked out. "What's going on? Where are my parents?"

Mary could hear the desperation lacing his words but she needed him to stop panicking and moving around.

"Stop moving and I'll explain. You need to stop moving or you're going to kill yourself dip twit. You promised me you wouldn't leave me and so far you've managed to keep your word. Don't you dare blow it now." Mary cringed inwardly at her choice of words.

"Tell me." He pleaded desperately.

"Your mom is at a hotel with a security detail assigned to her she's fine. Your dad survived the explosion with some stitches to his shoulder from a piece of glass being stuck and some bruised and cracked ribs. He has a security detail with him just like you have one outside." Mary could see the pain filled eyes and knew it wasn't just from the movement of trying to sit up; there's no way he wouldn't figure out who was being shot at.

"I need to help this is my fault." Marshall remembered her talking about Vance before the explosion.

Mary glared at him both in anger and exasperation with the fact that once again he felt compelled to make everything his fault.

"You're in no condition to be doing anything and since you didn't bother to ask you've suffered a collapsed lung from one of your cracked ribs that punctured it. You want to help than keep you scrawny ass in that bed and stop moving so you don't do any permanent damage. There are marshals protecting you dad already and since they work with him they have a high incentive to keep him alive besides I may have mentioned bodily harm if anything does happen to him in there care." Mary yelled at Marshall.

"I need to protect him Mare." Marshall insisted.

Having had enough of this Mary walked over to Stan and grabbed his hand cuffs and walked back toward Marshall. She cuffed his left arm to the railing and places her cuffs on his left ankle and cuffed it to the other bed railing.

"Now you can't move and if you even think about trying anything else I'll find restraints and use those also. You're not helping this situation and when you learn to behave I'll think about uncuffing you. Stop being stubborn and let us help." Mary hissed angrily as the gunfire seemed to be fading. She hated to do that to Marshall but knew the pain medication and worry were interfering with his normal logical thinking process or he would've just let them deal with the situation instead of making himself a nuisance.

Stan had turned when he heard the sound of the cuffs against the bed railing and shook his head at Mary when she retook her position in front of Marshall. "Do you really think that's going to calm him down?"

"No but I think it will prevent him from moving and further injuring himself." Mary snapped. It limits his mobility and allows us time to deal with the bad guys."

They could both hear Marshall cursing her from the bed but tuned it out for now as someone knocked on the door.

* * *

Ryder had been asleep when he heard the first sound of gunfire and screaming as Allen moved him into the bathroom. The sounds of gunfire echoed in the hallway and he feared they would move towards Marshall next. He heard added gunfire shortly after and figured a few more marshals must have entered the fray more than likely some of the ones from outside. Allen was covering him and the door and Ryder couldn't sit and not know what was happening.

"Allen what's the situation?" Ryder used his commanding voice.

"Two armed suspects in the hallway coming for you; two of the extra details from outside have joined in and have covered all but one escape route." Allen answered while listening to the security information coming in on his earpiece. "They just shot one suspect dead and the other has fled the down the only escape route. We have units moving in to try and get him sir."

"What about my son?" Ryder asked worriedly.

"Snug as a bug in his room. McQueen and Shannon are in the room with him and Roberts and Owen are guarding the door while your wife is secure in a hotel room." Allen knew that would be the next question.

They both heard a knock on the door and then "Its Sam I'm coming in; don't shoot."

Allen and Ryder both relaxed at the sound of Sam's voice. "Are you two alright?"

"Fine what's the status?" Ryder demanded.

"The one shooter is dead and the other one they are trying to find. He managed to sneak out one of the exits and we have people looking for him and gave a description to the L.E.O.'s to be on the look out for him."

"How are our people?" Ryder asked.

"We're good and so are the hospital staff; a little shaken up after all of this but no injuries. We got lucky with that." Sam answered honestly. "Neil is going to talk with McQueen and let them no it's over for now and find out what they want to do."

"I want to see my son." Ryder demanded.

"Let us get things cleared up and double check everything and I'll see what I can arrange." Sam stated noting Ryder appeared to be in some pain. "Do you need a doctor to look over your ribs?"

"The only thing I need is to see my son." Ryder huffed in frustration.

* * *

Neil knocked twice on the door announced his presence and showed his id before even attempting to open the door and even then he was greeted with two guns pointed at him.

"What happened?" Stan demanded and noticed Neil's distracted look as Mary and Stan moved apart and he could see Marshall cuffed to the bed. "Mary, release your partner while Neil and I step out in the hall.

"Wait." They heard Marshall's desperate plea. "My dad?"

"He's fine; we're going to bring him to see you shortly. We just want to make sure it's still safe. They didn't make the connection to you being here." Neil answered before he and Stan went outside.

Marshall glared at Mary when she came over to release him. "Don't glare at me Doofus and does your mother know what comes out of that mouth of yours? Somehow I don't think she'd be too pleased." Mary figured to go with the usual banter and hopefully he wouldn't be too cranky.

"Screw you Mary; get me out of these damn cuffs." He hissed as his confusion, anger and frustration continued to grow.

Mary was losing her patience and tried to remind herself she should be thrilled he finally woke up; but grumpy Marshall wasn't something she normally dealt with and he was about to get an ear full.

"What did you just say to me? I realize that your drug induced haze must be making a mess of that brain of yours because you really don't want to piss me off if you expect to get out of those cuffs and I'll explain one last time and then anything after that you're going to get your ass kicked for. Do I make myself clear?" Mary said through gritted teeth.

Marshall didn't answer but pierced her with a steely blue glare that Mary wasn't use to seeing.

Mary pulled out the keys and undid the leg while explaining again. "Marshall you can't be moving around; you have a chest tube in and could injury your lungs that were healing nicely according to the doctor. I'm not about to let you move around or do something stupid because your mind isn't up to full speed. There was a possible threat to you and I needed to be able to help Stan. Your father was well protected. Are you following me now?" She knew he was as soon as her words registered; waking up was a weird experience when you been out for awhile and knew the bullet fire must have brought back memories or at least registered that he needed to respond.

Marshall finally allowed himself to register what she was saying and knew she did what she had to for his and their protection and now felt bad.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and just as he was about to be forgiven from the smirk on her face he felt like something was wrong with his body and started to gasp for air.

Mary smirked and then noticed the fear in Marshall's eyes; turning around quickly she didn't see any threats and then heard him struggling to breathe and his machines blaring she frantically hit the call button and began CPR as the nurse rushed in the code blue was issued for Marshall's room and Mary was quickly pushed out of the way and stared horrified as they struggled to save Marshall.

************************************************************************Stan and Neil were heading towards Ryder's room when they heard the code blue issued for Marshall's room. Stan turned around and ran towards Marshall's room. Stan got to the room but wasn't allowed in.

"We need you to stay out here." Sharon Wheeler the night nurse stated firmly as Stan approached the door.

"What's happening?" Stan asked urgently.

"He's having respiratory failure; the female marshal that's in there with him had started CPR immediately and the doctor is working on him now." Sharon stated quickly before heading past Stan.

Stan rubbed his hand against his head and realized Mary was witnessing the whole thing but before he could say anything he heard Elizabeth Mann.

"Stan what _is_ going on? I heard about a shooting here and knew those two couldn't stay out of trouble." Her voice dropped as she noted the worry etched in his forehead and the flurry of activity going on in Marshall's room. "What is happening to my son?"

"The only thing I've been able to find out is that he was going into respiratory failure and that Mary performed CPR before the medical staff went in. They won't let us in while they're working on him. Ryder has been moved to a different floor and hidden out of sight until we can relocate the two of you to a safe house and it's not up for debate." Stan said firmly knowing she would argue.

"We won't leave until we know and see that he's alright." Elizabeth insisted.

"That's fine and when Marshall heals enough to travel we can move him out to the location also." Stan refused to believe anything else.

"Where's Mary?" Elizabeth was surprised she wasn't here.

"Still in the room." Stan cringed at the thought of what she was witnessing and could tell by the way Marshall's mother's eyes widened she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

Mary had been moved until her back was against the wall and watched as they struggled to get Marshall breathing properly. A part of her desperately wanted to look away and yet she couldn't make herself do it; she didn't even realize there were tears streaming down her face or the silent pleading of please that slipped from her lips. Time ceased to exist around her as everything focused on the scene playing out in front of her.

"We're losing him." The doctor yelled and grabbed for the defibrillator.

Mary heard the words and jerked when Marshall's body was shocked it felt like her heart stopped at that very moment. Her body was trembling with fear as they continued to work on him and began to pray in hopes that it would help. What seemed like an eternity later the doctor moved away from the bed and her legs felt weak for fear of what was about to be said.

"Let's get him to x-ray." They began to roll the bed out and the doctor finally noticed Mary leaning against the wall for support and wished that he'd noticed sooner in order to remove her from the room.

Mary noticed the doctor walking towards her and attempted to compose herself. "What happened?"

The doctor noticed the way her voice trembled. "A tension pneumothorax can interfere with the return of blood to the heart and lead to a sudden loss of heart function which is what appears to have happened to Mr. Livingston. We're taking him to x-ray to make sure there is nothing else going on inside of him. You helped saved his life by starting the CPR right away."

"Will he be okay?" Her voice was foreign to her and she knew she sounded like a frightened child.

"I'll know more after the x-rays come back." With that the doctor turned and left the room. When Mary was alone she let her body collapse against the wall and began to sob knowing the detail would follow Marshall to x-ray.

* * *

Stan and Elizabeth watched as Marshall was wheeled out and the doctor explained to them what was happening. They both noticed Mary's absence and Stan made a move to enter the room.

Elizabeth decided to intervene. "Stan, why don't you go with Marshall and I'll talk to Mary." She noticed how quickly he agreed and she headed into the room while her detail stood guard at the door. Her heat ached for the woman on the floor with her legs pulled up with arms wrapped around them. Her head was buried in her arms and her shoulders were trembling from the force of her sobs.

Mary never heard anyone enter the room; all she could see was the way Marshall's body jumped as it was shocked and finally realized that Ryder was right that night she dropped him off at the hotel after spending so long at the hospital waiting for Elizabeth to wake; she was in love with Marshall.

Mary startled as Elizabeth sat next to her and pulled her into a hug and giving her a shoulder to cry on. She kept waiting for the fight to start knowing Mary wasn't the touchy feely type and usually relied on Marshall for any form of comfort and when she didn't get any resistance and the sobs became even harder she knew just how hard the incident was on Mary.

"Marshall is strong Mary and he's a fighter; he's not ready to leave any of us yet and knows there is so much more left to do. I know it's scary and hurts deeply but he'll be fine just you wait and see."

Mary wanted to berate herself for leaning on Marshall's mom when she should be providing the support but she felt safe with his parents and had bonded with them after Elizabeth's shooting and they reminded her so much of her partner that it was easy for her to find comfort with them.

"How can you be so sure?" Mary asked finally lifting her head up and fiercely wiping the tears away.

"Because he has so much to live for." Elizabeth stated evenly hoping Mary understood the underlying message.

Mary knew that Elizabeth meant her. "Why didn't I see it? He almost died without me even realizing it."

Elizabeth noted how Mary still labeled her feelings as it. "Sometimes the hardest things to see are those that are right in front of your face. Why does it scare you so much?"

"Marshal never told you?" Mary asked surprised. She knew he confided a lot in his parents but especially his mother.

"You know him if it's something you were ready to share with others; you would've done it and he didn't want to break your confidence." Elizabeth shrugged.

Mary decided she deserved to know the truth. "It's complicated with Marshall; a part of it's about me and a part of the reason is him." She noted Elizabeth nodded at her to continue. "He deserves better than me to begin with; a part of me knows that he deserves someone that isn't so hard to deal with and isn't going to screw this up. Everyone I have ever loved has left or betrayed me and I've always managed to survive. I couldn't stand losing Marshall; he's the only constant in my life and the one person that I can't live without." She sniffled as she stated it and explained about her father.

"Marshall loves you for who you are not what you think he wants you to be. He could no more leave you anymore then you can leave him. I know that your trust has been betrayed in the past but you know deep inside that he's the one person that wouldn't do that to you. Tell him how you feel Mary; we both know how precious time can be." She kissed her gently on the top of her hair like she had done when Emily was little.

"I'm scared." Mary couldn't believe the words came out of her mouth and was trying to figure out how to take them back.

"Of course you are and it's natural to be but don't let that stand in the way of your chance at true happiness. The both of you have been through a lot in your lives and it's made both of you cautious; while Marshall seems to be a lot more open he keeps too much inside and places the weight of the world on his shoulders. You took on responsibilities that no seven year old should have to; you come out swinging because it's how you learned to survive. Separately the way the both of you handle life is overwhelming but when you're together it changes. The two of you are more open with each other than either of you thought you could be. The trust you built as partners, friends grew into something neither would've suspected when you first met but here you are years later and the thought of being torn apart from each other scares you to death. You feel the most real around each other; you both accept each other for who you are; all faults included." Elizabeth had put all the dots together from the time she met Mary till now and knew she was right.

"You should've been a shrink; you pretty good and a lot easier to talk to." Mary smirked up at her.

"I remind you of Marshall and so does Ryder that's why it's easier for you to talk to us."

"Thanks." Mary whispered softly. "Care if we check on Marshall?" She couldn't do any more emotional stuff right now.

"Not at all." Elizabeth and Mary got up just as Stan entered the room. They both froze fearing the worst.

"Marshall?" Mary asked fearfully.

Stan didn't miss the redness of Mary's eyes. "He's in surgery; there was a build up of air that caused him to go into cardiac arrest. They are releasing the air and then he should be brought back in. They're hoping this will take care of the problem if the lung continues to leak they'll need to do another surgery to repair the air leak. It'll be a few hours so Mary why don't you get some sleep since I know you'll want to stay with Marshall."

Mary was about to argue but Stan glared at her and she knew it would be pointless. "Fine, but they either bring in a bed or I sleep on the floor."

Stan rolled his eyes but decided to see what he could arrange. "Elizabeth if you would like to go visit Ryder; we have him moved into another room before the two of you are transferred out of her tomorrow. I'll arrange a visit with Marshall before you leave." He knew she would protest without being able to see him at least. Stan went and talked to someone and managed to get them to move a bed into Marshall's room and Mary fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Elizabeth and Stan headed towards Ryder's room. "Was there anything else the doctor said about Marshall?" She couldn't hide the worry in her voice.

"Mary's quick action helped save his life; the doctor probably doesn't realize it helped save her own. I couldn't begin to imagine what would happen to her if she lost Marshall or vice versa." Stan admitted. It was one of his biggest fears as their boss.

"They're a lot alike in many ways just express it differently; things are going to get complicated for you by the time this is all over." Elizabeth cautioned.

Stan smiled. "She finally figured it out I take it. I've had a contingency plan in effect for a long time just waiting for them to figure it out. They don't think I see everything I do and I prefer they think that way. It gives me time to figure out how to fix things."

"So you found away to keep them together as partners that still allows them to be together outside of work?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"They're the top team in the Marshall Service and it's in the best interest of the service to allow them to stay together. If at any time it becomes a hindrance than I would have to separate them. It's not likely besides trying to find Mary a partner isn't exactly a picnic; Marshall is the only person she'd been able to work with without any kind of major issues. I may have mentioned that it would be wise not to separate them since it would more than likely cause them to leave the service. The uppers seemed to agree." Stan smirked at the recollection of that conversation.

"How long are we going to be under a security detail?" Elizabeth decided to change topics.

"That will depend on how long it takes to find the suspects and get them back in prison. It could be days, weeks or months I just don't know."

They entered Ryder's room to see him drilling his detail on his son. With the door opening he turned to see Elizabeth and Stan.

"I thought you were at a hotel." Ryder stated firmly. "What are you doing here and what's happening with Marshall?"

Elizabeth could hear the frustration and worry both in his voice. "I'm here because I heard about the shooting and wanted to check on you. Marshall's in surgery as there was a complication with his collapsed lung that stopped his heart but he's back and they are removing some air from his lungs that caused his heart to stop." She tried to keep her tone even so that she wouldn't give away how scared she'd been. Mary had needed her to be strong for her and she would release her worries and fears with Ryder once they were alone.

Stan sensed the two needed some alone time and pulled the security details out into the hallway to give them some privacy. "I'm going to head to Marshall's room and check on Mary and see if I can find out anything about how the surgery is going." He hinted to the detail to move out with him.

Ryder knew his wife was seconds from breaking but needed to ask. "What's wrong with Mary?"

"She was in the room when it happened and they had to shock his heart. The poor thing is a mess." Elizabeth's voice cracked at the end and Ryder held his arms open for her.

Ryder held his wife as she cried in both worry and relief. "He's strong you know that and he's got one stubborn partner to live for." Ryder teased as he kissed his wife's head while rubbing her back in soothing circles. "I take it she finally figured out she's in love with him." He couldn't help but laugh at that; her reaction while driving him to the hotel popped into his mind.

"What's so funny?" Elizabeth pulled back and let Ryder wipe away her tears and laughed as he told her the story.

"They are quite the pair; Marshall too afraid Mary would run away from him if she figured out and Mary afraid he'd leave her because of who she is. I hoped one day she'd figure it out with any luck she'll mention it first." They both smiled at the thought of the two together.

"They're moving us tomorrow but Stan said he'd let us see our son before we leave; I don't like leaving him and hiding out somewhere. What if something happens to him?"

Ryder understood but knew it was the only way they could be protected. "Mary's going to be with him and won't let anything happen plus I'm sure they'll give us an update on his health and bring him to us when he can be released." Ryder tried to reassure his wife while burying the feeling he was abandoning Marshall also.

"I can't lose another child Ryder; I couldn't take it." She let the tears fall again and as he held her in his arms.

Ryder held her close and whispered. "I know honey; I know." A tear streaked down his face and he closed his eyes and clung to his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Tristan managed to sneak out of the hospital and get back to the hotel room he had without being caught. They hadn't expected that much protection at the hospital; he'd only seen the two guards on the outside of the room. He dreaded his next task and worried about the outcome. Grabbing his cell phone he dialed the number and waited for the other line to pick up.

"Is it done?" Vance asked as he answered the phone.

"No, we tried to get him tonight and they had more marshals there than we had anticipated. Jacob is dead; he didn't make it out of the hospital." Tristan warned.

"What!" Vance's voice boomed through the phone. "You told me that you could get the job done. They'll make the connection shortly from Jacob to me. Move from your location, change your appearance and find another hotel. I'll be coming with reinforcements to take care of this." His voice hissed with pent up rage. "We'll be there soon as they'll be moving him after this attempt and we're going to have to figure out how to get the information. The hospital will be crawling with marshals." Slamming the phone down he called to get some more men and charter the plane to Cheyenne.

The woman walked in and saw the angry expression. "They messed up again?"

"Yes, now some of the boys and I are going to fix it." Vance glared at her.

"I'm coming with; I want to see him die; suffer for all the pain he's caused this family." She turned and headed out.

* * *

Stan walked into Marshall's room to see Mary sleeping fitfully on the bed they had brought in for her; seeing that she was okay for now he went to find Kurt Levins for an update on the dead man while seeing how the surgery was going on Marshall.

Catching Kurt's attention Stan spoke up. "Take a walk with me and fill me on what you've got so far." Stan ordered.

Kurt nodded and began to explain. "The prints came back on the dead shooter, his name is Jacob Andrews and he has a long history of working with a Tristan Lockhart and working for Vance Smith. We've got local law enforcement with photos and aliases of the deceased and his partner and they are checking out the local hotels looking for them. We were going to give the photo's to the local television station and have a number to call in if anyone has seen them. No mention will be made about Ryder or Marshall. The file on Marta Smith will be in tomorrow also. The safe house is ready and we'll use a fake move and sneak Ryder and Elizabeth out of here after it looks like they'd already been moved."

Stan nodded. "They still don't know Marshall is here and I want to keep it that way." Kurt rose and eyebrow. "If they had known he was here they would've gone after him directly. Do me a favor run Ryder's cases with anything or anyone associated to the Smith family? I can see attacking him to get Marshall to arrive but going after him again doesn't make sense if Marshall isn't here unless their intent is to kill him and have Marshall show up for the funeral. There is something off about all of this and I want to know what it is."

They arrived at the nurse station and Kurt turned and headed back to go to the office and start digging through what Stan had asked. Stan turned toward the nurse.

"Is there any word on Marshall Livingston yet?" Stan asked.

Amy recognized Stan right away; she'd been extra careful about the people asking since she heard about the shooting. "They're just finishing up now; the doctor should be out shortly to talk with you." She saw the weariness worry in his face. "From what I've heard it went well but I don't have the specifics." Amy felt bad for these people; they'd had a lot going on and she knew the pressure must be intense on them; everyone working in ICU and the surgical wing was tense with worrying what could happen next while they were here."

"Thank you." Stan stated sincerely he knew technically she wasn't suppose to say anything. He headed for a chair in the waiting room hoping the doctor would come out shortly.

The doctor came out a half hour later and Stan stood up and moved to meet him. "How's Marshall?"

"He did well; we released the air build up and double checked the chest tube. Everything looks to be good for now. We'll continue to monitor his condition and do more x-rays to track the lung and hopefully prevent any more episodes like the previous one. I must say your two inspectors amaze me; this one is a fighter and your other inspector's quick actions helped save his life." The doctor was impressed with the two of them and had no problem informing of such.

"They are quite the pair alright but as soon as Marshall is healed you'll be less impressed and looking forward to his release." Stan smirked. "When will he be moved to his room?"

"They were getting ready to move him so it should be only a few more minutes." The doctor accepted Stan's hand in thanks and headed down the hallway.

Stan waited and the security detail walked out with the nurse moving Marshall and Stan joined them. When they entered the room the two men noticed the only person in the room was Mary and gave the clear to move Marshall in. Stan sat by Marshall but where he could also keep an eye on Mary and couldn't believe it had only been one long agonizing night.

* * *

Eleanor came in extremely early the following morning; she was hoping the information on Marta Smith would be in and she could give Stan an update and find out how Marshall was. Walking over to the fax machine she found what she wanted. She began to read over the information out loud since it was too quiet without the others around.

"Marta Smith married Blaze Smith when Vance was three. She was formerly married to Colby Halverson who was killed while serving a vehicular manslaughter charge while intoxicated at the time Vance was one." That stopped her in her tracks. "Blaze wasn't Vance's father. He must have adopted the boy somewhere along the way or they had an affair and Vance was being raised as Colby's son." Eleanor sat down at the computer and ran down the criminal background of Colby Halverson. Her mouth fell open and she swiftly reached for the phone to call Stan.

"McQueen." Stan hadn't even looked at the caller id just assumed it was someone confirming the moving arrangements for Ryder and Elizabeth and moved to the corridor to not disturb Mary or Marshall.

"Stan, I just got the file on Marta Smith a.k.a Marta Halverson the widow of one Colby Halverson who was sent to prison for the vehicular manslaughter while intoxicated of one Emily Mann; Marshall's older sister. Colby is Vance's biological father and was up for parole when Ryder spoke up in front of the parole board and he was denied parole because of it. Colby Halverson got caught in the middle of a prison riot and was killed. Marta had blamed Ryder for the death of her husband. They may not know Marshall is there at all." Eleanor told him worriedly.

"So either the son is out for revenge on Marshall for killing his son or he's doing his mother's dirty work and killing Ryder. Either way it would help Vance get Marshall to a location where he can extract revenge for the death of his son." Stan rubbed his hand over his head. "This just got really complicated. Thanks Eleanor and see if you can pinpoint the location of Marta Smith for me?"

"Will do but is it possible she's the one doing this and Vance isn't involved?" Eleanor knew it was plausible.

"I don't think so it gives Vance a chance at the revenge he wants and kills two birds with one stone." Stan answered.

"I'll call you back as soon as I have anything." Eleanor answered.

Stan headed back into the room to find Mary pointing her gun at him. "Good morning sleepyhead." He ignored the gun as he knew she was just trying to protect Marshall.

Mary lowered the gun and noticed Marshall was back in the room. "How long has he been back and why the hell didn't you wake me? What did the doctor say?" She demanded.

"Marshall is fine they removed the air and will be checking with more x-rays; you did well also by the way. He's been here a couple of hours."

"What aren't you telling me?" Mary could see something was bothering Stan.

"Did you know Marshall had a sister by the name of Emily?" Stan questioned.

"Yes I did we stopped by her gravesite. He told me about her when his mom was shot. How did you find out and what does that have to do with the current situation?" Mary knew she wasn't going to like the answer.

"Eleanor just got the report on Marta Smith; Vance may not know Marshall is here and tried to kill his dad as an act of revenge for his mother." Stan stated firmly.

Mary shook her head she knew she was a little out of it from sleep but not that much. "Not seeing the connection here Stan."

"Marta Smith was married to the man who killed Emily Mann and is also Vance's biological father. He was killed in prison during a riot and she blamed Ryder." Stan explained the rest of the details to Mary that Eleanor had given him.

Mary was pissed off at Marta and Vance. "What they haven't done enough damage to his family? It's not like they aren't responsible for all this crap in the first place." Mary couldn't get the pain of Marshall's face as he told her about his feelings of failure towards his sister; the look of love and longing in Elizabeth's face as she proudly showed her the pictures of Emily and Marshall; and the confession by Ryder of taking more away jobs as he couldn't bare to see his son withdraw from the world.

"I'm going to go talk to Ryder and Elizabeth; they need to know the latest developments. I'm moving up the timeline of their leaving the hospital. Marshall is going to have to stay there's no way around it but as soon as he can be moved than will take him to a safe house."

"Why don't you fly them to Albuquerque they'd be safer there?" Mary asked knowing if anything happened to his parents it would destroy Marshall.

"They won't leave Marshall; they're already having a hard time with just going to a safe house anything else and they'll argue and I can't say that I blame them. Marshall can't fly for at least two weeks from his recovery. When he can fly will get them all out of here for awhile."

"We better have them found before then; I don't like the idea of having a family that bent on revenge after Marshall and his family and being restricted on how to protect them." Mary shrugged.

Stan nodded in agreement and headed out to go to Ryder's room leaving Mary to watch Marshall. As soon as Stan left the room Mary pulled up a chair and reached out for his hand.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Marshall Mann!" Mary couldn't keep the threatening tone out of her voice for that warning. Gently running her hand through his hair to soothe the both of them she began to speak again. "Your Mom and I had a long talk about you and I. Now isn't the best time to tell you this and I know when you're awake we'll have to have this conversation again but I think I need a dry run at this. Somewhere over the years; you snuck your way into my heart and I didn't even notice it. You're the person that makes me feel safe, happy and cared for; I know that it hasn't been easy for you and that I've made so many mistakes along the way but when I thought you were going to die it all made sense. Somewhere along the way I'd fallen in love with you; I thought I loved Raph but he was a safety net, a chance at normal that when he left it wouldn't matter; I could pick up the pieces and start again but if you're not here I can't. Everything in my life has come to be a steady part of two. You're the half I can't and don't want to live without. I love you Marshall Mann and you better wake up soon because I can't do this alone and neither can you." She placed a sweet kiss on his lips and then rested her head by his hand before whispering gently. "Don't leave me Doofus."

* * *

Stan knocked before entering Ryder's room to see Elizabeth sleeping against Ryder's shoulder.

"Sorry to interrupt; but I have some new information and we're going to be moving the two of you out sooner than originally expected." Stan told Ryder.

"What information?" Ryder asked cautiously knowing something wasn't right.

"We believe that you are also the target and not just to lure Marshall here." Stan stated.

"I don't even know Vance Smith why would he want to get me besides Marshall?" Ryder asked confused.

"It wouldn't be for him. His mother Marta Smith formerly Marta Halverson blames you for her husband not getting out on parole and ultimately for his death in prison." Stan knew once Ryder recognized the name and put it all together.

"You're telling me the man who wants to kill my son is the son of the man who killed my daughter?" Flabbergasted Ryder couldn't believe all of this.

"Yes; we'll be moving you out shortly and I thought you might want to see Marshall before you leave. He's not awake from the anesthesia but he's back in his room." Stan stated as Elizabeth woke up and heard the moving part and that Marshall was out of surgery.

"How's my son?" Elizabeth asked anxiously while reaching for Ryder's hand.

"The doctor said it went well. They're keeping a close eye on him to make sure there is no more air leaking." Stan told her. "If you want he's in his room and I'll take you there. You can have an hour but that's it; we need to get you out of here."

"Why the rush?" Elizabeth demanded.

"They don't know Marshall is here and if we're gone that gives Marshall some added safety. It's the best way to protect him." Ryder hated it but knew it was best for their son.

"I missed something." Elizabeth stated as she looked between Ryder and Stan.

"They're out to kill both me and Marshall for two different reasons. I'll explain when we get to the safe house but let's not waste what time we have with Marshall." Ryder gently kissed his wife's forehead before heading to their son's room.

* * *

Vance was boarding the plane and found the woman sitting there waiting for them. "It's about time you got here!" She snapped at him.

"Well it's a crying shame I'm not here to fit your schedule." Vance hissed back often wondering why he hadn't disposed of her when he'd gotten rid of his stepfather.

"After all I've done for you; how dare you speak to me that way." Marta admonished.

"Oh please stop playing the martyr mother. What you did was cause my father to become an alcoholic and kill an innocent child; marry a man that beat the snot out of you and had me arrange his death in order to take over the business. Maybe that part I should be grateful for. The rest is all on your shoulders; personally I have no beef with Ryder Mann as he had a right to speak up against my father. No parent should have to bury their child." It was the one sympathy he had for Ryder Mann but it wouldn't stop him from killing his other child that was a sentence that needed to be filled for Rudy's sake.

"You're sympathizing with the man who killed your father. Where did I go wrong with you?" She yelled at him and moved to the furthest seat away from him while muttering under her breath about her need for justice.

* * *

Ryder was pushed into Marshall's room in a wheelchair much to his dismay and Mary smirked when she could hear him coming towards the door. Marshall would have done the same thing and she gently stroked his cheek before the door finished opening.

"You have visitors partner." Mary stood up to move out of the way.

"Sit down Mary there's plenty of room for all of us and I don't apparently need a chair since they're trying to treat me like an invalid." Ryder grumbled.

"Weren't you the one that told Elizabeth that she needed to heal and that following the doctor's orders were important?" Mary asked and waggled her eyebrows at him teasingly.

Elizabeth and Stan both bit back the chuckle they wanted to release at Mary's statement. Ryder huffed.

"Marshall's right the two of you get along too well. How's my boy?" His voice turned serious.

"He'll be fine; he wouldn't break his promise to me. He knows I'd find a way to haunt him." Mary stated firmly while Elizabeth winked at her before moving closer to the bed and kissing Marshall's forehead.

"Dad and I are both here with Stan and Mary my sweet baby boy. We love you." She whispered and swiped at the tear that streaked down her face.

Ryder reached out to squeeze her hand in support. "He looks so pale; he shouldn't have pushed me out of the way. It would've kept him safe."

Mary puffed at him and made Ryder look at her. "It would've killed him to know that he hadn't tried to protect you. Marshall carries enough guilt on his shoulders adding to his burden wouldn't help. You told him that Elizabeth wouldn't die and leave the two of you and I'm telling you Marshall won't leave us. He's one of the strongest people I know and that says a lot. Don't you dare give up on him." Her voice was firm and unyielding.

Stan had stepped out of the room after Neil Riley knocked on the door and signaled for him to come out. Ryder looked at Mary and could tell she'd been through hell with Marshall today and figured out what was in her heart.

"Finally figured it out did you?" Ryder smirked all knowingly.

Mary glared at him. "Fine you were right. Happy now?"

"Depends on your intentions towards my son and if you told him yet." Ryder challenged her back while Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the two.

"Yes I told him while he was sleeping as a practice run and I don't think you really want to hear what I intend to do to your son; I'm sure I could even make you blush." Mary smiled sweetly.

Elizabeth burst out laughing when she saw the shocked look on her husband's face. "Honestly Ryder you should've known better."

"I didn't think she'd say it with her boss outside. No wonder we all like you; you're an unexpected surprise and heaven knows there won't be a dull moment with you around." Ryder smiled.

Mary felt warmth around her heart at the compliment. "Spontaneity is always a good thing and you better get used to me because that there cowboy isn't getting away from me ever again."

"Doesn't said cowboy have anything to say about it?" Marshall croaked out trying to figure out what the rest of the conversation had been about.

"No and why are you awake? Are you in pain? Do you need a nurse? What the hell were you thinking moving around with your injuries? Do you have any idea what you put me through?" Mary shifted between concern and anger.

"You cuffed me to the bed." Marshall reminded her.

"You wouldn't behave." Mary shot back.

"Children, that's enough." Elizabeth chided and they both looked abashed.

"He started it." Mary muttered and Marshall stuck his tongue out at her.

"Dad?" Marshall asked.

"I'm fine son; you're the one that took the worst of it. Don't ever do that again." Ryder lectured.

"My fault you two got dragged into this." Marshall struggled to get out.

"Alright enough talking for you buster and it's not your fault and don't make me spend the rest of the night explaining that to you either." Mary yelled and hit the call button for the nurse. "They need to check you over now that you're semi awake." Mary noticed his eyes fluttering.

"Marshall your Mom and I are going to be in a safe house under guard and leaving tonight so we won't be able to see you until you can be moved. You do exactly what the doctors; Stan and Mary tell you to do. Do I make myself clear and only give me a brief nod in response." Marshall did as he was told and Sharon came in to check his vitals.

"Mr. Livingston, it's good to see you're awake. I'm going to check his vitals and then let the doctor know you woke up." She jotted the information down and left.

Mary saw the questioning look on his face. "We changed your names to make it harder to locate you. Go to sleep Doofus, you'll still be stuck with me when you wake up."

Ryder squeezed his hand and nodded while Elizabeth planted a kiss on his cheek. "Rest my sweet boy."

* * *

Stan had gone back to the Cheyenne office and the security detail had been changed over to keep everyone rested. Mary fell asleep with her head on Marshall's bed and her hand entwined with his.

Marshall began to stir and noted Mary sleeping by his side and felt her hand. He gently moved his finger in a soft caress over her fingers trying to ignore the urge to cough especially knowing it would cause him pain. He hated having injured ribs for that reason alone.

Mary was in the middle of one good dream staring her favorite cowboy when she felt a warm sensation flow through her body as her finger was being gently stroked. It pulled her from her dream and she turned groggy eyes towards her partner and smiled. If it had been anyone else interrupting that dream she would've shot them.

"Hey cowboy." She whispered softly. When he smiled a little she knew he was in pain. "Let me call the nurse to see if she can give you something for the pain." Leaning over him slightly she grabbed the call button and pushed it. "Sharon should be here soon."

Marshall arched an eyebrow that she knew the nurses name.

"We have to know who's coming in and out of here as a safety precaution. Amy was your E.R nurse; Sharon is your night shift nurse and Wendy is the day shift nurse. Evan Roberts and Patrick Owens are your usual guard detail but Stan wanted them rested after the shooting this afternoon. Cameron Wright and Lee Brady are currently outside." Mary informed him knowing he'd want to know. "The only thing you need to concentrate is healing and not scaring the crap out of me again."

Sharon entered before Mary could continue. "Good to see you awake." She smiled at the two of them.

"He's in pain; is there anything you can do for him?" Mary asked

"I'll see what the doctor says and in the mean time coughing and deep breathing helps your lungs from getting infected. I'll be right back." Sharon stated and went to see the doctor.

Marshall did as Sharon mentioned and Mary could tell it hurt, she squeezed his hand in sign of support and watched him carefully.

Marshall noticed how she kept an eye on him and smiled. "I'm okay; just really sore. You can't get rid of me that easy."

"I don't want to get rid of you cowboy; so don't put up a brave front for me. I happen to like having you around and intend to keep it that way for a very long time." Mary spoke honestly while placing a kiss to his cheek. "You're stuck with me Doofus."

Sharon reentered and put the injection into his IV that the doctor told her to. "This should help with the pain."

"Thanks Sharon." Mary said in earnest while Marshall looked at her dumbfounded.

"What?" She asked her partner.

"Who are you and what did you do with the real Mary Shannon?" Marshall teased lightly.

"I can be nice." Mary defended.

"Yeah but you usually want something than." Marshall stated honestly.

Mary cringed a little inwardly knowing there was more truth to that statement than she'd like to be true. "Well let's just say this episode has made me realize a few things and one of them is that I don't like to see you hurting; so if I have to be nice or kick the staff into doing what I want to help you then so be it."

"Where's Vance and what is going on with the case?" Marshall demanded more than asked.

"You do realize if I tell you now that I'll just have to repeat it when the drugs wear off." Mary cautioned.

"Mare please; I need to know. I can't be the reason something happens to my parents. I can't go through that again." Marshall felt his eyes water as a brief image of his Mom lying on the living room floor flashed in his mind.

"Fine but it wouldn't be your fault; things with Vance are more complicated than any of us knew." She saw Marshall's puzzlement and told him about Marta being the wife of the man that killed his sister.

"How can she blame my Dad for what happened to her husband; it doesn't make sense? He's the one that killed Emily; I killed her grandson at least that I could understand." Marshall stated while a tear slipped down his face.

"They're criminals Marshall it doesn't make sense. The difference is your Dad testified at the parole hearing to let them know what that man had taken from your family and when you shot Vance's son it was done to protect your partner and to put away a felon. It's commonly known as justice; what they're doing is about revenge. The difference which you fully know is that justice is used legally to try and right the wrong caused by others and revenge is about deliberately going after someone to extract a perceived wrong. Sometimes they seem closer than they are but the difference is your Dad and you fight to protect those that can't protect themselves or the innocent however you choose to look at it although we don't always protect the innocent. Vance and his mother prey on those that they deem to be unable to protect themselves or weaker than they are. They seek to hurt while you seek to help." She swiped the tear that streaked down his cheek.

Marshall nodded showing he understood but struggled with what he wanted to say. "It's just they…"

Mary gently grabbed his hand and finished his statement. "They hurt you and your parents in a way that can never be changed. I know it still hurts you Marshall and if I could figure out how to take that pain away I would. You realize you've turned me into a sap?"

Marshall chuckled a little at that and began to cough and his eyes squinted in pain.

"Easy cowboy; don't go causing yourself more damage; I'm trying to keep on your parents good side. Mom still owes me ribs." Mary teased lightly.

"You're easily bribed; dangle some good ole fashioned ribs and you cave." Marshall gave her a half smile. "You've always been a pocket sap you just try to cover it up with an angry exterior." His eyes began to flutter closed.

"Sleep Marshall we can talk later." She kissed his cheek and was rewarded with a small smile before he drifted to sleep. "I love you Doofus." Mary was still working up the courage to tell him while he was awake but she'd get there. She knew that she wanted to tell him but didn't want to do it while he was higher than a kite either; plus if she were honest with herself she was still a little scared that Marshall would realize that he could do better and she'd ruin the part of him that she had.

* * *

Vance's plane landed at the Laramie Regional Airport; he didn't want to land in Cheyenne as he had a feeling they'd be looking for them. It would be a long drive with his mother still fuming at him but he really could care less about her. She had become a bitterly angry woman after Colby died and Blaze beat her. In some sense he understood but she had driven his father to become an alcoholic with her insistent nagging and complaining about wanting a better life and when she met Blaze he spoiled and pampered her until her selfish ways irritated him and then beat her to silence. When he had learned all he could about the business from Blaze he did both him and his mother the favor of disposing Blaze. It made him in charge of the operation and kept the others scared of him; they had never known he was the stepson. When Maggie came to his door step with Rudy he took his son in and made the stripper disappear into the night after guaranteeing her he'd take care of him properly; she had no family and no one would care if she never returned. He had adored his son and began to teach him the organization when he was a teenager; it allowed the boy to learn the ropes and limitations or so he'd thought. It had taken him awhile to find out the real name of the marshal that had killed his son but the bribes and torture had been worth it; the problem is they are very good at hiding their own and Marshall Mann had managed to disappear with no trace behind. He would find him this time and nothing would stop him from killing him.

The plane stopped and they headed out and into the trucks they had rented. Dividing into several groups he laid out his orders.

"Alright you three are in charge of checking out the hospital for any information on Ryder Mann and who worked on him. Bring one of them to me." He turned to the next group of three. "See if you can find who's on the case for the bombing or who's guarding Ryder and see if you can't get one of them to cooperate. You three are responsible for scoping out the family home and seeing what you can find there. The rest of you divide the town and surrounding areas and see if you can find them. I want them found do I make myself clear?" The teams nodded and headed off.

"Let's go." He stated to the two men remaining and Marta.

"Where are we going?" Marta demanded. "We should be out looking to find them."

"They'll be found and until then we're headed to a house we'll be using until we're ready to leave." Vance stated firmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Ryder and Elizabeth had been taken to a safe house that was actually a ranch that had been worked up with electronic surveillance and motion detectors in the yard in front and back of the house. There was no angle a person could reach the house without triggering it. The house was filled with a team of five marshals plus the four that had been guarding the two of them.

"Is all of this really necessary?" Elizabeth asked while fussing with putting a blanket over Ryder and making sure he took his medications.

Ryder saw the way she hugged herself when she had finished and noted the fear she was trying to cover up in her eyes. "Come here and lay next to me." He instructed and watched as she reluctantly did as was asked. "This is necessary and the best way to keep not only us but Marshall safe as well; if they figure out that I'm not in the hospital there won't be anyone else scoping it out looking for me and they won't run the chance of seeing Marshall. Mary will make sure nothing happens to our son and so will Stan."

"Ryder he's our son and almost died; we should be there for him instead of being cooped up in a house with no way of seeing him. What if something goes wrong and we're not there. He's my baby and I would never forgive myself." Elizabeth felt all the worry she had pent up come out and began to sob for her son and husband. "I almost lost you both and that would've killed me." She choked out.

Ryder ignored his ribs and pulled his wife close and gently rubbed her back soothingly while whispering to her. "You didn't lose us and if I didn't think Marshall was safe with Stan and Mary we'd be at the hospital right now. They worked hard to find the people responsible for shooting you and to keep Marshall safe. I have no worries about them doing everything in their power to make sure that no one hurts him." His hand moved from her back to run lightly over her shoulder. "I wonder how long before Mary tells him."

Elizabeth smiled. "You're a secret hopeless romantic you know that and you happen to like her a lot for Marshall."

"So do you and don't think I don't know it. She's a good person and makes him happy she just needs confidence in herself and to stop comparing Marshall to every other man in her life." Ryder couldn't blame her for the hesitation not after what he'd found out about her past.

"I think she'll wait until he's off the drugs because she probably won't want to repeat it twice. She's skittish about her feelings with people but feels comfortable enough to share it with Marshall and us to a lesser extent."

Ryder smirked. "We remind her of Marshall and that's why she's comfortable around us." It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. Mary was always the most relaxed and natural around their son. "Everything will be fine; I promise." He kissed her lips tenderly before moving to ease the ache in his ribs before falling asleep hands intertwined.

* * *

Stan had returned to the hospital to see Mary asleep next to Marshall; she woke up in a hurry and Stan stood still so she didn't think he was a threat.

"Relax Mary it's just me." Stan stated as he noticed the gun pointing at him. "How's he doing?"

"Upset about what's happening." Mary started and noticed the disapproving look on his face. "Stan he knows something is going on and Vance was involved. I explained so he didn't get any more worked up then he already is and doesn't hurt himself more. He has a right to know what's going on."

"Mary he's hooked up to pain meds how much do you think he'll retain?"

She shot him a look that said are you kidding me. "Walking encyclopedia man in the room; has a weird habit of remembering things no one cares or would want to know. Give me a break Stan you know he'll recall that."

Stan looked at her and decided to bite the bullet. "You tell him yet?"

Mary looked at him blankly. "Tell him what?"

"That you're in love with him?" Stan said calmly.

Mary was glad she wasn't drinking anything or she would've spewed it all over Marshall. "What?" Her voice came out loud and squeaky and she silently cursed herself. _This is bad, oh crap this is bad._ Her mind wouldn't stop the words from chanting in her head.

"I'm not blind and any fool could've seen it coming a mile away. Relax I took care of it and you'll still be able to be partners as long as there is no inappropriate behavior at the office or while guarding the witnesses." Stan stated warningly.

Mary wanted to kiss him for that but figured it would give him a heart attack. "How long?"

"Years ago with Marshall; thought you were going to blow it with Raph though. Watched as it broke his heart but he refused to stand in the way of your happiness. " Stan admitted.

"Why did everyone knew before me?" She knew the answer but didn't want to admit it.

"Because it was too damn hard for you to admit it and because he's the only person that you count on explicitly. You trust the rest of us but Marshall gets everything from you and no matter how hard you tried to push him away he keeps sneaking back in while building up your trust and respect. The mere thought of losing him scares the crap out of you because it's the one thing in the world you doubt that you could survive."

Mary stared at Stan in awe. "Apparently we don't give you enough credit."

"No you don't and I strongly suggest you keep that in mind." Stan warned. "His parents are safe and secure by the way; not happy to be away from him but will do it to keep him safe."

"They're good people; Marshall is an even mix of the two of them with a side of unique personality that he acquired along the way." Mary stated softly. "I can't believe how far I'd misjudged his life before; he was always so damn cheerful that I thought he had a simpler more normal life. I want to take the pain away from Marshall and I don't know how Stan."

"Yeah you do; you did it for him when his mom was shot and he wasn't sure she'd make it. You know how to be strong for him when he needs it. The biggest thing to do is talk him through all the burdens he still carries and has added onto his shoulders since this happened. His biggest flaw is being too hard on himself. He seems to think that everything that's gone wrong is because of him. Take time and force him to open up after this is all over. He needs the release of those pent up emotions."

"We've talked some about Emily and his mother's shooting and a whole lot about Raph." Mary replied with a shrug.

"What about your shooting? You both still need to talk about it no matter how painful it is." Stan cautioned before getting up. "I'm going back to the hotel to see if I can get some sleep and I'll be back in the morning so I can talk to Marshall while we work out when he can be moved. Get some sleep Mary; you'll need it. I have a feeling things are going to get uglier before they get better."

* * *

The three men arrived in the parking lot of the hospital; getting out of their truck they decided to split up to cover more ground. One went towards the cafeteria area to see if he could over hear any of the doctors or nurses talking about the bombing patients; one went to ICU to see if he could fine out who worked on the patients, and the last one headed towards the emergency room area in hopes of finding out who attended to Ryder Mann.

The man had started to enter towards the ICU units but quickly retreated back since the place was crawling with extra security all over the place. He was in the elevator when a nurse got on with one of the woman from the administration desk.

The two women paid no heed to the man as he stood in the back corner of the elevator.

"Did you hear about the shooting?" The nurse asked the clerk.

"Sure did; never been so glad to not have the late shift before." The clerk answered. "Do we have anything to worry about?"

"No I heard someone say they moved the patient out of here under heavy protection but not really sure. I bet Wendy was happy to see him go; how would you like to be watching over someone knowing he was attacked for the second time in two days. It scares me and I haven't even had to deal with it. I think everyone is a lot less tense now that he's out of here." The nurse told her.

"No kidding the last thing we need here is another shootout. Amy must have been glad to not have it happen while they had the men in the E.R. I still can't believe they got in here; almost called in today just to be sure it was safe." The clerk said.

The man smiled he at least knew that an Amy in the E. R and a Wendy in ICU that might be able to be persuaded to give them information and he also knew that Ryder Mann had been transported out of here. He waited till they exited the elevator before heading outside to make a call.

"What do you have?" Vance asked eagerly.

"Mann has been moved from the hospital already and I know that a nurse by the name of Amy worked on him in the ER and a Wendy was taking care of him in ICU. I'm heading to see what I can find out about her." The man reported in.

"Good work, don't head to the ER or ICU. I have a connection and they should be able to get me the information on both." Vance stated and as soon as he hung up he dialed his friend and was promised the information by morning. An evil smile appeared on his face soon his mother's revenge would be filled and his would follow shortly.

Marta looked at him when she saw the smile. "Good news finally?" Her voice snapped angrily as she was forced to sit here waiting to see Ryder Mann die.

* * *

Wendy was on her way home from work and would thankfully have the next two days off. She was looking forward to some peace and quiet after the shooting at work.

She was headed to her car when a large burly man with black hair and brown eyes approached her. Her body tensed and she ignored the feeling of fear as an overreaction to what happened yesterday.

"Excuse me would you know what wing the ICU is? I haven't been able to get to see my sister and I promised I'd be here for her?" The man questioned.

Wendy felt the fear begin to drain. "You are in the right area. If you go through those doors the receptionist will be able to help you find your sister."

"Thank you." The man stated and started to walk away.

Wendy had been so busy answering the man in front of her she never heard the footsteps behind her as a hand covered her mouth and a needle was shoved into a vein in her neck. The man that had started to walk away turned back and helped the other load her into the van.

* * *

Ryder woke up to find Elizabeth no longer next to him in bed, struggling to get up without hurting his ribs worse he went to find her. They were both struggling with the fact that they weren't able to be there for Marshall and although Mary was there it didn't ease the fact that they weren't.

Strolling through the house one of the marshals nodded in the direction of the living room to Ryder and he followed that direction. He watched her for a few minutes enthralled by the beautiful woman he had married and given him two perfect children. The two of them had suffered and nearly destroyed themselves trying to survive Emily's death and he always feared what would happen to them if Marshall passed away. It would leave the two of them a hollow shell of who they once were. Marshall had become Elizabeth's world after he'd finally stopped isolating himself.

"You keep thinking that hard and you're going to strain something." Elizabeth stated softly. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Regrets, mistakes, and all the things I've done wrong over the years and how they affected Marshall and you." Ryder replied in almost a whisper before sitting next to his wife.

Elizabeth nodded all of this was bringing up a lot of painful memories. "I thought we were going to lose Marshall too. He was so wracked with guilt for not going to school that day."

"It was a miracle he wasn't there or we'd have lost both of them." Ryder stated.

Elizabeth looked at him surprised. It had been a statement of fact not thought. "You know more about what happened that day than I do; don't you?"

Ryder nodded. "You and Marshall were getting so close and he was spending some time out of his room that I'd been afraid to tell you and send this family spiraling backwards again." He saw the question shine in her blue eyes. "I talked to a few of the policemen from the scene and saw it myself. We both know he would've tried to push her out of the way but at the angle the car was coming it would have run them both over no matter what way they fell." His voice choked at the last statement.

"Have you ever told Marshall?" Elizabeth asked.

Ryder was ashamed of the answer he was about to give. "No, I thought it would make things worse for him and when you were shot I thought about telling him but he was a wreck trying to deal with it all I didn't want to open that wound up also. I know he needs to know that and I promise when he's back with us and able to take the information without injuring himself further I'll tell him."

"Ryder Marshall Mann what in the hell were you thinking? Do you know what kind of pain this has caused him? You damn well tell him or Mary and I will shoot you. Trust me on this; I doubt she'd argue the point with how it affects our son." The tear slid down her face. She was about to yell some more at him when she saw the pained expression. "I'm angry at you about this but in some sense I understand. Don't keep secrets from me Ryder; we nearly lost each other once because we both we're trying to be strong for each other and Marshall. You need to talk to us when things are wrong. Marshall isn't the little boy who used to run into your arms excited to see you home from work and he's not the little lost boy who didn't know how to grieve for his sister. He's an adult that knows how to handle things mostly."

Ryder swiped away the tear from her face. "I think I'd be more afraid of Mary no offense dear but she's a meaner momma bear than you especially when our baby boy is involved."

"I want to be with my son; this isn't right Ryder. He needs us too." Elizabeth reminded leaning into his hand that was now cupping her cheek.

"He'll be here before you know it; it's safer for him and he needs the medical care. Trust me; I'd be by his side otherwise. I won't run again from him or you when you need me." His thoughts went back to Emily and leaving so much after her death. He'd abandoned his family once and wouldn't ever do it again unless it was for their own safety.

* * *

Wendy Lawson knew she was in trouble when she came to in a room with her hands tied above her. She was scared and had a pretty good idea what this was really about. She would be the perfect person to take as she had no family and no one would wonder where she was until she didn't show up for work. They were told to be cautious when coming and going from work and she really thought she had been; the man had seemed sincere about looking for his sister. Her heart race began to accelerate as she heard the door knob turn followed by the door opening.

Two men entered the room and the one she recognized as the man from the hospital. The other she noted had a scar on his left cheek and looked like a body builder but his eyes are what caught her attention the most as they were a hard and almost a steely gray in color; she swallowed hard and figured she'd never leave this building alive so she was determined not to tell them anything and silently prayed for the strength to get through whatever they did to her without giving up any information.

The two men moved to each side of the door and waited till a third man entered the room.

Vance looked at the nurse and noticed the way she held her self solid and steady; she wouldn't break easy but then again he hadn't expected her to not after the information he'd obtained about her.

"Nurse Lawson such a pleasure to have you in our company." Vance smiled as she held her chin up and said nothing. He opened the file and began to read it to her. "Orphaned at the age of ten with no living relatives; grew up in the foster care system some good some bad and from what they say had a tenacity to survive. Unfortunately for you that tendency is about to come to an end; which I'm sure you already figured that out. According to your files you maintained a four point grade average; so I figured I wouldn't insult you intelligence. Normally I'd give you some false hope for leaving but somehow I doubt you'd believe me. Here is your choice you can tell me what you know about Ryder Mann's injuries and relocation; his wife's whereabouts; and if his son has arrived yet to help out his family and die a simple but quick death or you can refuse to tell me and die a slow painful death. The choice is yours."

"It'll be a cold day in hell before I help you hurt anyone; as a nurse I took an oath to help people not hurt them so you can do whatever you feel necessary to me but I won't say a thing; all you'll be doing is wasting your time and efforts." She hissed through teeth in anger. She refused to show the man how terrified she was; it's how she survived her youth and how she'd die here.

"Boys why don't you show our guest the error in her way of thinking. I'll be back in and hour." Vance stated before walking out and closing the door behind him. He could hear the first slam of flesh against flesh and knew they'd beat her unconscious shortly. When she would come to again he'd see if she was persuaded; somehow he didn't think it would be that easy but would enjoy the pursuit of the answers. They always broke no matter how strong they were and it thrilled him to watch as the toughness give way to a plead for mercy that would never come.

* * *

Mary watched as Marshall began some of the breathing exercises they had mentioned to keep him from getting an infection in his lung. She could tell it hurt but he was doing well at least according to Sharon. She smiled at him encouragingly while they finished up absently tracking her fingertips over his arm.

Sharon smiled at the two and then told them. "We'll be taking him to x-ray to see how the lung is healing in about an hour."

"Alright thanks Sharon." Mary liked his two nurses as they had been taking good care of him and explaining to her in terms she'd understand. Waiting till she left she looked to Marshall. "How are you doing Doofus?"

Marshall could see the worry on Mary's face. "Aces."

Mary rolled her eyes. "What's with you and getting pneumothorax all the time?" First the gas station than the grocery store."

"Apparently I seem to like getting chest tubes put in." He smirked wearily.

"Well if you'd be so kind as to knock it off; I'd appreciate it." Mary shuddered briefly at the memory of both times.

"I'm here Mare and I'll be okay." Marshall tried to reassure her.

She laced her fingers with his. "Damn straight; I don't have time to be training another partner to my ways."

"Stan would never survive that." Marshall smirked and Mary chuckled.

"What wouldn't I survive?" Stan questioned walking into the room.

"Me getting a new partner if Doofus here tried to die on me." Mary stated to make sure Stan didn't get the idea she'd told Marshall yet.

"I don't think the Marshall Service could handle that." Stan added. "How are you doing Marshall?"

"I'm okay." Marshall stated trying not to yawn. "Anything knew?"

"We know that Marta has left Houston but not where she went and an undercover agent by the name of Joey Harrison with the FBI is working within Vance's organization and has heard they were all on their way here. There have been no signs of them at the Cheyenne Airport so we are checking the other airports outside Cheyenne and beefing up security on your parents and you. Soon as they give you the clear we'll move you all to one location until you can fly. It'll be about two weeks from the time your lung heals before you can so don't get any bright ideas either of you." Stan warned.

"My parents?" Marshall asked.

"Upset they can't be here for you but doing well besides that fact. You on the other hand for a change need to concentrate on your health and stop scaring the crap out of us." Stan stated in a stern voice.

"He's already been warned." Mary smiled at Marshall and his eyes rolled.

"Sorry for causing so much trouble Stan." Marshall felt bad that so many people were being consumed time wise on him.

"It's not your fault Marshall and it's no trouble. Stop blaming yourself for everything." Stan had seen him go through this with his mother and hated the way Marshall took on the blame.

"But" Marshall started and stopped when Mary put her hand over his mouth.

"Shush for once be quiet and listen to what all of us have been trying to tell you over the last year. None of this is your fault nor does anyone blame you accept it and when you feel better we're going to have a long talk about all of this." Mary's tone left no room for argument and Marshall glared at her.

"Stop glaring at Mary; for once she's actually correct." Stan said.

"Thanks, I think." Mary was trying to decide if the last part was a dig or not.

"You're welcome but now you need some sleep and not just resting your head on his bed and I had the team at his parent's house grab your suitcase so you could shower and change. It'll be here by the time you wake up. I just need to know what's on the agenda for Marshall." Stan pointed to the bed he had brought in.

"X-rays in an hour." Marshall told him. He could see Mary's hesitancy to leave his side. "Get some sleep you look like hell and I'm sure you'd want to change clothes. Stan won't let anything happen to me."

"Boy you two now how to boost a girl's confidence." She teased and lies down on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

"Thanks Stan she needed the sleep." Marshall stated once again trying to cover a yawn.

"Your welcome now you go to sleep too and don't argue since you've been trying to cover up yawns since I walked in." Stan shook his head at the pair.

"Yes dad." Marshall said lightly before he too fell asleep.

He watched the pair sleep with a huge sense of pride. If he would've had children in his life he would be proud if they were anything like Mary and Marshall.

* * *

Vance had come back into the room several times to see Wendy Lawson still unconscious and was worried the two men had done more damage than he had wanted them to.

"I told you to beat her into unconsciousness and not death. We need to find out what we can I Ryder Mann." He hissed at the two. "This isn't working and I don't want to wait around to long; I'm sure they're looking for us at this point." He grabbed his cell and dialed.

"Harrison; what's up boss?"

"I need you to go to the lab and one of the pharmacists will give you some sodium thiopental. You need to take it to the airport and I'll have a private jet ready for you on standby. Bring the drug to me as soon as you land; I have an unwilling subject that needs a little help with communication." Vance gave him the address and hung up.

Joey smiled at the information and called his superior in the Houston office to let him know before heading off to get the drug. "I don't know who they have but he's getting impatient looking for Ryder Mann."

"Thanks Joey; play out the part and I'll relay the message to Cheyenne. Good work." The man hung up and dialed Stan McQueen right away.

* * *

Mary was still sleeping as they rolled Marshall down to x-ray with his three man escort. Stan's phone rang and he ordered Evan Roberts to stay with Marshall while Patrick stood out in the hall.

"McQueen"

"McQueen this is Warren Pulaski with the FBI from the Houston office. I've received an update from out man undercover in Vance Smith's organization." He relayed the information that he'd received from the agent.

"Thanks for the heads up. We'll set up a team to raid the house and take your guy in with us so they don't get suspicious of him." Stan answered before hanging up on him and calling Neil Riley to let them know what's up.

"We'll get a team ready to move in. Any idea who they have taken?" Neil asked.

"No, Marshall and Mary are here and haven't been disturbed. His parent's are still secure so that leads someone from the hospital or someone from your staff. I'll see who isn't here and you check in on your people." Stan cursed knowing this couldn't be good for someone.

Stan headed toward Patrick to let him know he'd be checking on something and to make sure Marshall returned safely to his room; knowing full well Mary wouldn't be happy that he wasn't with him if she was awake by his return. He then went to find the nurse in charge on the floor and ask for a list of people that were off and that called in.

* * *

Mary woke to find both Marshall and Stan missing from the room and also the guards. She almost panicked at first but remembered the x-ray before that happened. She was about to head there when they pushed Marshall in with Patrick and Evan both entering.

"Where's Stan?" Mary snapped. It wasn't that she didn't trust the two men but it was an unwritten rule that her or Stan would be with Marshall at all times.

"He had a phone call he had to take and then came back and said he needed to check on something." Patrick answered.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

"It seemed that way but I don't know your boss well enough to say yes for sure." Patrick answered.

"Did the doctor say anything?" Mary indicated with a tilt to her head at Marshall.

"He was going to stop by and discuss it with you and Chief McQueen. I got the impression that nothing is wrong but he wanted to give you an update." Patrick stated. "Do you need anything else?"

Mary knew he wanted to get back to the hall to double up the security. "No thanks."

Sharon came in to hook up Marshall to the machines and noted her concern and wasn't sure if it was that he was still sleeping or worried about the results.

"He's doing well; healing faster than anticipated. The pain medication is what's making him sleep more and they were talking about lowering the levels to give him." Sharon smiled at Mary.

"Thanks." Mary said sincerely; usually the staff didn't like to tell her things until she put them in their place of course she did have a bad rep with them at home. It wasn't her fault they refused to tell her how Marshall was doing after Lola and she pushed a few button and threatened her way to sit with him. They should've known better than to come between her and her partner.

Stan came in and looked at Marshall relieved to see he was asleep before turning his focus on Mary. "We've got a situation." 

"Are his parents alright?" Mary asked swiftly feeling a pit in her stomach.

"They're fine but someone was grabbed. The FBI has someone undercover within Vance's organization and he's being asked to fly out to Cheyenne with some sodium thiopental." Stan noticed Mary's blank expression. "You probably would know it as truth serum. They have someone and they are trying to get information out of them. The hospital administration is working on getting me the information of any staff members that are off today or called in and Neil is working on checking the marshals in his area to see if they're missing or any administrative people are missing."

"Marshall needs to be moved Stan and as soon as possible." Mary stated firmly. "We need to talk to his doctor."

"We'll move him if it's safe; in the mean time I've got more security details arriving at the hospital to cover inside and outside. No one is getting to Marshall." Stan stated adamantly.

"I don't like it Stan either way they can find out Marshall's here and Vance will attack him here without a second thought plus if he's bringing one person he can send for more and attack both Marshall and his parents." Mary was pacing nervously neither aware of the fact that Marshall had woken up and was hearing the whole conversation.

"I want my parents flown out of here Stan; it's not safe for them to be here." Marshall spoke groggily. "I won't risk their lives. Please Stan." His voice pleaded.

Mary and Stan both snapped their heads towards him surprised to hear his voice.

"We don't know that they've been compromised Marshall." Mary stated firmly.

"I'm not going to take that chance with them Mary. Mom's already been shot twice and I can't go through that again. Please just get them safely out of here." Marshall choked up as once again the image of his mother snuck back into his mind.

Mary moved over to the bed. "Look at me Marshall." She demanded and waited till he complied. "We aren't going to allow a repeat of Albuquerque. There is enough security to keep everyone safe and your parents won't leave until you can go and depending on what the doctor says will find out how long that will be."

"No I want them safe Mare. I can't do that again; let me talk to them please and I'll make them understand." Marshall begged as he began to get agitated.

"Damn it Marshall; stop this isn't healthy for you. Calm down and we'll see what we can do." Mary snapped at him and felt bad immediately as she saw a tear escape the corner of his eyes. "I understand your worries trust me I do. You know full well everyone here will protect your parents to their full ability. Do you trust me?" She wiped the tear away as she waited.

"You really need to ask?" Marshall deadpanned.

"Then stop getting worked up or you can do more damage and I can't take watching them jump start your heart again." Mary shuddered at that memory.

"Promise you'll try to get them to leave and I can talk to them if they won't." Marshall's eyes pleaded.

Stan moved over towards Marshall. "I'll take care of it but Mary is right you need to stay calm. If you promise that than I'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks Stan." Marshall whispered slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

"No problem. I'll go make the call." Stan looked to Mary who nodded knowing he wanted her to keep him calm.

Mary waited till Stan was out of the room and then gently turned Marshall's face away from Stan's retreating form and towards hers. "He'll convince them to leave even if he has to do it in person; your parent's won't risk your health by staying when it gets you all worked up but you have to understand their side Marshall. After panicking the one time when your Mom was shot nothing could take you away from her except getting the person who shot her. They _are _struggling with not being able to be here for you when they want and need to be. The only thing that keeps them at the safe house is the fear of bringing someone here to kill you."

"I know they want…" Marshall started but Mary covered his mouth.

"Do you mind I'm on a roll here and don't interrupt until I give you permission." He glared at her but finally gave in. "That wasn't so hard and stop glaring daggers at me. I know that you are worried and you have every right to be but you also know that they are well guarded and we will do everything to keep them safe but getting yourself all worked up can push your recovery time back or kill you and I won't let that happen. Do you understand?"

"Mare I honestly understand what you're saying but I can't lose another person I love or watch another one I love struggle to fight for their life. Do _you_ understand that?" Marshall asked.

Mary took a deep breath and knew this was the opportunity she waited for and was scared to death but refused to let the chance go. "Yeah Marshall I do. Four times as a matter of fact the first one with Lola, the second in the hotel parking lot although technically you didn't die but it was scary and you could've if they went for a head shot, when you were lying in the supermarket parking lot unconscious and lastly when you got worked up so much they had to use the paddles to jump start your heart. It felt like my world ended each and every one of those times but it took me the last one to realize why."

Marshall was confused as he just thought Mary told him she loved him. "Mare I think I'm getting to much medication."

"Why what's wrong?" She asked panicked.

"It just sounded like you were trying to tell me you love me." Marshall stated staring at her face.

Mary could see the confusion in his eyes. "Not too much pain medicine more like a declaration. Somewhere over the years you managed to sneak your way into my life and then my heart you loon. I don't know why I didn't realize it but somewhere along the way I fell in love with your useless trivia, gadgets, crazy pajamas, and freaking science fiction shows. I love you Marshall Mann and try not to forget I said it first."

Marshall was stunned into silence and Mary rolled her eyes and captured his lips kissing him with every ounce of love that she felt for him. Mary almost laughed as she knew Marshall was caught off guard so she pulled back and let him look into her face to see that she was telling him the truth.

Marshall didn't know what stunned him more her declaration of love or the kiss; he's dreamed and hoped she'd feel the same for him but never thought it would become a reality. "Mare?"

"It's not a dream Marshall; I'm really here and you're not doped up to the point of hallucinating." She smiled at him; he really was adorable.

He gently reached up and stroked her cheek with his thumb before pulling her down and capturing her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth as he deepened the kiss and when he moved to get closer he hissed in pain from his ribs.

Mary broke apart from the kiss after she heard the hiss. "We'll have to wait till you're more properly healed there cowboy."

"Mare I need to know that you're absolutely sure about this. I can't be a casual thing to you. I love you Mary." He stated with the deepest of sincerity.

"I'm positive Marshall it may have taken awhile to realize what I had in front of me but I did get there. When your heart stopped and I thought I'd lost you without ever being able to tell you the truth; I knew I couldn't pretend anymore and I don't want to. You've taught me so much about love, trust, commitment and that loving someone doesn't always mean they'll leave you. I loved you as a partner, friend, and best friend and if you want more than I'd add boyfriend to that list. I know I want to be with you and only you." Mary answered pouring her heart out knowing he'd never break it. "I know we have a lot to talk about and it won't be easy but I want to try if you do."

"If you're sure than yes I want to try." Marshall's smiled at her and she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I'm more than sure and we'll talk but for now you need to recover and do what you're told." Mary chastised.

"You and Mom are going to mother hen me to death aren't you?" Marshall teased knowing Mary would need to get back to normal ground for them. Her confession was a lot more emotional than she usually did and it probably was giving her the heebie-jeebies.

"I'll let you see what it's like being on the other end." Mary smirked remembering the way he hovered after her shooting. "I know this is a lot to take in Marshall especially coming from me but I want you to know that no matter what happens I'll always be here for you and I'm officially done doing sappy for the awhile so you can relax."

"Good cause it's a little scary from this end." Marshall chuckled as she lightly swatted his arm. "I do love you Mare."

"I know and if I had bothered to pay attention I would've realized that sooner. I'm sorry." Mary said honestly.

"Nothing to be sorry about; I have a feeling it will be worth the wait." Marshall looked at her so she knew he was telling her the truth.

"You're such a girl. Go back to sleep Doofus." She watched as he began to fall asleep and then ran her fingers through his hair. "Thank you for loving me Marshall." She whispered into his ear.


	8. Chapter 8

Stan headed out of the hospital and towards the safe house knowing it would be easier to talk to Marshall's parents face to face especially with what he was about to ask of them. It would not go over well and he actually could understand why.

Taking a deep breath he got out of the car and showed his credentials before entering. He could hear Marshall's parents coming from the other room. Entering the room he saw them sitting at the kitchen table when they looked up he could see the fear in their eyes.

"Marshall is doing well; the doctor's are saying he's healing faster than they expected and are talking about removing the chest tube tomorrow." Stan realized he forgot to tell Mary that.

Elizabeth felt her shoulders sag in relief. "Not that we're not happy to see you. But what are you doing here then?" She asked reaching out and grabbing Ryder's hand.

Ryder had a feeling that he knew what was about to be asked and squeezed Elizabeth's hand in return before stating. "You want us to leave and move to a safer location. Why?"

"That's correct. We have it on a reliable source that someone and were still determining who was kidnapped to get information on your whereabouts."

"We're not leaving our son here." Ryder stated adamantly.

"Look I know it's not ideal and I told Marshall you'd say that and he got all worked up. I promised I would talk to you about this. If you can't do it for yourselves than at least do it for your son. He can't afford to relapse again." Stan snapped at them unintentionally. He took a few calming breaths before continuing after seeing their shocked expressions. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped." 

"Your worried how Marshall will react if we don't aren't you?" Elizabeth knew how Stan felt about their son and Mary and her husband did to.

"I take it he got rather agitated." Ryder knew Stan was concerned.

"Yes, I can fly you into Albuquerque and we'll bring Marshall home as soon as he can fly but I need you to do this. I'll even arrange for you to see him again before you leave but Marshall can't take another step back. The longer he's in the hospital the harder it will be to keep it quiet we'll move him to a more secure area when he is able to move and then fly him home when the doctor gives him the green light." Stan said firmly. "I know this isn't convenient but it's the best way to keep all of you safe and Marshall can't go through someone else he cares about getting shot. He's been through enough already."

"You promise that you and Mary will be with him and keep him safe?" Ryder asked reluctantly.

"NO!" Elizabeth stood up angrily. "It's bad enough that we have to wait here without being able to see him but you want us to go several states away? He's my baby and I'm supposed to be there for him." Her voice caught at the end and Ryder pulled her in close.

"Stan, could you please give us a few moments?" Ryder asked.

"Take all the time you need." Stan headed out to the living room.

Elizabeth had her head buried in Ryder's chest. "I can't leave him here knowing he's in danger."

Ryder gently pulled her away from him and gently raised her chin; with his thumbs he wiped away the tears. "He'd be in more danger if we stay and I'm not willing to bury another child. We lost Emily to these people and I won't lose Marshall to them because it's hard on us. I know this hurts believe me I know what it's like but Stan wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. He wouldn't leave the hospital to come here and tell us if he thought it wasn't. He did us the courtesy of coming to speak directly to us and not just call. Sweetie I know that you don't want to leave Marshall behind neither do I but it _is_ the best way to keep him safe and to prevent him from hurting himself because he feels the need to protect us. Our not leaving would them because they are worried about our safety and its effect on our son."

"I know but he's _our_ son and it doesn't feel right leaving him here. He's my baby." Elizabeth stressed again.

"He's not a baby and hasn't been one for a long time; it's hard to let him go and I know that but Mary and Stan will bring him back to us of that I'm sure." Ryder knew he was wife was seeing Marshall in her mind from birth to childhood but he couldn't let that be the reason he dies.

"I know but I hate this and sometimes I really hate the Mann legacy in the Marshal Service." Elizabeth stated knowing she wouldn't have them any other way but hating the fear that came with the possibilities of what could go wrong.

"He'll be fine. I love the both of you and would never do anything to jeopardize that." Ryder reminded.

"I love you too and I do know that Ryder but this is so much harder than being the one injured." Elizabeth was finally beginning to understand the hovering Ryder and Marshall had done to her while she recovered from the shooting. She'd been glad for Mary as the young woman would shoo them out of the house on errands to give her a break.

"Let's go find Stan and tell him we'll go after we see Marshall." Ryder smiled when he saw the sparkle in Elizabeth's eyes at seeing their son.

*********************************************************************** 

Joey Harrison arrived at the Cheyenne airport and was greeted by Mickey Romano and Damien Avery and from the looks of their knuckles they must be the ones who were trying to get the information from whomever they had grabbed. They were the two thugs that Vance preferred to take with him as they'd been with him since he took over the operation.

"So guys hear you've been having some technical difficulties." Joey smirked keeping in character.

"Did you bring the goods?" Mickey asked.

"Don't I always deliver?" Joey acted insulted. "The rest of the men are flying into the Torrington airport and will be heading in as soon as they land."

"The boss will be glad to hear it. Let's go." Damien replied gruffly. He didn't like being out in open areas especially when he knew full well the Marshal Service would be looking for them in full force it was the biggest problem with dealing with law enforcement; they did have a way of protecting their own and being on the wrong end of the takedown never was a good spot to find yourself in.

* * *

Ryder had sent Elizabeth to get ready to leave as he went into the living room to talk to Stan. He waited until he hung up.

"Thanks Mary; I'll talk to you later." Stan turned sensing someone behind him.

"Marshall okay?" Ryder couldn't help but ask when he heard Mary's name.

"Tired but she managed to get him to stay calm and before you ask I don't know how nor do I probably want to." Stan stated.

Ryder chuckled at that. "They're good for each other much to my surprise. I really thought she'd be trouble for him; tried to convince him to put in for a transfer once but Marshall just got angry and said not everything is as it appears. He's too smart and mature for his age; always has been since Emily died."

"They do make one hell of a team but trust me they can be a handful. They make things interesting and I couldn't imagine any two partners that are better than them." Stan shrugged. "Marshall keeps what hurts him inside much like Mary except she will open up to Marshall whereas Marshall keeps it bottled up. Mary's going to try and get him to open up to her more; he's talked some about your daughter but nothing about Mary's shooting. He carries the weight of the world on his shoulders and doesn't realize that it's okay to share them with the rest of us. Have you talked to him about Emily and how you reacted to it?" Stan knew that Marshall seemed afraid that his Dad would blame him when his mother was shot.

"No and that conversation is longer overdue but sometimes it's really hard to say. I love my son but he has his mother's stubborn streak in him and it can push your buttons to the limits."

Stan smiled. "Usually there's a reason when he becomes adamant about something."

"You care a lot about both of them and Elizabeth and I are grateful for that. It's nice to know someone else is looking out for him and Mary." Ryder admitted.

"Mary's seemed to have left an impression on your family too. You're good for her also; it shows her what a normal family can be like and that she can actual fit into one." Stan replied.

"I had the feeling her life wasn't simple but I'm not sure how normal our family is either. Sometimes I think Marshall felt he had no option but to be a marshal and Emily's death changed him in so many ways. It changed all of us but Marshall seemed to bare the brunt of it trying to be what he thought I wanted and trying to fill Emily's shoes with his mother and I have a lot of regrets where Marshall is concerned." Ryder admitted.

"He's always known what it's like to be loved unconditionally and always had at least one of you around if not both which provided him with structure in his life. Mary's lacked that and she gets to see the other side of the coin. As for Marshall he's a fine person and one that you can be proud of; as for regrets you have time to talk to him about them and work through them. Utilize that time to do so." Stan advised.

Elizabeth entered the room. "We're packed and will be ready to leave as soon as we see Marshall."

Stan and Ryder both smiled at how determined she was to see Marshall. "I'll get the team ready and we can head out. I'll let Mary know we're coming."

Stan stepping into the living room to get things started.

"Did I interrupt anything?" Elizabeth questioned as she now realized how serious their expressions were.

"Just some good sound advice from Stan to me and comparing of notes in some ways." Ryder shrugged not wanting to make an issue out of it. "How are you doing?"

"I can't wait to see Marshall." Elizabeth beamed.

"You did a great job raising him while I was away for work or hiding from watching him self destruct after Emily." Ryder would always be grateful for that. If they'd have both lost sight to their grief and fear Marshall would've been on his own and isolated himself from everyone without ever coming out of the world he took himself to in order to escape.

"We both made mistakes with him and we both raised him. He turned out well because of that. Don't blame yourself to much; I'm just as much to blame for it." Elizabeth had taken years to realize she'd tried to turn him into Emily in some sense by teaching him all the things she would've taught her daughter. Looking back on it now she wondered if he'd ever resent it. She knew that Marshall loved them both but sometimes wondered if they hadn't put too much pressure on him to become what they thought he should be.

Stan entered. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." They both said simultaneously.

* * *

Joey finally arrived at the house and the two men led him into the office that Vance was sitting in.

"Did you get the serum Joey?" Vance asked.

"Right here boss." Joey stated handing him the case that contained it.

"I take it you have a marshal and they're not willing to give up the information." Joey stated casually.

Vance smirked it was a logical thought. "Oddly enough no; it's one of the nurses from the hospital and she's being extremely uncooperative. When are the boys arriving?"

"They should be here in a couple of hours tops." Joey stated casually.

"Good as soon as she gives up the information we'll send them out. Why don't you rest up a bit before we go out tonight?" Vance stated.

"Will do." Joey nodded.

"Take the first room on the left upstairs no one has used it yet." Vance then cautioned. "Marta is in the last one on the right in the hallway. I suggest you avoid it."

Joey knew that warning meant that Marta was in a foul mood and willing to take it out on anyone. Heading up the stairs he closed the room and took out the second phone he had and text his boss in Houston that it was a nurse. Once done he hid the phone again so Vance and company wouldn't find it.

* * *

Marshall had woken up and was greeted with Mary's warm smile at him. "What?" That smile meant she wanted something or knew something.

"Well you my friend have doubly good news." Mary continued to beam at him knowing it was making him nervous.

"Stop that it's scary and you know that." Marshall warned.

Mary decided to let him off the hook since she didn't want to agitate him. "The doctor stopped by and they are going to take you chest tube out later today since you're healing quickly and well."

"And the added bonus?" Marshall hesitated to ask. "Please tell me it has nothing to do with another surgery."

"No it doesn't Mr. Negative. Your parents have agreed to be relocated." Mary stated.

"On what conditions?" Marshall knew them well enough to know it wasn't that simple.

"Just one; they get to see you before they leave and before you get your undies in a bunch they're bringing a crap load of security with them." Mary didn't want to get him worked up over all of this.

"Is that a wise choice?" Marshall couldn't help but ask and was rewarded with a scathing glare from Mary.

"No we thought we'd see if we could bring them here just for kicks or better yet to see if we could sneak them in and out without getting them killed. It would be the ultimate training session." She bit out before smacking his arm. "What is wrong with you? We wouldn't do that to your parents or you numbnuts."

"I didn't…" Marshall started but Mary cut him off.

"I'm going to let that slip by with the excuse of the pain medication you're on but if you ever suggest that Stan or I would do that to your family again than you and are going to have a throw down at the gym when you're completely healed. Do I make myself clear?" Mary was still glaring and her arms were crossed over her chest in a defensive stance.

Marshall smirked he couldn't help it the thought of rolling around and pinning her to the ground was a very pleasant thought especially after her admitting she loved him.

"Mind out of the gutter Doofus; you're parents are coming do you really want to go there with them coming here?" Mary shook her head but the image was also in her mind not that she'd admit it.

"Mine or your thoughts" Marshall laughed catching the look in her eyes and the way her cheeks flashed a quick red.

"Why do I put up with you again?" Mary questioned embarrassed he figured out she'd been thinking along the same lines as him.

"Because you love me." He sing songed.

"You're going to make me regret saying that aren't you?" Mary asked.

Marshall decided to see if he could get her worked up since he was bored with just laying there. "That's the only thing that you won't regret me making you do."

Mary knew what he was implying and was about to answer when she heard the door open.

"Saved by the company." Mary muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Marshall smirked when she turned and glared at him as Stan and his parents entered.

"Marshall." Elizabeth cried out and moved swiftly to her son's side kissing his cheek and stoking his hair while tears threatened to spill.

"Mom; I'm fine. You know that I'm not that easy to get rid of just ask Mary." Marshall lightly teased to reassure her.

Mary stuck her tongue out at him as Elizabeth stared at him angrily for a minute.

"Don't you dare make lightly of what happened; you scared Mary and me horribly the other day." Elizabeth chastised and Mary cringed at that admission.

Marshall looked to his Dad for help; Ryder finally gave in.

"Elizabeth stop smothering your son; he's not appreciating it." Ryder winked at Marshall who rolled his eyes knowing that statement wouldn't go over well.

"Dad, you're not helping. Stop antagonizing her." Marshall replied back after seeing the scowl on his mother's face.

Ryder moved over to the bed and squeezed Marshall's shoulder gently before covering his hand with his. "How are you feeling son?"

"I'm doing good Dad considering. How are you? What did the doctor say about your injuries?" Marshall still felt guilty for all of this coming to his parents even this Marta was after his Dad.

"Stop blaming yourself this isn't just about you. Marta wants me dead to make up for her husband dying in prison that's not about you." Ryder wanted to make sure Marshall understood that. It seemed like these people knew how to bring back all of his son's insecurities.

"If they hadn't made the connection with me there wouldn't be anything happening." Marshall whispered softly before turning away from his father.

Ryder had wanted to wait with this conversation but it was obvious Marshall needed to hear it now. "Could all of you please give me and my son some time?"

Elizabeth heard Marshall's comment and knew what Ryder wanted to do or at least start but she hated to leave the room. "You have exactly twenty minutes before we come back in this room so Marshall, do _not_ interrupt your father when he's talking to you."

Mary didn't want to leave and was about to remind them that it was her responsibility to protect her partner when Stan grabbed her arm.

"We'll be right outside in case they need anything." Stan reminded. Mary huffed but finally turned to leave.

"Thank you." Ryder stated as they all walked out of the room.

Marshall felt a huge pit in his stomach knowing he wasn't going to like this conversation. "Dad…" He started but stopped when his father lifted his hand in a stop gesture.

"You are supposed to listen to what I say before you even think about answering anything. Do you understand?" Ryder asked sternly not wanting to but knowing it was the only way to get through to his son sometimes.

"Yes sir." Marshall realized he sounded like a little boy caught doing something wrong.

"I should've had this conversation with you years ago. I owe you a lot of apologies for the way I handled things after Emily died. I never wanted you to worry that I blamed you for anything but you always seem to go back to that."

"Dad, you were doing your job." Marshall interrupted and was given a warning finger by his dad to stop right there.

"No Marshall, I wasn't. I volunteered for more duties that required overnight stays so that I didn't have to watch your mother's suffering and yours. When you didn't want to come out of your room and withdrew from the world it felt like you had been killed to. At some point it became easier to be away than to watch as you slipped away and your mother's heart broke. It was cowardly, foolish and the biggest mistake of my life." Ryder stated feeling the pain of that error heavy in his heart. He saw Marshall's eyes go down towards the blanket on the bed. "Hey, I don't blame you for you reaction I just felt like I failed all of you and didn't know how to handle it so I buried myself in work instead of being where I was needed most. I failed both you and your mother in that aspect and when you finally came out of the room we let you try to be both you and Emily instead of helping you grieve and find yourself along the way. It helped your Mom and neither of us thought about what it did to you because we believed you were moving forward. It took us a long time to realize you must've heard your mother breakdown and that's why you did it. Is it the reason?"

Marshall began to play with the blanket corner trying to figure out the best way to state his side.

Ryder saw the hesitation immediately and the flash of concern that shone in his son's eyes. "Marshall, just tell me the honest answer. There is no need to sugar coat it and it won't hurt anyone. Please just talk to me."

"It wasn't just that; I heard you and mom fighting about me the night before you left town. Then mom broke down a few days later and I thought if I came out then you'd come home and mom wouldn't hurt so much. I remembered her telling Emily what she wanted to teach her so I kept asking to learn to fill the void in mom's life. I don't mind what I learned and it seemed to make her happy. But…" He trailed off neither aware that the Elizabeth, Mary and Stan had returned into the room.

"I still didn't come home and you thought that I blamed you for not being there to protect Emily." Ryder finished and Marshall nodded slightly.

"You always told me I was the man of the house when you were gone and to take care of Mom and Emily." Marshall stated flatly.

Ryder felt sick he'd never meant it like that. "It wasn't meant that way; it was something my father had always said to me before he left the same way his dad did to him. It was more of a traditional thing. You were nine years old Marshall if you had been there you both would have died; I'm grateful everyday that your mother kept you home from school. I doubt we could've survived losing you both. We lost you for a year to that room and you seemed content to absorb whatever information you could just to keep your mind occupied. I was afraid if we'd taken that away and forced you out we would've done more damage to you. We were fighting over the best way to take care of you and get you back into the living. I ran from the problem when there seemed to be no solution and that made it worse. I'm truly sorry for that." Ryder felt the tear slip down his cheek as he realized all they had done wrong.

Marshall bit his lower lip before explaining the room. "It was safer there; I didn't have to see the pain on yours or mom's faces and I didn't have to see Emily's empty room. I hated myself for not being there but I wouldn't have hurt myself because it would've destroyed the two of you."

Mary wrapped her arms around Elizabeth shoulder while they all listened to what happened. Elizabeth was fighting to not sob at what Marshall had felt knowing the conversation wasn't over. Stan kept a reassuring hand on her back and Mary felt like she wanted to bawl. After seeing the pictures of Marshall when he was little she could just imagine the pain etched in the eyes and face while he attempted to cover it up and it hurt her heart.

"I'm so sorry that's how you felt; why didn't you say anything to us. I know that we were all hurting but I thought you knew you could talk to us about anything including Emily." Ryder searched Marshall's face.

"I didn't want you and mom to fight or cause either of you more pain so I stayed in my room and read everything I could until the last fight when I heard you say to Mom that it might be better if you didn't come home for awhile and that it was to painful to see me." Marshall couldn't help the memories that flooded to the surface of his mind or the pain in caused.

Ryder realized all these years he's thought that was why he hated him if something went wrong. It sickened him to know that Marshall must not have heard the whole conversation.

"I figured if I stayed out of your sight than maybe you'd stay and Mom would be okay. If I took over for Emily than mom wouldn't have missed out on all the things she wanted to teach her and it might make her happier. I could live with you not liking me if you and mom were okay." Marshall continued to fidget with the blanket.

"Oh Marshall," His dad started and choked up before forcing himself to calm down. "You missed the rest of the argument. I told your mom it was too painful to watch you hide from the world and not be the bright eyed boy who wondered at all the things around him. We lost you when we lost Emily and I thought we'd never get to see the happy little boy who ran into my arms after I came home from work. We watched you struggle to find a balance that you couldn't seem to find and no matter how hard we tried to reach you there were only two places you seemed to feel safe. One was by your mom and the other was in your room." Ryder pulled the chair up to the bed and sat down to focus completely on his son. "Marshall your mother and I have always loved you. I never and I mean _**never**_ blamed you or hated you for anything. I have always been proud and honored that you are my son. Never doubt that." Ryder squeezed Marshall's hand and wiped the tears that slipped down his cheek.

Elizabeth moved forward and came over to the two most important men in her life. "Your father is right Marshall and I owe you an apology for not realizing what you were trying to do. I was so relieved that you'd come out of the bedroom and started talking to me that I never realized what you were trying to do. We've hurt you and that isn't all right. I love you my precious boy." She kissed his forehead and gave him a tender hug.

Mary looked away from the scene and furiously wiped away the tears that had finally found there way out of her eyes. She hurt for the family and everything that they had gone through. Stan squeezed her shoulder seeing her distress while fighting the lump in his throat when his cell went off and he signaled to Mary that he was going to take the call.

Stan came back in with a grimace on his face. Mary looked to him.

"What's wrong?" She whispered trying not to disturb Marshall and his parents.

"I hate to break this up but we need to get Ryder and Elizabeth out of here and Marshall was moved up in surgery and will be removed from the hospital to a safe house. They grabbed Wendy Lawson the nurse that worked on Marshall." He explained to Mary.

"Crap!" Mary knew they had to move now.

"Ryder and Elizabeth you need to say goodbye to Marshall now. You two need to get out of this hospital immediately. Marshall you're going in to surgery to remove the chest tube and then you'll be moved to a safe house with a medical staff on hand."

Ryder heard the urgency. "What happened?"

"They grabbed one of the nurses and they have something to make her talk. You are all in danger and we need to move now." Stan felt horrible for this.

"But..." Elizabeth began to protest.

"Mom you have to go. It's the only way to keep you safe. I'll see you later. I love you both." Marshall let them kiss him goodbye and fuss before they were led out of the room and he was being wheeled to the surgical room yet again.

Stan was having Mr. Livingston's files erased from the computer and if anybody did manage to hack in they would get that he was discharged with an address that leads to and abandoned home and some marshals waiting to pick up anyone that comes there. Mary escorted Marshall with his detail to the surgical wing while they got transportation ready to take him out of Wyoming and into Denver.


	9. Chapter 9

Vance called Mickey and Damien into his office; there was another piece of business he needed to have taken care of.

"What's the job boss?" The two men asked as they were waiting for the nurse to come to in order to give her the serum.

"I need you to go take care of Tristan Lockhart; he's a loose end that needs to be tied up."

"Where's he at?" Damien asked and accepted the piece of paper.

"Make it quick and dispose of him discreetly. I want him out of the way as we don't need any loose ends.

"On it boss." The two men headed out as Marta walked back in.

"Where's Ryder Mann?" Marta questioned.

"We should know shortly. Patience is an important thing when trying to dispose of people." Vance stated firmly.

"Patience and slowness are what gets you caught. I want that man dead and I want him dead soon!" Marta yelled at him.

"I don't really give a damn about what you want. You don't run the show here and I'll remind you that while I understand you're tired of being beaten down you chose the path that you're currently walking so don't lecture me about failures either. Your life has been nothing but one failure after another." Vance hissed out at her grabbing her hand as she went to smack him. "The truth hurts doesn't it? I wouldn't even be doing this for you if it didn't suit a purpose for me."

"You're stepfather taught you well. You're a selfish conceited bastard and that will get you dead or back in prison again. While I relate to your need for revenge; you might want to remember your son shot at them first and you sent him into the mess unprepared. The marshal defended his partner and you and your sorry attempts at raising my grandson into this world of crime is what caused him to die. That is on your shoulders." Marta knew the words would hurt him and turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Vance had been about to take a swig of the brandy he had sitting on his desk when she had stated those words. He picked the glass up and threw it against the wall; vowing when this was over she'd disappear into the night. Picking up his phone he called Tristan.

"Hey boss." Tristan answered nervously.

"Mickey and Damien are on their way to pick you up and bring you here; be ready for them." Vance hung up not waiting for a reply.

* * *

Marta was furious at her son and decided it was time to branch out on her own. She had some contacts that would help her since they'd always questioned if Vance had killed Blaze. His obsession with the younger Mann would get in the way of her revenge for Colby. His father should've been his first priority; she had grown up next door to Colby and they were inseparable since childhood. They married after high school and had been doing wonderfully until Colby lost his job and started to drink. Shaking the memories off she packed up her things, slipped out of the house, grabbed one of the cars and headed to a local motel to make her calls.

She had called three of Blaze's former associates and they promised to use their contacts to get back to her. Now she had to wait and see what came of it.

* * *

Mary and Stan paced outside the surgical wing where Marshall was getting the chest tube removed; the doctor wasn't happy with the idea of moving him but for now it was the only way to guarantee his safety.

"How soon did the doctor say before we can transport him out of here Stan?" Mary asked concerned.

Stan rolled his eye and thought about chastising her for not paying attention. "He wants to keep him for four hours to make sure there are no complications and it's a little over an hour and a half to Denver." Stan said softly so only Mary could hear.

"What happens to him if they come after us or there's a complication with his chest tube removal? Stan, there are so many things that could go wrong." Mary knew she wasn't thinking like a marshal right now but her fear over losing Marshall was compiling as everything that could go wrong played in her mind.

"What happens if they come here and shoot up the hospital? I know you're worried but I need you to be you right now and so does Marshall." Stan cautioned.

Mary took a few deep breaths knowing Stan was right. "Okay but if something happens to him I reserve the right to hurt you or anyone else who gets in my way of getting Vance." The words hissed out in anger.

"I wouldn't dream of standing in your way." Stan smiled. "Marshall is strong and determined don't you worry about him; he'll be fine."

"How much more can Vance and his family put them through? I want him Stan and I want him to rot in jail and suffer for what he's done to the Mann's." Mary felt her blood boiling at the mere thought of the pain she's watched each of them suffer through.

"They'll get their justice Mary but in the meantime let's focus on keeping his family safe. His parents should be on the plane about now. Eleanor is meeting them at the airstrip." Stan could relate to the anger Mary felt as he had the same feelings as he watched Elizabeth and Ryder fight to stay strong while worried about their son and each other.

"Damn straight." Mary said straightened her shoulders and put her mind back into ass kicking mode.

* * *

Vance entered the room where Wendy was in as his men had already given her the serum as she had started to come around. Grabbing a chair he sat across from her and leaned back casually as he started to ask his questions.

"Now Ms Lawson what can you tell me about Ryder Mann?"

"Explosion victim well secured changed his name but not much else. I didn't work on him. I was in charge of Mr. Livingston."

"Who's Mr. Livingston?" Vance asked curiously. "Is Ryder Mann still in the hospital?"

"Mr. Livingston is the one who saved Mr. Mann; when I was last at work they talked about moving him out of the hospital because of the shooting." Wendy's voice answered weakly.

"What is Mr. Livingston's first name?" Vance demanded.

"The blonde marshal called him Marshall." Wendy responded.

Vance perked up at that and began to wonder if he was getting his hopes up or if Mr. Livingston is who he was thinking he was. "Describe Mr. Livingston." His voice boomed in demand.

There was a moment of hesitation and then Wendy began. "Tall, skinny, beautiful blue eyes; was polite the few times he was conscious when I was working on him."

Vance couldn't believe it Marshall Mann was already in town but he left the room to grab a photo to make sure. "Is this him?" He demanded shoving the picture into her face.

"That's Mr. Livingston or at least a younger version of him. His face is more mature or maybe it seemed that way from the injuries." Wendy stated.

"Is he still at the hospital?" Vance needed the final answer.

"He was when I left." Wendy answered.

Vance couldn't keep the evil smile off his face as he got out of the chair and headed towards the room. Grabbing his cell phone he called Damien.

"Has the problem been taken care of?"

"Yes boss; we've just finished disposing of it and were headed back." Damien answered.

"Meet me in the parking structure of the hospital. Marshall Mann is in that hospital and we're going to find him and get rid of him. I'm calling in Joey and a couple of the others and will have the rest dispose of our visitor." Vance instructed.

"On it boss." Damien stated before hanging up and informing Mickey of the change in plans.

Vance went upstairs and got Joey up.

"Hey boss what's up?" Joey questioned not liking the gleam in the man's eyes.

"Get ready to leave in five minutes we're heading to the hospital; Marshall Mann was checked in as a Mr. Livingston and I want him dead before today is over." Vance hissed.

Joey closed the door and began to get ready. Grabbing the private cell he sent an urgent text to his boss and let him know they were headed to the hospital to get Marshall Mann. Then grabbing his gear he headed downstairs and got into the truck with Vance all the while knowing the team that was being sent to infiltrate this home was going to come up mostly empty. He hoped they got to the nurse before it was too late.

* * *

Stan and Mary were waiting with Marshall in recovery while the anesthetic wore off; when his phone went off. Stepping out of the room he took the call.

"McQueen? This is Pulaski you need to get Marshall out of the hospital now. Vance knows about Mann being at the hospital; they drugged his nurse and got the information."

Stan cursed silently and thanked Pulaski before hanging up. He was about to say something to Mary when the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Mary quickly asked.

"He's resting and is in some pain so we'll be giving him something for that but there is nothing unusual about it. Chest tube removals are known to cause the patient pain."

Stan interrupted Mary before she could ask anything else. "I need him ready to transport in the next five minutes."

The doctor and Mary both looked at him like he was crazy.

"What the hell Stan?" Mary noticed the anxiety in his face.

"Mr. McQueen, he needs time to recover before you move him. Four hours was the least I was willing to let him go at." The doctor argued.

"Well you now have five minutes as the people who are after him now know his location. This hospital can't withstand the damage the men and his associates would do to the place and they are a bigger threat to my inspector's health at the moment. I want him ready to move now and give him whatever you need." Stan ordered and left Mary to the details as she now knew why. He moved away and called to get the transport cover ready to move.

The doctor looked to the woman. "Is he serious?"

"Deadly. Let's go." Mary said urgently.

"Look he can't be jostled around too much or he could have a relapse." The doctor didn't like this one bit.

"Then give him something to knock him out and I'll make sure he doesn't move but he can't stay. These men will shoot up your whole damn place if it gets them what they want." Mary insisted.

"Fine, come with me but just so you know I'm totally against this as it isn't in the best interest of my patient." The doctor huffed.

"It's in his best interest or we wouldn't be moving him; keeping him here will only allow them a better chance to kill him and I'm not letting that happen so get him ready _**now**_." Mary fumed.

* * *

Stan had the cars ready and waiting as they finally wheeled Marshall down to the parking garage with a full detail. The doctor had given him a sedative to keep him unconscious. Stan saw them coming and opened the passenger door of the minivan.

Mary raised an eyebrow in question.

"I've got a decoy group going out in the standard SUV and I figured they wouldn't be looking for a minivan besides it will allow Marshall to lie down and still be room for you to maneuver any way necessary." Stan explained.

Mary didn't like it as she worried if it would be enough to protect them but Stan had a valid point; no one would be expecting them to use it. "Fine; let's get him out of here"

Marshall was loaded into the minivan and they took off in the opposite direction of the decoy units. They were pulling out the other entrance when they heard the screeching of metal against metal followed by the sound of gunfire.

"Mary, hang on to Marshall." Stan warned as he punched it out the other direction. He wanted as much space as possible between them and the gunplay happening at the other end.

"Once we reach Fort Collins we'll be getting eyes in the sky and some unmarked backup to stick nearby just in case." Stan weaved his way through several side streets until he hooked up with Randall Avenue and merged onto I-25 South.

Mary had been bracing Marshall so that he wouldn't be jostled in the seat that they had laid him down on. She was grateful for the fact he was sleeping through this as he would've gotten agitated already worrying about what happened to everyone else.

"Floor it Stan I don't want them getting any chance to follow us." Mary demanded from her spot near Marshall.

"We don't want to stick out either Mary and there is no one following us so far. How's Marshall doing?" Stan questioned worried about him; knowing they moved him much sooner than they should've.

"I've got him pretty well braced and he's not moving around a lot and sense the sedative seems to be keeping him out cold he'll be fine until we get to the safe house and then he'll be demanding answers." Mary knew exactly what they were in for later and would deal with it. She was relieved to be away from the confinement of the hospital. "At least now we'll be able to have a more secure area to keep him in."

"The medical team should be at the safe house when we arrive and they will be kept guarded when they come and go from the safe house. There is a fax in the passenger seat containing the information on the new security detail and the medical staff." Stan grabbed it and passed it back to Mary. "Memorize it; I'm not taking any chance with Marshall's life."

"When he's better we need to come up with a plan to get Vance once and for all; this looking over his shoulder everywhere we go is getting old quickly and I want him as far away from Marshall as I can get him." Mary stated firmly.

* * *

Vance had been furious by the time the shootout had ended; Mickey, Damien and him had all realized too late that it had been a decoy detail that they had ambushed. With the recognition of that Mickey, Damien and he got out of the vicinity with only a few bullet holes to the windshield of the truck.

"We need to get a new car and figure out where they are moving him to. According to the injuries the nurse mentioned there is no way they can fly him anywhere. I want all of your contacts looking at hotels, motels, train stations, bus stations, car rentals and anything else that you can think of heading out of Wyoming. We have no clue where they are headed. Find me the information and while we're at it find me a marshal or someone that works at the building that we can get information from. If you have to grab their children, spouse or grandkids; Marshall Mann does not get away from us." Vance fumed.

"Do you want to head back to the house?" Damien asked.

"No they might know where we were and I'm not taking any chances. You all knew the stakes when you joined this group; if you're caught than deal with it on your own but if you squeal on me than you will pay." Vance had made sure that message had gotten across to the men he hired.

"What about your mother?" Mickey questioned.

"Some jail time would do her good." Vance and his mother hadn't gotten along for years now. He tolerated her for the fact that she'd been beaten by Blaze but her obsession with going after Ryder Mann was getting in the way of his revenge with Marshall Mann and that wasn't tolerated. His son's memory came before the alcoholic father he never knew.

* * *

Eleanor called Stan at the time she expected them to arrive at the safe house in Denver; Marshall's parents would be arriving within an hour after they'd been sent all over the place to avoid detection. She wanted to be able to give them an update on how their son was and if she was honest about it she was worried about Marshall herself.

"McQueen." Stan answered wearily as they were moving Marshall into the safe house.

"Hey Stan; I wanted to check on Marshall before I go pick up his parents at the airport with the security detail." Eleanor stated.

"We got him out just in time; he slept the whole way here and Mary made sure that he wasn't jostled. The doctor is going to look him over as soon as they get him into the bedroom." Stan stated.

Eleanor heard the relief in the statement when he said just in time. "What happened?"

"The decoy was attacked according to the call I received. They managed to arrest most of the men but from what we were able to gather Vance and his two main men were not part of the group. We're looking for them and they had a team storm the house they were held up in. They couldn't save the nurse that had been taken and Marshall doesn't know that yet. I'd rather not tell him at all but sooner or later he'll find out." Stan knew Marshall well enough to know that he'd blame himself for that and it was more trouble that he didn't need.

"What should I tell his parents?" Eleanor didn't want them worrying anymore than they had to especially since they couldn't be near them.

"Let them know Marshall is safe and that he traveled well. Marta and Vance are still missing so the threat remains and as soon as we can we'll bring him home safely." Stan wasn't about to let these people ruin Marshall's family anymore.

"Alright; the three of you be careful and tell Marshall I'm thinking about him and he needs to get better." Eleanor hated not being able to help more than what she was doing.

"Thanks I'll pass the message on." Stan stated and went into the home to find Mary pacing outside the bedroom door angrily. He took a deep breath before asking.

"What's wrong?"

"He kicked me out saying I was in the way so I made sure one of the others is in with the doctor. I don't like him." Mary stressed.

"You don't like him because you were in the way and didn't get your way. You don't like being kicked out of any room when your partner's safety or health are an issue and if you'd learn to be quiet and stay out of their way it wouldn't happen. Ask Marshall how it's done and he can explain it to you."

Mary glared at Stan knowing he was talking about her shooting. Marshall had been the one person that the staff had welcomed with open arms to visit her.

"Sure take his side on the matter." Mary huffed.

"It's not my fault he knows how to behave and be civil around people. I keep hoping someday that trait will rub off on you." Stan smirked and Mary stuck her tongue out at him when he walked away.

"Don't think I don't know what you just did Mary." Stan cautioned and kept walking.

* * *

Vance was furious; they were holed up in some dive of a hotel outside of Cheyenne trying to figure out where they had taken Marshall. He should have known they'd plan a decoy but he wanted this so bad he hadn't been able to think of anything other than getting his revenge. He looked at Mickey and Damien.

"Alright let's think this through; they couldn't have traveled too far with him and we know he can't fly for at least four weeks from his injury." Vance didn't need the nurse to tell him that part he's known from his own past experience. "We have no clue which place he's located out of and we need to get more people to help search. Damien you call in some more of the boys from Houston and Mickey you start with your local contacts in South Dakota, Montana, Idaho, Utah, and Colorado and see if you can get any kind of lead; those are the closest states to here and would be the most likely places they would take him. I'll call the attorney and see if he can't get any of our boys out of jail."

"You had mentioned finding someone with information on where they could've taken the Mann family who do you want us to grab one of them?" Mickey questioned.

"Use our Houston group to find out if any of our people managed to get away that we don't know about if not have them send some men down to grab someone that might have the information within the Marshal Service. The hospital staff wouldn't be informed of where they were taking him. We're close and I don't want to lose him. It has taken too many years to get this close." Vance threw a glass against the wall and went into the adjoining room to make his calls.

* * *

Stan had returned in time for the doctor to come out and get an update.

"Mr. Mann is resting comfortably; we've checked him over and there doesn't appear to be any more damage done to him. He will be sore from the chest tube removal how much depends on him. Some patients say it hurts badly and others don't seem to mind. The x-rays we took will tell me more but from what I understand of his case he's making remarkable progress in healing." The doctor informed Stan and barely acknowledged the blonde partner who'd caused such a fuss.

"I need to know the second we can fly him out of here." Stan informed the man. "Is there anything else that we can do for him?"

"Just make sure he gets plenty of rest and doesn't jostle around to much as his ribs are healing nicely but they are still healing."

"Thank you. A team will escort you home and stay with you. We'll call if we need anything and they will return you here." Stan let him know.

"I've left a bottle of painkillers in case he does have the need for relief. The instructions are there also for them. Any questions or concerns please contact me right away." The doctor nodded and then left.

Stan turned to Mary and took a good look at her. "Why don't you go shower, change and get some sleep? You look awful and Marshall will worry about you instead of focusing on himself." He knew that it was a guilt trip but he figured it would be the only way to get her to listen.

"Fine." She huffed but smiled as she walked by to grab her things. Stan didn't say anything about where she had to get her sleep.

Mary finished showering and changing and then headed into Marshall's room. She searched for a blanket and finally found one; grabbing it she curled up next to Marshall on the bed. She listened to the sounds of his light breathing while he slept and then laid her head on his shoulder while placing a hand over his heart. The shallow breathing and steady heartbeat lulled her to a deep sleep.

Stan decided to check on Marshall and opened the door quietly; the sight that greeted him caused him to shake his head before smirking. He should've known she's sneak in and stay with Marshall. How Mary didn't realize till recently that she was in love with her partner Stan would never understand. The way they looked now peaceful and content warmed his heart. Closing the door behind him; he made sure to keep anyone else from entering and disturbing the duo.

* * *

Eleanor met Ryder and Elizabeth at the airport.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mann it's a pleasure to see you again although I wish it were under better circumstances." Eleanor greeted.

"Please call us Ryder and Elizabeth." Ryder said as he considered all of Marshall's co-workers family.

"Have you heard anything about Marshall?" Elizabeth hadn't been able to keep the desperation out of her voice.

"Yes he's safe and sound at a safe house and traveled well." Eleanor went on to explain all that Stan had told her.

"Did Stan mention how long it would be before they returned?" Elizabeth questioned desperate to find out when she could see her son.

"It will be at least four more weeks before he is able to travel by airplane and that is from the time they state his lung is healed. I'm sorry I know this must be difficult for you but Mary and Stan will keep him safe; in the meantime I have a set of keys to Marshall's home so if you'd like to stay there we can head there now." Eleanor had been left a set by Marshall so that she could keep his plants alive since they didn't know how long they'd be gone.

"Thank you that would be fine." Ryder stated hoping that being in his home would at least make it feel like he was closer to Marshall.


	10. Chapter 10

Marshall woke to a weight on his shoulder and a hand over his heart; forcing his eyes open he noted the blonde hair and was immediately relieved. His eyes began to look around the room and he swiftly became aware that he wasn't in the hospital anymore. Worry began to creep its way into his body and he couldn't help but wonder what happened.

"Mare?" He shook her a little and was given a slight moan in response. "Mare!" He said more urgently and it seemed to do the trick as she shot up and went to reach for her glock.

"What? What's wrong Marshall? Do you need a doctor or he left painkillers." Mary was trying to focus on what had Marshall agitated.

"Where are we and what's going on?" Marshall demanded.

Mary forgot that Marshall didn't know about the move. "We had to move you after they took the chest tube out as your location had been compromised. We are in a safe house in Denver and you need to calm down the last thing we need is you going into another hospital." She made sure when she talked to him that he could see the truth in her eyes.

"My parents?" Marshall rushed out.

"They're at your house in Albuquerque, okay? Eleanor is making arrangements for them and they have a security detail also." She noticed as he finally started to relax once she had confirmed they were safe. "You know we won't let anything happen to any of you right?"

Marshall nodded knowing it was true. "It's the unknown that has me worried for them." He admitted and took a good look at her. "You look like crap."

Mary smirked when he blushed realizing how bad that sounded. "How do you really feel cowboy?"

"I didn't mean it that way, when's the last time you slept?" Marshall questioned.

"Well I was sleeping just fine and dandy until this Doofus I know and love decided to wake me up from the first decent nights sleep I had in days." Mary teased and reached for his hand interlocking their fingers together.

Marshall's heart swelled when she said she loved him again but he was still worried it was a reaction to his near death experience that had her saying it. "Mare we need to talk about your feelings."

Mary leaned up on one arm and glanced into his face and knew immediately what he was thinking. "Yes we do but it's not because I said them to you for fear that you were dying. I'll admit when they used the paddles it scared the crap out of me and I realized everything I could have lost without ever telling you how I felt. It's not something I say easily or lightly and the one thing I know is that everything that has ever been good in my life has come with you as a part of it. I couldn't survive without you here by me and that's why I never let myself admit it. Do you remember when you were playing with the Billup's baby daughter when they adopted Lonny?"

"Yeah she was adorable." Marshall recalled and she was going to be a heartbreaker when she grew up if the way she was growing was any kind of a clue. "Why?"

"I never understood the attraction of having a child but seeing you holding her and the way you lit up when you played with her warmed me up on the inside. Raph had wanted kids but I didn't; not with him. You are the only person in this world that I would want to have a child with. If we can make this work I know that I would want to have your children and that frightens me also but I know you wouldn't leave me. Do you get what I'm telling you?" Mary was hoping he translated that into she would love to marry him, have his children and grow old with him and only him.

Marshall understood what she was saying but was having a hard time believing it after all these years. "So you're saying you'd like to use my body to get my sperm to create another generation of the Mann's who could join in law enforcement or you've taken some of my meds and are higher than a kite and not knowing what you're saying. Personally I prefer the first version." He smiled at her.

"I told you I wanted to try out riding a cowboy so you better have your hat and spurs ready for when you're healed buster because you're mine and there is nowhere you can hide that I won't find you." She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips not wanting to stir the passion within either of them until he was healed.

Marshall deepened the kiss and pulled Mary's face closer to his until she finally pulled back to his surprise. "Something wrong?" He asked confused thinking he'd done something wrong.

"You are in no shape for where that kiss was going to head us to. Close your eyes and get some more sleep. When you wake up there are some things you and I need to discuss that don't have to do with starting a relationship but they need to be discussed." Mary cautioned.

"Should I be concerned?" Marshall had a feeling they were headed for more emotional upheaval and he didn't look forward to it.

"Nothing the two of us can't handle." Mary said snuggling back up to him and listening till he fell asleep before following his example.

Vance was getting angrier by the second; they had been unable to turn up anything on them transporting Marshall Mann anywhere by bus or train which meant they had to have taken him by car. He stormed into the room Mickey and Damien were in.

"How long before the group from Houston arrives in Cheyenne?" He demanded.

Damien looked up at his boss. "They should reach Cheyenne in a few hours and they were given the background on whose who in the Cheyenne office from an Assistant D.A that's trying to keep his affair from his wife. The team is going over the files to see who would be best to grab for an interrogation."

"You have twenty-four hours to get me that information by any means necessary." Vance informed them before slamming the door back into his room where he let his anger and resentment fester at the memory of his son's funeral. He could still see it as clearly today as the day it happened. The only thing that would help would be to kill Marshall Mann and then he could finally completely lay his son to rest.

Mary woke before Marshall and watched him sleep; enjoying the peaceful features of his face that she knew would turn into worry lines the minute he woke up. She knew he'd feel guilty for the nurse that was taken to Vance's hideout and it was the last thing he needed. She was serious when she told him they needed to talk because Marshall needed to release a lot of the pain and guilt he was harboring inside. He was good at it but now that she knew what to look for she wasn't going to allow it to continue. She had been blind enough towards him for too long already and she needed to change that. His feelings mattered to her and no matter what happened she was going to be the person he could learn to lean on albeit with a few mistakes by trial and error.

Her inner turmoil ramblings were interrupted by the slight movement of Marshall's head and she watched as his eyes began to flutter trying to open but not really wanting to. She smiled when he turned his head towards her.

"Morning." Marshall greeted wiping his hands over his eyes.

"Morning yourself. How are you feeling?" She hadn't missed the slight wince as he lifted the arm the chest tube had been put into.

"I'm okay a little sore but okay. You look better." Marshall wanted to get the topic off of him. He was tired of everyone constantly worrying about his health.

Mary knew the change of tactic and wasn't going to let it slide. "How much pain are you in and do you need the painkillers?"

"Stop fussing; I'm not a kid and I said I was okay." Marshall huffed and Mary rolled her eyes at him.

"Marshall I know that you don't like taking medicine but if you're in pain than it will help and after everything you've been through no one is going to pass judgment." Mary reminded.

"I don't want the meds; I need to be able to think clearly and I'm tired of being pumped up on medication. I didn't even know we switched locations much less ended up in another state." He stated frustrated. "How was our location compromised?"

"Some of Vance's men grabbed someone and had a hard time breaking them. They had some truth serum flown in to loosen up that person's tongue." Mary was avoiding telling him who it was especially since it was an innocent in all of this.

Marshall didn't miss the fact Mary didn't mention who it was. "Who did they grab?"

"What difference does it make? They were going in to get the person out." Mary stated.

"Don't coddle me Mary!" Marshall ran a hand through his hair ignoring the pain the movement caused. "I have a right to know."

"Why so you can add it onto the crap load of guilt you seem to find necessary to lie on your shoulders?" Mary yelled back both missing Stan entering the room.

"Knock it off both of you!" Stan yelled to get their attention before they got into a verbal sparring that would probably scare the other inspectors in the house. "Mary why are you getting Marshall worked up?"

Mary threw her hands up in the air. "Why is it always my fault?"

Stan gave her a look that screamed you need to ask.

"Who did they grab to compromise the security at the hospital?" Marshall's question came off as more of a demand.

Stan now knew why Mary was getting frustrated at Marshall.

Marshall saw the look and before Stan could answer threw in. "Don't you dare tell me it doesn't matter either."

"One of the nurses that was working on you in the ICU." Stan answered.

"Did they get her out?" Marshall asked and his stomach turned at the expression on Stan's face.

"She was already dead by the time they stormed the building." Stan didn't miss the hurt look in Marshall's eyes or the way Mary silently cursed in order to not upset her partner more.

"Tell me they at least got Vance and Marta." Mary demanded as she reached out to gently lock her fingers in Marshall's.

"Neither has been found and no one saw Marta since her argument with Vance earlier in the day according to the few they were able to get to talk. Her things were missing so she may have left Wyoming already. Vance's location is a mystery and we've beefed up the security detail on your parents until we can locate him." Stan let Marshall know. "We have photos sent to all local law enforcement agencies within the surrounding states. There has also been word from Houston that a lot of activity seems to be going on with some of the secondary players in Vance's organization."

"He won't quit until he finds me." Marshall stated quietly. "Maybe we should give him what he wants."

Mary punched his shoulder not caring if it hurt him or not. "You've finally lost your mind. I knew all that information would damage it some day. Using you as bait is a brilliant idea since you can barely stand much less move your arm without it hurting and you're suppose to be the smart one!" Mary stated furiously.

"Marshall; Mary's right there's no way that you could be used as bait in your condition." Stan stated before Marshall could argue.

"Fine then let's lead them some place that they think I'm hiding out and set a trap for him. I don't want anyone else dying because someone is after me and I don't feel like looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life." Marshall stated adamantly.

"He does have a point there Stan. We can set a trap and keep Doofus as far away from the location as possible." Mary liked the plan especially the part where Marshall wasn't there.

"Alright let me come up with a few ideas and we'll work something out. In the meantime you both need to get some more rest." Stan turned and shook his head at the two.

Mary could see the pain hidden in the depths of Marshall's blue eyes. "Don't you dare take the blame for this. There was no way for you to know or do anything about it and it's on Vance that she died not you." Mary forced him to look at her. "We need to talk about several things the first being how much burden you keep carrying on your shoulders instead of letting others help. I know you told me about Emily and we've talked some about your Mom's shooting. We've never mentioned my shooting and what it did to you. You have so much pain bottled up inside you that I'm scared it will all come crashing in around you. I may not be the best person for opening up but I'm learning to do it with you and you need to return the favor. Don't shut me out Marshall." 

Marshall didn't like the desperation in her voice and was more scared to hear what she would think of everything. "Mare" He struggled for words.

"It won't hurt me to talk about this Marshall but in the end it will hurt you too. Please just open up to me. Let me help you." Mary stared into his eyes so he could see the honesty in what she said while she gently rubbed her thumb over his jaw line.

"I don't want to talk about your shooting or even think about it. We never talked about what you went through with Horst why does it matter." Marshall questioned.

"No we didn't because I actually went and talked to someone else about it. You were healing and I went and found someone who didn't know either of us to talk to." She never would've told him or anyone; it had been the biggest secret she ever kept from him. Oddly enough she went to the chapel in the hospital and talked to a Chaplin whom she'd never met before and it was hard but he had been patient.

"Mary you don't talk to anyone but me about your problems and even then I have to pull teeth to get it out of you." Marshall said looking at her.

"Normally you were correct but you scared the crap out of me and it was that or beat the crap out of my family until my worry dissolved. I've never seen or talked to the man again but it helped getting it off my chest." Mary admitted hoping it would get him to open up.

"You're serious aren't you?" Marshall watched as she nodded and found him speechless for the first time ever.

"Well don't lie there like that or you're likely to catch some flies and besides you need to talk to me." Mary reiterated the last part. "When you first told me about Emily you asked me why I didn't hate you and I thought I explained it to you but you've been extremely overprotective of me and I know it's not just because you care about me. Talk to me Marshall."

Marshall looked away and fidgeted with the blanket; contemplating what to tell her and afraid of how emotional he'd get. "I'm you're partner and as such am supposed to have your back; I knew things could go bad with that gang there and I should've listened to my gut and stayed but I had to go on that stupid date. I failed you and I don't get why you never blamed me. It was my fault for not being there to protect you. It's my job I protect you from the world and the world from you." 

Mary choked up at the reminder of Lola. "Marshall I told you to go; you asked and I said to go. I meant what I said when you told me about Emily. If you had been in either place at either of those moments in time you wouldn't be here today. You're taller than me and the bullet could have gone through your heart when you tried to push me out of the way. When your sister died if you'd been there he would've run both of you over. No one blames you but you and that needs to stop."

"You weren't breathing Mare." Marshall felt his control slipping and the tears beginning to slip from the corners of his eyes. "You almost left me and I couldn't bear that especially knowing I should've been with you. Dershowitz shouldn't have had to call. It's my responsibility to protect the witnesses and my partner. You were just lying on the gurney with the blood soaked on your shirt while they fought to keep you alive. It feels like everyone I touch gets hurt and now that nurse is dead because of me. When does it stop? It wasn't enough that his father killed my sister and that his son is the reason my old partner killed himself but now they are after me and will stop at nothing to get me. I don't want you, my parents or Stan getting hurt because of it. I couldn't bear to lose anyone else. I can't go through that again." The sobs took over as all the loss came back in his mind.

Mary held him closely and let him cry it out of his system. "If something happens than it was meant to be no matter how much we hate it. I'm not leaving you unless I'm forced to but Marshall none of this is your fault; it's Vance's and you need to stop taking the blame. It's not healthy. Please promise me you'll try and stop." She let the tears slide down her cheek feeling awful for Marshall and waiting until his head bobbed up and down in acknowledgment to her plea.

Stan came in an hour later to see Mary hanging on to a sleeping Marshall. "How's he doing?"

"Letting go a little at a time; I think once Vance is caught he'll finally allow himself to relax enough and start to heal emotionally." Mary hoped it was true.

"Give him time Mary this all is a constant reminder of the pain from his past that he had thought was buried. We'll get Vance, keep his family safe and when he needs us we'll be there for him but don't force it because it could backfire." Stan cautioned.

"It's easier being on the other end." Mary whispered knowing that at least when she was fighting her own demons she knew what they were and while she had a pretty good idea what Marshall's were she wasn't completely sure how deep they ran. "Did you come up with an idea?"

"I'm leaning towards his suggestion of setting up a fake location and reporting that in as where we are and then keep a group ready to storm it for when they come."

"What has you worried?" Mary asked.

"That it backfires and they come after Marshall here; I don't want him caught in a shootout or anything else that requires him to move swiftly. If he gets pushed around or shoved around too much it could do the same amount of damage if not more than a bullet and delays us from flying him home." Stan rubbed his hand over his head. "There are too many things that could go wrong."

"Then let's try and figure out how to avoid them." Marshall's groggy voice filled the room causing Mary and Stan to turn their attention to him.

"Marshall your job is to heal and continue getting rest." Mary started to argue.

"Oh please like you ever do what you're told. I want this over with and I need to know that my family is safe from these people. Help me into the kitchen and we can go over your ideas." Marshall insisted after glaring at Mary.

"Fine but it will be the living room and you will lie on the couch and not get up from there and that is an order." Stan fumed.

They slowly helped Marshall get up and move to the living room; by the time he was at the couch he was sweating and worn out. He sat down and Mary pointed to him to lay his form down and was getting aggravated when he didn't do her wishes.

"Give me a second Mare." He was trying to get his strength up to move his body back down.

When she realized he wasn't trying to be stubborn she helped him move and covered him up with a blanket Stan had retrieved. Stan and Mary both had to smirk when he fell asleep before they could start.

"Give me the files and I'll start looking at them until sleeping beauty awakens." She couldn't help herself.

Stan shook his head. "Go easy on him for a little bit would you?"

"I'm trying but it's hard to watch him self destruct with guilt for things he hasn't done wrong. Trust me I know a lot about that." Mary responded back while settling into the chair next to the sofa and opening the file. Stan tapped her shoulder and went to check in with Eleanor and the team in Cheyenne. Mary waited till Stan walked away before muttering "Damn stubborn cowboy doesn't have a clue what's good for him no wonder he needs me around." With that she began to go over the detail of the files.

* * *

Marta had been at the hotel trying to decide her next move when she saw the news cast about the dead nurse and the storming of the house Vance had them at.

She grabbed the phone right away while searching through her purse "Hello yes I need a first class ticket to Jordan on the earliest flight possible. Yes tomorrow morning will be perfect. Yes thank you."

Marta looked around the room and packed her suitcase; she'd change hotels for tonight and get herself in closer to Denver to fly out. The further away from this disaster she got the better off she'd be. In the meantime she would call Blaze's partners back and lay low for awhile before coming back and Jordan didn't have extradition laws with the United States. The Marshall Service wasn't about to let this go and she needed time for them to forget about her before getting her revenge; in the mean time she'd look up everything she could on the Mann's and how Vance had been sent to prison. Someone had to have information that would benefit her and she'd find it even if it was the last things she ever did.

Mary was still reading the files when she finally heard Marshall stir. "Good afternoon Doofus." She said in a sing song voice.

Marshall tried to sit up when she said afternoon realizing how long he must have been sleeping. He bit back the cry of pain that formed in his throat at the jostling of his ribs.

Mary noted the way he held his ribs and the pain etched on his face and in his eyes. She quickly moved out of the chair and moved the pillows that Stan had brought out so he could sit up partially with something supporting his back. "Would you just learn to ask for help before doing something stupid?" Mary chastised and was rewarded with a glare.

"Why'd you let me sleep so long? I'm of no use if I can't help with the investigation." Marshall snapped tired of his injuries and not able to do anything about it.

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just snapped at me because of your current condition but if you try it again I'll hit you without any remorse." Mary knew how hard it was to be in that position and she'd been a bear after her shooting without having to worry about the safety of her family; it was the only reason she let it slide.

"I'm sorry it's just so damn frustrating." He felt bad since she had been nothing but supportive of him.

"Do you remember what you told me after my shooting?" Mary asked and watched him flinch with the reminder. When his eyes stared at her she continued. "You told me that unless I allowed myself to heal that the only thing I would do by pushing it was put others in danger. The truth is you would've been the one I put in danger and as much as I hate admitting you were right it was correct. Marshall you can use that congested brain of yours to help figure out how to set them up but you still need to rest and recover because one of us could die if you try to go in without being physically capable of doing the job." She noticed he was staring at her in awe and she rolled her eyes. "I do occasionally listen to what you have to say doesn't mean I like it or necessarily agree with it but I do know if you put up enough of a fuss than it matters to you and is significant enough that you feel the need to get the message across."

"You may listen but you still go off and do what you believe is best for your family. I need to protect mine; can you please understand that?" Marshall asked.

Mary got up and sat on the couch next to him. "Marshall I do understand and I do know the consequences of doing the actions. I could've easily lost my job by trying to protect Brandi on several occasions but the worst thing was trying to move the suitcase that I thought had the drugs in it. I don't know what happened to them and I reacted rashly to the circumstances. It took the shootings both mine and your mothers to make me start to realize the choices that I had made impacted others and not just my self. My suspension time gave me a lot of time to look at myself and I wasn't completely happy with what I'd done especially where your family was concerned and yet they still showed me the compassion of forgiveness. I know that I still have flaws but I try to think about what could happen to others now before I react. I can't sit here and promise you that I will stop being my usual stubborn self but I know that I have to weigh my options in more carefully. I won't let you hurt yourself but I will help you protect your family. I don't want you to make any of the mistakes that I have. You're too important to me to loose."

"I know that I can't go in right now fighting and it sucks but I need to help in the planning and me sleeping isn't going to get that done. I can't afford to screw this up Mary. I know that putting me out as bait isn't a good idea and I would never put my parents or anyone else that I care about through that if there is another option. It would destroy my parents if they had to bury another child. I'm not you; I don't rush in headstrong before putting the pieces together. It's why we make a great team but I have to do this it means too much to me not too. I can't fail them again; no matter how many times everyone tries to tell me it's not my fault it doesn't change the way it feels inside." Marshall didn't know how else to describe it to her. "It's no different than how you feel about what happened with Lola; I can tell you until I'm blue in the face that it wasn't your fault but it doesn't change the way you feel about it."

Mary knew he was right because she still felt that if she hadn't been mad at him he wouldn't have been shot. "Alright but if you're tired and fall asleep; no one is waking you up. You have limitations and what's that old saying?" She pondered for a moment. "You wouldn't sleep if you didn't need to and your body has been through a whole lot of trauma and it needs time to heal. I'll fill you in on anything you miss. Deal?" She hoped he'd agree.

Marshall still wanted to argue in some way but since deep inside he knew she was right he finally gave in. "Deal. Now give me some folders and a map of Colorado." He demanded. Her eyebrow shot up at him at the demand. "Please." He said with a smirk.

"Doofus." Mary muttered while going over to the chair and grabbing the files she had set down. "Stan we need a map of Colorado!" She yelled out.

Marshall chuckled at that. "Thanks." He said as she handed him some files and sat next to him.

Marshall began to look over the files and when Stan brought him the map he began to study it intensely. Mary got up when she noticed the way he was going over the files and the map and headed to get him a laptop to use; when he's been at something that long it meant he was formulating a plan. He would want to dig up specifics of the area he seemed to be studying to see if it would work strategically.

He didn't even look up from what he was doing when he started to ask. "Can I get…?" He stopped as a laptop was placed gently onto his lap. "Thanks Mare." He stated looking up briefly.

"What are you thinking?" Mary asked.

"I'm thinking Grand Lake, Colorado would be perfect. There are homes secluded on acres of land and a lake at the back door leaving only a few options on how to get into the house. It would also have plenty of tree coverage for our people to wait for them to arrive." Marshall showed her what he had been looking at. "The people they expect him to bring are well trained in breaking people and into homes but not on tactics and it would give us the edge."

Mary looked over what Marshall had come up with and couldn't help but smile. "Damn there are times when that mind of yours is handy. Stan!" Mary yelled out.

Stan came in the room worried by the shout from Mary. "What's wrong?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Genius has a plan."

"Let's hear it." Stan sat down and went over all the details. Once agreed he went and called in the location to the people in Cheyenne and hoped this plan worked. They needed someone to bite and the information to be leaked without it being obvious and without anyone else being killed.


	11. Chapter 11

Ryder's secretary Caroline had pulled into the parking lot of the church she helped to clean once a month. She was headed in after a long day at work; they were all working feverishly to try and help down the people that were after Marshall and Ryder and she was concerned. She'd work for Ryder since Marshall and Emily were little and had seen the pride of a father over his beautiful children to the devastation and overworking at the loss of one child and the fear of losing the other. It had nearly broken his heart at how Marshall had withdrawn from the world and she had to admit it had been hard to see him the few times his mother brought him into work after Emily passed. He had been such a bubbly inquisitive child that was always polite and had a warm smile and eyes that lit up with the realm of possibilities that the world had to offer. After his sister died the light in his eyes had burnt out and it had taken years before and hint of it had even returned.

She had been so lost in thought that she didn't hear anyone come into the parking lot and it was too late when the hand covered her mouth and a blindfold was placed over her eyes. Caroline attempted to struggle against the attacker but was unable to get free before being tossed into the back of what she assumed was a vehicle. Fear flooded through her veins as she waited for them to say or do something.

A deep threatening voice demanded. "Who is in charge of the Ryder Mann case?"

Caroline tried to keep her voice steady to not give away her fear. "I wouldn't have a clue what you are talking about."

"Lying is not healthy for you especially since we know that you're his secretary." The deep voiced man snarled at her.

"I won't help you or your boss to hurt that family again." Caroline bristled as the early image of young Marshall flashed in her mind.

"Well I'd hate to see Allison or Natalie have an unexpected accident if you don't cooperate." The man stated

Caroline's heart seized at the sound of her grandchildren's names but decided to make sure first. "Who would that be?"

"Your granddaughters; you know the ones that attend Saddle Ridge Elementary school and who often go on horseback rides by themselves." The man smiled wickedly even though she couldn't see it.

Caroline prayed the Ryder, Elizabeth and Marshall would forgive her for this betrayal but they knew too much about her grandchildren and couldn't let them hurt her babies. "Neil Riley and Kurt Levins are in charge." She purposefully left off Stan McQueen's name hoping it would help keep the Mann's safe longer.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?" The man hissed before she felt something prick her skin and she lost consciousness.

"Put her in her car and let's go find this Neil or Kurt. By the time she comes to or someone finds her we should have the one of the men that we need to tell us where Marshall Mann is. We stay focused on the son since the boss wants him." The man said and the other two men put Caroline into her car and locking the doors before taking off.

From the car the one who'd been questioning Caroline pulled his cell out and then dialed Vance's number. "Boss, we got the names. We're looking for Neil Riley or Kurt Levins. Which one do you want us to go after?"

Vance was happy for the news and pulled out the files they'd gotten from one of his contacts in the D.O.J. "Neil Riley has a wife a two kids go after them. Keep them blindfolded at all times. If you have to kill him but if it can be avoided do so. They already want us for going after two of their own. The more dead bodies we rack up the more heat we're going to get."

"On it boss, we'll let you know what we find out." The man hung up.

* * *

Stan was coordinating with the Denver Marshal Service to arrange the set up at the house they had commandeered for the operation two weeks earlier. He moved over to Mary and Marshall and sat in front of them. This was the part that he knew Marshall wasn't going to like.

"Alright we have the house and the people moved out of it. Mary and I'll be leaving shortly. Evan and Patrick will be staying with you at the house Marshall. Denver has a man that is about the right height and build to look like Marshall from a distance. The three of us will be in the house with a group outside waiting for them to arrive." Stan waited for the inevitable blow up to come from Marshall.

Marshall just nodded his head in agreement. "When are you two leaving?"

Mary and Stan shot worried looks at each other; it was the complete opposite reaction that they had expected.

"In an hour." Stan stumbled over the words trying to figure out what just happened.

Mary reached her hand and placed it onto his forehead and he pulled back from her. "I'm not sick and you've both made the point very clear that I'm not welcome and incapable of doing my job. Just stay safe." He stated and got off the couch refusing any assistance and headed down the hall to the bedroom.

"What just happened?" Stan asked baffled.

Mary looked at him. "I don't know but I'm about to find out. Let me talk to him and then I'll get my stuff and we can go." She headed off towards the bedroom to confront Marshall.

She slowly entered the room to see Marshall attempting to lay comfortable on his side with his back to the door. "That's probably going to hurt your ribs more."

"I don't really care." He grumbled back.

Mary bit her tongue for a minute before answering him. "What's your problem? You knew that you couldn't go when we were making the plans so what is with the attitude problem?" She demanded moving over to the side of the bed that he was facing so she could see him when he answered.

Marshall turned to lay flat on his back so he didn't have to see Mary's face. "There's no problem; I'm just tired and trying to rest like everyone wants me to do." He gripped.

"Don't bullshit me Marshall. I know you much better than that. When have you taken to lying to me?" Mary knew he'd switch positions again if she did so she sat and pinned his legs underneath her so he couldn't move and would be forced to look at her.

"Get off me Mare." Marshall stated flatly.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. Something has gotten under your skin and you're going to tell me one way or another." Mary warned and then reheard the words that he said in the living room. "Why the hell do you think we believe you're incapable of doing your job? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It doesn't mean anything, just go and get Vance." Marshall insisted.

Mary looked into his face and knew something was wrong but couldn't place it and that bothered her. She'd always been able to read Marshall but it was like he was closing down. "I'll leave as soon as you answer my questions and don't tell me nothing is wrong. I'm not stupid Marshall." Her voice rose in anger.

Marshall looked away from her again knowing it would make her angry but not wanting to do this. He was hurting emotionally and physically and needed to shut down in order to regroup. "_Leave_ _me alone_." Marshall stressed each word to her.

Mary grabbed his chin and forced his face back to hers. "Talk and I mean _**now**_!" His stubbornness was infuriating her as it was out of character for him especially with her.

Stan entered the room as he heard Mary's voice raised in anger and when he saw her pinning Marshall and forcing him to look at her he knew something was wrong. "Is there a problem here?"

Mary turned towards Stan and Marshall piped up. "Yeah she needs to get ready and won't leave me alone."

Mary's glare was matched in anger with the blue eyes of her partner both not willing to back down.

Stan decided to intervene as this would just get ugly and the two of them would end up with more scars. "Mary go get you stuff while Marshall and I have a talk."

"Stan" Mary started but was cut off.

"Now!" Stan ordered and she finally complied with one last worried look at her partner. Once Mary left he turned his attention back to Marshall. "Do I need to make this an order or are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired, sore and sick of being useless. I should be helping since this is about me and my family but I can't." Marshall hoped it was enough to satisfy Stan.

"You came up with the plan that will help catch Vance and you'd be more involved if you weren't injured protecting your family." Stan replied back knowing full well Marshall was holding back but having the feeling he needed time to get his head together. "Remember that while we're gone." Stan didn't like the fact that all Marshall did was nod and then close his eyes. There was more to this but they didn't have time to find out what. "We'll call when we have him."

"Thanks." Marshall stated softly and Stan left the room and Marshall waited to hear the SUV leave before he turned over and went over the information in his head.

* * *

Marta had been heading to her hotel when she accidentally got into a turn lane and had to make a turn in the wrong direction. As she weaved her way around the neighborhood to get herself back onto the road that would take her to the airport she noted the blond woman that she'd seen Vance have on his desk. If she recalled right the blonde was Mann's partner. Slowing the car down she saw the woman heft a black bag up that was marked U. S. Marshal Service on it and a short bald man following suit.

Marta slowed the car down briefly and wrote the address down, her and her son may not agree on a lot of things but she would still give him the information she had before leaving the country. Not wanting to cause suspicion she kept driving down the road and making her way to her hotel. She wouldn't call Vance right away as he'd wonder what she was doing in Denver but by nighttime she would call so that it was to late for him to stop her from leaving.

* * *

Mary and Stan arrived at the house a little over two hours after they left and ever since they left she had a pit in her gut that was nagging at her. She was hoping it was the fact that she left Marshall behind upset and not knowing why.

Stan could tell something was wrong when he looked at Mary. "What's bothering you?"

"I wish I knew. I have a bad feeling and don't know if it's because Marshall was upset before we left or if something is really wrong. All I know is something is wrong and right now I'm not sure what it is and that worries me more." Mary told him honestly.

"You're not used to leaving him behind when you go somewhere and he was upset before we left. I think he just needs time to get his head wrapped around everything and it's not like he's had the chance. He's not you Mary he doesn't come out swinging; he keeps it all bottled up inside until he can't take it anymore so he retreats into himself until he gets himself under control." Stan stated what he thought was obvious.

"I realize that but it felt like there was more going on. I didn't like his statement that he wasn't wanted and incapable of doing his job. I don't know if we're opening up more hidden wounds or he's associating this with something else. I'll get to the bottom of it when this is over though." Mary stated adamantly.

"Even Marshall has limits Mary; don't push him to hard or you might push him over the edge." Stan cautioned.

Mary nodded and they walked into the house and were introduced to the decoy of Marshall. Ethan was definitely the right height and weight of Marshall but that is where all similarities ended.

"Alright let's go over the plan and get everyone in position, I want this man caught as soon as possible." Stan said after the introductions were made.

Vance and his men headed out towards the house that they were holding Marshall in; Neil had given his men the information after they'd put the gun to his wife's head. They had a three and a half hour drive so they left early enough to arrive by the beginning of nightfall which would allow them time to move in.

Vance could make out the outline of the building and could occasionally see the tall lanky shadow walk by the window. His blood rushed with the excitement of finally getting his revenge.

Mickey looked at his boss and could tell he was ready for this. "When do you want to go in?"

"Around midnight; Mickey you'll lead the group and get the area secure and Damien and I will come in and take care of business. It'll be easier to get them when it's pitch dark out." Vance stated although he hated waiting.

They sat around and watched the grounds for any type of movement and as midnight finally arrived and Mickey was about to get out of the car when Vance's phone rang.

"Mickey, wait up a minute." Vance wanted to give him some last minute instructions. "What's up Mother?" He assumed she was calling to get bailed out.

"Don't be so sarcastic son; I was calling you with some information that I have recently discovered that you might be interested in." Marta stated back infuriated at her ungrateful brat that she began to wonder why she ever had.

"Really and what would that be? Make it quick by the way I'm in the middle of something." Vance rolled his eyes in disgust.

"The blonde that you had the photo of that is Marshall Mann's partner; I saw her leaving a house in Denver this afternoon with a short man bald headed man and they were carrying black U.S Marshall bags. They loaded them up into a SUV." She relayed.

Vance paused for a moment. "You saw her in Denver when?"

"This afternoon." Marta replied.

"You're positive?" Vance's mind was spinning with possibilities.

"Yes it was the photo that was on your desk at the house where you were ignoring my requests."

"Do you have the address of where they were?" Vance questioned immediately.

"Yes." She continued to give him the address.

"Thanks." Vance answered and hung up the phone not even wondering what she was doing in Denver.

"Something wrong boss?" Damien asked.

"We might be walking into a trap; Marta swears she saw Marshall's partner in Denver earlier loading up gear with another marshal into the back of a SUV. The question is which place has him and which is the set up?" Vance was thinking out his options.

"Alright let's divide the team into two; Mickey you take the first group in here and Damien and I will head to Denver with the other group. Kill Marshall if he's here and make sure someone gets pictures of it and hold off for another hour to hour and a half. It will give us a chance to get there before they can warn them we're coming." Vance hissed out as Damien and Mickey quickly redirected the men that had come.

"Let's go and floor it." Vance stated to Damien.

Mary and Stan were waiting in the house impatiently. Mary hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something wasn't right and it was making her irritable.

Stan got a report from the teams watching the perimeter. "Our guests have arrived but are waiting." He looked to Mary. "They're here."

"Waiting for nightfall." It reminded Mary of the gas station in the middle of the desert with Marshall needing medical attention.

A little after midnight they received another report. "Sir they broke up into two groups the one group is pulling away from the area. The other group is still sitting near the perimeter."

"Hold your positions for now. The minute they approach the building get them. Send a couple of your men to see where the others are headed to." Stan ordered.

Mary was suddenly filled with a whole lot of worry and looked to Stan. "They couldn't have figured out this is a trap could they?"

"Will know soon enough; I'll set up a helicopter ride for us if they have." Stan got on the phone and made the arrangements to have one on standby.

"I don't like this Stan every time I leave him on his own something bad happens." Mary grumbled.

Stan didn't bother to answer because he knew she was talking about him being shot at while his mother was in the hospital and she was tracking down leads and then again when Ryder and Marshall went to the store when the pipe bomb went off and she was with his mother. "He'll be safe." He wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or her because he had a bad feeling about this also now.

The team leader from outside reported in again. "Sir, it looks like they are regrouping and heading back in. One car left but the others moved around to the outskirts of the perimeter.

Vance smiled he knew they couldn't all move at one time or it would leave them suspicious. "He moved the men back and placed as many in the truck as he could and had them lay low. The others were working their way further down the road where the men will come to pick them up once they get more vehicles.

"Alright Damien let's head to Denver and see if Mann's there. The others will be there probably a half hour later. If they have a setup at this location then Mann can't be that well covered." Vance smiled one way or another Marshall Mann was going down tonight.

Marshall had been antsy since Stan and Mary left; he didn't like it when she was out of his sight bad things happened. The kidnapping and the shooting he missed and they had no idea how many they were up against it was what had been bothering him before they left and he'd turn it into something it wasn't by stating they thought he was incompetent.

Evan and Patrick were guarding the house and there were another couple of agents across the street. The set up had gone beautifully from what he'd overheard. The marshal that had played Neil's wife had done a convincing job and Neil gave them the information that led to the set up. Caroline was safely at home and her family had been given protection until this ended in case they went back.

Marshall wanted to talk to his parents but couldn't risk it. Finally the light bulb came on and he grabbed the phone. He can't talk to them but he could talk to Eleanor and make sure everything was alright. Asking Evan if he could use his phone and explaining why the marshal gave him the phone.

"Eleanor Price." The voice floated sleepily through the phone.

"Eleanor, its Marshall." He stated feeling like he would be in trouble if Stan knew he called.

"Marshall, how are you doing?" Eleanor asked waking up when she realized who it was; she'd been worried about the young inspector.

"Sorry about calling so late or early depending on how you want to look at that. I'm okay but since I can't call my parents direct I was wondering if you knew how they were doing?" Marshall couldn't keep the hope out of his voice.

"They're fine Marshall. I took them out to eat with the detail yesterday and your Dad's ribs are healing and the stitches from the cut on his shoulder are getting ready to come out. They are worried about you but I've been giving them updates as I hear them from Stan." Eleanor provided hoping to ease his worried mind not even caring that it was after midnight.

"Thanks Eleanor it means a lot to me." Marshall stated honestly.

"No problem, you take care of yourself we're looking forward to your return home." Eleanor had always liked Marshall. "How are Stan and Mary?"

"Out at the setup site; I'm sure they'll be fine." Marshall grimaced when he heard the concern in his voice.

"Not used to being left out and I know how unpleasant that is. Hang in there Marshall; they'll be back soon enough."

"I'll tell them you say hi when they get back, I better go. Could you tell my parents that I say hi?"

"You got it. Take care of yourself Marshall." Eleanor hung up and worried about him.

Marshall sat back and leaned his head against the couch before deciding he was tired and should already be asleep. He felt bad when he realized what time it was when he called but he needed to know. Getting up from the couch he looked at Evan and Patrick. "Goodnight guys."

"Night Marshall." They both answered at the same time.

* * *

Stan and Mary were getting restless inside; Vance and his people had been spotted over an hour ago and still hadn't made a move. They had the Marshall decoy head to a room so it made it look like he went to sleep and he'd made sure the silhouette showed in the window.

"I don't like this one bit; they should've made a move by now." Mary hissed softly at Stan.

Stan didn't want to escalate her worries but he was beginning to wonder the same thing. "They'll have to make a soon because they don't want to lose the cover that night provides."

Mary was about to answer when suddenly bullets started to pierce through windows and hit the house. The adrenaline rush began to pump through Mary's veins as she waited for the backup to move in behind them. They were told to try not to kill them as they wanted some answers from these people.

Mary was waiting as the sounds of the people moving got closer. She was holed up in the hallway with a clear vision of the front door and Stan was across in the kitchen with a clear vision of both the front and back door. Pretend Marshall was covering the end of the hallway in case they tried to come through a window.

"Move in! Move in!" Stan commanded and the volley of gunfire increased in intensity.

The front door was kicked in and Mary and Stan yelled out "U.S Marshal's freeze!"

The firing started inside and Mary had to quickly duck her head back as part of the wall exploded in front of her. Angry now she returned the fire and shot the man in the leg sending him so the floor. Her shot was preceded by one from Stan getting the next man to the ground. From outside they heard calls of "on the ground and hands behind your head" while they continued to get pick down the rest entering in one by one. The shooting seemed to last forever to Mary when finally they heard a call out from the team leader outside.

"That's all of them sir. We're clear"

Stan and Mary came out of their positions and began to move to investigate the people that had entered the house; looking for Vance. Mary felt her heart rate increase as they were coming up empty and she felt the knot inside her stomach tighten and it wasn't because of the gun play.

"He's not here Stan. Where the hell is he?" Mary asked angrily.

"Who's in charge?" Stan demanded of the first person he came to and the man didn't answer but cast a quick glance to Mickey who glared with steel eyes at him.

Mary and Stan both caught the look and moved straight in front of him. "Where's Vance?" Stan demanded.

"Don't even start with me jerkwad." Mary hissed through gritted teeth.

"Worried about your precious partner are you?" Mickey taunted and Stan had to restrain Mary from doing something stupid. The man smiled. "You should be; he's as good as dead in Denver." Mickey was confident that enough time had passed for Vance and Damien to get to Marshall Mann before anything could be prevented.

Stan called for the helicopter immediately and then phoned Evan and Patrick who didn't answer the phone. A call was made next to get the police over to help out at the location.

"Let's go." Stan didn't even need to say as Mary was headed outside as she heard the helicopter's blades coming closer.


	12. Chapter 12

Marshall had retreated to the bedroom and stared at the ceiling trying to get him emotions and feelings under control. Mary's declaration had caught him off guard and he was truly worried the only reason she was saying this was because of what happened; knowing her fear of losing him was pivotal but not sure if it was good or bad. He knew she meant what she said at the time but still emotions were running high and she was just as likely to take it back after all was said and done. To add to the confusion he didn't like feeling left out and he knew a part of him was overreacting at their insistence he stay behind but the part of him that needed to protect his family and not fail at that was clouding his normal judgment and add to the fact that he wasn't there while Stan and Mary put their lives on the line for him he became irritable. A part of his mind reminded him that if it had been Mary she'd have ignored them and forced them to take her and in a small way he resented that. Mary was going to give him and earful he knew full well by the time they returned he'd have to have an explanation about his reaction.

Before he could contemplate anything else Patrick came into the room.

"Marshall we need to move and we need to move now." His voice was urgent and full of authority and Marshall knew full well what it meant. He quickly got up and they started headed down the hallway when the bullets began to pierce the picture window in the living room and the front door.

Marshall reached for his gun and remembered he didn't have one. "Give me one of your backup guns." He demanded of Patrick.

"You're not the marshal here today; you're the witness for all practical purposes. I keep you alive and not the other way around. Head to the bathroom and get in the tub and wait till I come back for you." Patrick ordered in an authoritative voice which Marshall glared at him.

"I'm not a witness and you know it; until backup arrives you need all the help that you can get so stop being a pain in my ass about it!" Marshall yelled pissed off at this point.

Patrick glared back but knew full well they wouldn't make it to the car and they could use the extra help. "Fine but you keep you butt out of the line of fire. I haven't lost anyone on my watch yet and I don't intend to start with you and I have no desire to tell your partner something bad has happened to you; she'll shoot me herself."

Marshall gladly accepted the gun and he and Patrick took position to cover the front door while Evan covered the rear entrance.

"How long before the cavalry arrives?" Marshall asked knowing someone had called to warn them to get out.

"Stan and your partner are on their way via helicopter and they called for the Denver P.D. to show up." Patrick shouted over the bullets and breaking glass.

Marshall knew by the time Mary and Stan arrived this would be over with one way or another and was now glad they weren't here. They could hear the men getting ready to pound in the front door when more bullets started firing through bedroom windows and the kitchen.

Patrick's phone went off and he tossed it to Marshall knowing it was McQueen. "Your boss you talk to him."

"Where are you?" Stan demanded into the phone not waiting for a greeting.

"Pinned down and surrounded in the house. How many people did you tell them was coming? Damn it!" Marshall swore as a bullet whizzed by and shattered a glass mirror that was to his left and the pieces fell around him. "Where the hell is Denver P.D and I'm hoping they're bringing their SWAT team."

Stan could hear the gunfire tearing up the house over the phone. "Marshall?" The shock was evident in his voice as he continued. "What are you doing with Patrick's phone and why aren't you in a safe area?" He demanded.

Marshall rolled his eyes before answering it. "Because there is no safe area at the moment in the house and Patrick thought you'd prefer to hear my voice." It came out more sarcastic than he intended to.

Mary heard Stan say Marshall and quickly grabbed the phone giving him hers to talk to Denver P.D. and get an answer on their location. She felt her veins chill as she could hear the gunplay in the ground.

"Doofus, I swear your sorry butt better be in one piece and alive when I get there." Mary wished the pilot had turbo boost like that Airwolf show Marshall made her watch. The amount of gunfire chilled her veins and she knew full well that it would be over before they reached them. She silently cursed herself for not staying behind.

"I'll try not to die for you but where the hell is that backup? They have to be getting close to coming in. Right after the words left his mouth the door was kicked in and fell off the hinges.

Mary quickly looked at Stan. "Where is their backup the door is being kicked in?"

Stan held up his finger indicating a second. "Two minutes out."

"Marshall they're two minutes out. Keep your scrawny butt safe." Mary yelled into the phone.

Marshall signaled to Patrick the two minutes to him and he relayed it to Evans. Then he answered Mary before hanging up. "You are obsessing over my butt you know. Bye." He threw in quickly.

Mary felt a tear fighting to slide out of her eye and she looked away from Stan and muttered "Jackass."

Stan looked to the pilot. "How much longer?"

"Ten minutes till we land and then you have about a ten minute drive. I can't land in the area they're at." The pilot cautioned.

Neither Stan nor Mary said a word.

When they first pulled up Vance decided he didn't give a crap about going in silently; he wanted Marshall filled with bullet holes just like he had done to his son.

"Open fire and let's get into that house." He'd ordered and they had started to shoot with little return fire other than a couple of shots. He pointed to several of the men to work there way around the house and fire at anything and everything.

Knowing by the lack of gunfire being returned there couldn't be too many inside he decided it was time to enter the premises. Damien kicked the door in and they began to enter. The first man in was shot dead on sight and they looked for cover.

"They've got the doors covered have a couple of the men go around and try to get in via some of the windows." Vance hissed out the command as he almost got clipped by a bullet. Ducking for cover he moved behind a sofa with Damien. It wasn't the best protection but it was the only thing they had at the moment.

"Give us Mann and the rest of you can walk; I have no beef with the rest of you." Vance hollered over the bullet fire.

"We don't turn over anybody especially not one of our own." Patrick hollered back.

"Is it really worth dying for?" Vance questioned him back.

"Yes." Patrick yelled back and motioned to Marshall as they both heard glass shattering.

"I hate these people." Vance hissed under his breath and the sounds of sirens began to be heard in the background. "We need to get rid of Mann now!" The only thing that mattered was Mann died before he went to prison again or died himself.

Marshall looked around to try and figure out how to get an advantage since the police would be there any second. He turned at the crash of the window from one of the bedrooms and caught Patrick's attention to signal him; Patrick nodded in acknowledgment. Marshall was about to head down the hall when they heard the back door crunch and Evan yelp out in pain.

Patrick turned at the sound of his partner's cry of pain and then quickly swung around hearing a noise. "Marshall down." He ordered as he shot over Marshall's head and nailed the guy in the forehead who was heading down the hall.

An unknown voice came out of the kitchen as Marshall and Patrick were trying to keep the others at bay. "I have you're other man in here and if you want to keep him alive then I suggest you put down your weapons and put your hands up." Damien yelled out; he had managed to go out the front and come in via the back shooting Evan in the arm causing his gun to drop from his hand while allowing Damien to capture him.

Patrick grimaced at the sound of his partner being captured and Marshall could relate knowing what it was like with Mary being hurt or injured. Marshall made a decision then; they wanted him let's see if he could deal with them and stall for a little more time hopefully long enough for SWAT to be able to take him out.

"Vance you let these two men go and I will come out willingly as soon as they are outside safe, secure and alive." Marshall wasn't going to leave anything to chance.

Patrick glared at Marshall and he shrugged back and mouthed SWAT; trying to convey what he was hoping for. Patrick shook his head no back in response knowing there was no way to guarantee a clean shot.

Vance smiled in triumph. "Why would I do that when I have the upper hand?" He wasn't going to make this easy.

The sirens were outside and Marshall knew it would be another ten minutes before Mary and Stan would arrive. "Because you're loosing your advantage as we speak since the cops are here and more members of the U.S. Marshall Service are on their way and my partner doesn't play well with others. You really don't want her around to kill you because she will."

Vance knew he was right about the reinforcements and heard his partner was like a pit bull. "Alright come out with your hands up."

"Not until the two marshals are out of here safely." Marshall answered back swiftly.

Vance thought about it briefly and knew he was right. They was no way out of this mess for his men but if he kept it down to just the two of them he could get his revenge before being killed or arrested. He somehow figured it would be death but he didn't mind since he'd see his son again.

"Team retreat and let the marshals go minus their guns. Don't need any unsuspected shooting." Vance ordered.

Patrick stood up and moved to Marshall before leaving and bumped into him. "You better get out of this alive or my hide is dead."

Marshall nodded in understanding and leaned over acting as if his ribs hurt and then moved his hand casually into his boot. "Get out of here and if I don't make it tell Mary I tried."

"I hate this plan just for reference." Patrick whispered.

"I always have bad plans according to my partner." Marshall smirked.

"I'll signal SWAT into position; keep your butt in the line of sight through the window." Patrick whispered as Evan was led into the room with a bleeding shoulder by Damien.

"Move." Damien ordered of Patrick who looked like he was going to hesitate. "Now!" Damien knew they were headed to prison but figured it was better than the alternative.

Marshall did a quick sweep to make sure there was no one else in the house before coming out with his hands up. Vance and Marshall could hear the orders of lower your weapons and hands up to his men from all the commotion going on outside.

"You killed my son and now it's time for you to die." Vance stated with venom.

Marshall could see the hatred in his eyes. "He didn't give me a choice."

"There's always a choice you could've just wounded him." Rage flowed through his veins at the audacity of Marshall to speak that way.

"He was scared with his back against the wall and decided to come out shooting. He shot and damn near killed my partner and was about to fire again. I did what I had to do to protect my partner." Marshall stated flatly.

"He had a whole life ahead of him and you stole it from him." Vance raged on.

"I'm not the one who introduced him to the life of crime; or the one who put a gun into his hand and I sure as hell am not the one responsible for him being out there that night. That lies on you; you taught him to be a criminal wanting him to take over someday for you. Who knows he might've killed you to get to the top just like you did to your stepfather." Marshall watched as Vance grew angrier with the words and began to move closer towards the window. He needed to give the sniper a clear shot and Vance was starting to make it easier for him.

"No this was about payback for your sister." Vance shook his head in disbelief that the blame was being pointed in his direction.

Marshall moved further into the room heading closer to the center of what was left of the picture window.

"I didn't know that he was your father until this week. I wouldn't have blamed you or your son for that; the person who committed the crime was sent to jail and I won't tell you that he didn't get what he deserved for killing my sister because it somehow seemed right. Revenge burns you up inside and when you get what you want you'll find out that it doesn't even begin to fill the void or take away the pain. It still leaves the void in your life that nothing will ever be able to replace."

"Don't psycho babble me you're every bit to blame for my son's death. Now it's time you joined the afterlife." Vance hissed.

* * *

Mary made sure to get the keys as soon as they landed and flew through the streets of Denver needing to get to the house and Marshall. Stan was babbling about how the hell the safe house got compromised to someone on the phone which Mary ignored as she maneuvered her way through the streets and squealed the tires to a full and complete stop in front of the house. Jumping out of the car her and Stan didn't get two feet before the sound of two bullets penetrated the night.

"Marshall!" Mary screamed and ran forward towards the house with Stan right behind her.

Stan had to restrain her from running straight into the house. The problem with his two inspectors was they couldn't think straight when the other was injured. Finally getting Mary to pay attention he stated softly. "You want the right or the left side?"

"Right." Mary had mentally kicked herself for trying to rush in but the only thing that went through her mind was Marshall needing help. Calming down she signaled Stan and they both moved in at the same time.

Guns drawn they carefully scanned and saw no one in the room but blood splattered across the wall of the living room. Mary could feel the bile rise in her throat as she looked around the room noting all the bullet holes and wondering how they'd managed to stay alive with that much gun play. Mary moved to the left and saw the two bodies on the floor.

"Stan they're over here." Mary called out and noticed Vance was on top of Marshall. Moving over she checked Vance for a pulse and not finding one started moving him off Marshall when she saw his blue eyes piercing hers.

"It's about time you arrived he was getting heavy." Marshall choked out.

"Doofus, are you shot?" She saw the blood on his t-shirt and began to lift it up looking for injuries.

"Not mine; he fell on me after I shot him and he was too damn heavy too lift and hurting my sore ribs." Marshall could see the fear and worry in her eyes.

Stan came over and looked horrified at the blood stain on his shirt also. "Marshall?"

"His not mine." He answered rolling his eyes knowing he should've waited to only explain once.

"Are you okay?" Stan questioned.

"If you help me up I will be." Marshall answered back.

Mary and Stan both grabbed and arm and helped him up and then looked for a place to make him sit since he was a little wobbly.

"How'd he get shot?" Stan had noted the glock on the floor and recognized the chip on the handle that happened on a case awhile back.

"Patrick bumped into me on his way out and gave me his backup piece. I acted like my ribs were hurt to conceal it." Marshall shrugged. "I'm assuming the second shot was the SWAT sniper since that one sent him on top of me."

"Alright we'll get your statement as soon as you get checked out at the hospital." Stan stated.

"I'm fine; there's no need to go to the hospital." Marshall was tired of hospitals.

"I'll drive him while you finish up here." Mary volunteered since her and Stan silently agreed to ignore his statement. "Otherwise he'll look for an excuse not to go." 

"Sounds good you take him and I'll meet you there and have Eleanor arrange somewhere for us to stay while he recoups." Stan agreed ignoring Marshall's frustrated look.

"Sitting in the same room and so not needing another trip to the hospital." Marshall declared.

"Get up and let's go." Mary stated firmly.

"I don't want to go to the hospital." Marshall's voice rose in anger; catching Mary and Stan off guard.

"I don't care if you want to go; you're going to go. That thing," Mary stated pointing at the dead corpse of Vance. "Landed on top of your already injured ribs and we need to make sure that nothing else is wrong. Get your scrawny ass up and let's go."

"Inspector Mann, you _**will **_go with your partner to the hospital and I'll meet you there." Stan ordered even though he understood Marshall's need to avoid the hospital.

"Fine." He huffed and started to the door.

"Mary" Stan called before she walked out. "Find out what is wrong with him but don't lose your temper he's been through enough."

"Oh sure you don't ask for much do you. I'll see what I can do." Mary was baffled and exasperated with his behavior but didn't know how to get to the bottom of it. He wasn't usually this grouchy and she didn't like it.

* * *

Stan had stayed at the crime scene getting the information from all those involved. He hoped Mary could get down to whatever was bothering Marshall; he'd expect the behavior more from Mary than him and knew she was at her wits end trying to figure it out. Taking out his cell he dialed Eleanor.

"How's Marshall?" Eleanor asked once she saw the caller id on her phone.

"Mary's taking him to be checked out but he seems fine. Vance fell on top of him when he was killed and we want to make sure he didn't do any more damage to his ribs. I'll be flying back in a day or two and I'll have Mary stay with Marshall for at least another week. He's off about something and I'm hoping it's just everything that's happened has him worked up. I want his parent's to stay in Albuquerque for the time being; we can't find Marta and she wants Ryder. See if you can trace her finances and phones. We need to know where she's at. Hold off with telling his parents until we get the doctor's story on his injuries."

"Will do." Eleanor replied happily before hanging up and working on the information Stan was after.

* * *

Mary took a deep breath and let it out before starting a conversation with her partner. He'd been acting odd well more so than normal since this whole thing began. His silence was deafening in the car and he looked so lost the way he was staring out at nothing that she hurt for him but on the other hand she was tired of the crap and of course she chose the anger to start with.

"What is your problem? Vance is dead and you're alive, you parents are safe, and I finally realized I loved you during this whole mess and you're ornery than a fried toad." Mary remembered someone using that phrase when she was younger.

Marshall was confused and didn't know how to get his head clear for the first time in his life. Part of him knew she was right but another part was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He decided to start with her as it would more than likely be the hardest one.

"Why?" The simple word hung out there and Mary looked confused.

"Why what?" Mary asked.

"Why do you love me? Why tell me know? Why would you want the things you never did before? Why am I suddenly good enough? Why now?" Marshall threw out.

Mary stopped at the red light and looked at Marshall and saw the confusion and pain all masked within his face and eyes. "That's a lot of why's and might take longer than the trip to the hospital to finish."

"You're avoiding answering me and when we get back to Albuquerque you'll just say that you were caught up in worry and things will go back to the way they were before." Marshall's voice almost cracked on the end statement.

Mary had finally pulled into the hospital parking lot and put the car in park and turned to Marshall. "We need to get you checked out and when we are done and at the hotel or whatever Eleanor is putting us into we are going to have a very long talk. I'm not going anywhere Marshall and nothing is going back to the way things were. I meant what I said and it's not easy for me to admit it." 

"Sure." Marshall stated.

Mary thought is sounded meek and doubtful but for now his health was more important than the fact that she was worried and if she were honest with herself a little hurt.

"Let's go make sure you're still in one piece." Mary stated and they walked into the hospital and began to fill out forms in the waiting room.

* * *

Mary was still sitting in the waiting room when Stan arrived.

"Where's Marshall?" Stan asked worriedly.

"They were looking him over and then going to take some x-rays to see who the healing is going." Mary stated flatly.

"You're not with him because?" Stan was confused by that normally she wouldn't let him out of her sights especially not after what happened today.

"He adamantly refused to allow me to join him." Mary huffed and she noticed his shocked expression. "He's confused and worried and seems to be trying to push me away and normally I'd fight with him but he's been through so much already that it seemed liked I'd be pushing my luck right now. I don't like being shut out and when we get to the hotel?" Mary looked at Stan for reassurance and when he nodded she continued. "I figured Marshall and I are due for a long conversation. Is everyone accounted for?" She asked changing the topic.

"All but Marta; she seems to have disappeared into thin air and no one is talking. Marshall's parents are staying in Albuquerque for awhile while we try and figure out where she went and if it's safe for them to fly home. We'll bring Marshall back to Albuquerque when he can travel which if the Cheyenne doctor was correct will be two more weeks." Stan wanted to get Marshall home and near his parents to see if it would bring him out of this funk that they were currently dealing with.

"I'd like to get him out of that before than; they've had enough to deal with but I might talk to them and see if they have a clue to what this is about." Mary stated firmly. She wasn't giving up on Marshall it wasn't something she could do.

Stan didn't get a chance to answer as the doctor came out to talk to them. "How is he?"

"There was no extra damage done to his ribs and the x-rays we did on his lungs show that everything is healing nicely and that the lungs aren't leaking any air." The doctor answered.

Mary and Stan both sighed in relief. "How long before he will be able to fly?"

The woman looked at the two of them briefly before answering. "Mr. Mann didn't mention anything about flying but it should be another couple of weeks before he should be on a plane. We recommend four weeks from the time healing and since he's already had two weeks and things are going well that time frame should still stand as long as he doesn't injure himself again."

"Thank you." Stan stated.

"He should be ready in a few more minutes." The doctor stated before turning and walking away.

"I'm surprised he didn't mention flying home." Mary stated softly.

"He's a walking medical encyclopedia amongst other things he knows he can't fly but I have a feeling he's going to want us to drive him back right away and say he can heal at home." Stan stated knowing they were in for a battle.

"Stan; you can't do that until we know where Marta is. He'll just be in the line of fire once again." Mary stated urgently.

"I'm not letting him go home until he can fly and I would normally make you come back with me but somehow I have a feeling that you're going to be the only one who can handle him for now." Stan knew full well Marshall could be just as stubborn and tenacious as his partner if it mattered to him and this definitely counted. "I'll pick up a non traceable phone so that he can at least talk to his parents and if need be we can get them to talk to him to see if they can figure this out. I'll get one for you in case you need any advice or something from his parents and don't look at me like that. There's a lot that you've been oblivious to where your partner is concerned."

Mary wanted to make a snide remark back but knew Stan was right. "Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest showing her distaste for his comment.

Stan hid the smirk as he was reminded once again how they both reminded him of children at times. The two maybe one of the best teams but they could try the patients of a saint and he knew full well he was a far cry from that category.

Marshall finally emerged and headed towards the two. "I passed now can we please get out of here?"

Stan didn't care for the tone but decided to cut Marshall some slack after all it had been a rough night.

"Yes, darling princess your chariot awaits." Mary replied annoyed that the attitude was still there.

Marshall ignored her comment and started for the door with Mary and Stan both following behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

They entered the hotel room and Marshall grabbed his bag and headed straight into the shower without saying anything to either Stan or Mary. Stan sighed at the change in Marshall and hoped it was a phase he was going through in order to cope with everything that had happened to him.

"What are we suppose to do about him?" Mary asked in frustration. "He hasn't spoken a word to either of us."

"Give him some time and let him get his head on straight Mary. You have to know this is hard on him and added on to everything else he's been through it has to be overwhelming. It will probably get worse before it gets better. He doesn't now about Marta yet and that will add to his worry and fears." Mary rolled her eyes at Stan. "I know patience isn't your strongest suit but if you really love him like you told him then you're going to have to learn. He's been through more than you in the last couple of years and now the painful parts of his past have once again reared their ugly heads. Mary you know he's had to deal with his shooting, your kidnapping, your shooting, his mother's shooting, your part in his mother's shooting; now the pipe bomb and it's physical effects on him and his father; now add the shooting in the hospital, the two crime scenes; the dead nurse and still needing to worry about someone who wants revenge on his father. He hides things well but eventually he has to bend and even break a little to get through it all. Your job is to play his part by being there for him as he has done so often for you."

Mary couldn't stop the fear that gripped her heart. She sucked at this stuff and she knew it. "What if I make it worse?"

Her insecurity told Stan just how much she loved Marshall. "You won't make a mess out of it if you just listen and try not to blow a fuse. You do well with your witnesses and they don't mean half as much to you as he does. Just try and remain calm and if you can't try not to get into his face; I don't want him shutting down on us or shutting us out. He needs all of his family blood related or not."

"Alright but I make no guarantees." Mary cautioned nervously.

"I'm going to run out and get a couple of phones and then pick up something to eat for all of us. You wait here and see what you can do for him." Stan squeezed her shoulder briefly in support. "You'll be fine."

Marshall had leaned against the shower stall and let the water run over him while he tried to continue to justify the way he was treating Mary and Stan. He felt guilty but knew if they didn't catch everyone than anyone close to him would once again be put into danger and if he was honest with himself Mary's confession had thrown him for a huge loop and he knew that she didn't do commitment and once she realized he was safe than things would go back to the way they were. He couldn't take anymore heartache at the moment; he was seriously thinking about taking extra time off when all of this was over. Feeling the water starting to turn cold he figured he better emerge soon or Mary would break the door down thinking something happened to him.

Once he was dressed in a new set of pajama bottoms and t-shirt he took a deep breath before turning the handle knowing he wouldn't be able to avoid a confrontation and all he wanted to do was systematically shut him down and hide away from the world like he did when Emily died. Turning the handle he was surprised to see only Mary in the room looking worried.

"Geez I was starting to think you drowned." Mary stated irritably and then had to remind herself to stay calm. "Why don't you relax for a little bit? Stan ran out to do some errands and bring us back some food." She patted the spot next to her on the couch that was in the suite Eleanor had booked for them.

Marshall silently complied and was wondering what was up with Mary. "What happened at the house you were at?" He thought he would stick to safe topics.

Mary knew the technique but wasn't going there without Stan especially since she was worried about his reaction to Marta. "Why don't we wait for Stan to do the debriefing? I need to talk to you about what you asked on the way to the hospital and a whole lot of other things."

"Why don't you want to talk about it? What don't I know?" Marshall demanded getting aggravated.

Mary knew she had to stop him before he got worked up; she wasn't risking what happened the last time. "Stop it Marshall; you need to stop it right now!"

Marshall was confused by her reaction and the fear mixed into her voice. "Stop what? I have a right to know Mare. This is my family we're talking about."

"Not that Doofus. Stop getting worked up and calm down before you hurt yourself or try and have a cardiac arrest again. You're not doing that to me again." She yelled at him.

Marshall didn't realize how bad he scared her at the hospital that night. Although in his own defense he wasn't really with it at the time. He took a couple of deep breaths before indicating for Mary to continue.

"We caught everyone but Marta and they are currently looking for her. No one seems to know where she disappeared to. Your parents are safe in Albuquerque and Stan is getting a non traceable phone for you to talk to them. We're just being cautious; if she was smart she'd get herself as far away from your family as possible." Mary noted the fear in his eyes and the worry etched in his face.

"So Dad is still in danger as far as we know." Marshall stated more than asked and watched Mary nod. "Why can't these people just go away? They've done enough to my parents."

"I hate to tell you partner they did a number on you also. You still blame yourself for things that you have no control over and it needs to stop. It's eating you up inside and will destroy you if you let it. Trust me I know a few things about guilt." Mary gently stated reaching for his hand and surprised when he pulled it away.

"As long as she's out there no one we care about is safe." Marshall stated walking away from Mary. "I'm tired; I'm going to try and sleep." He lay on the bed and shut his eyes and hoped it would shut Mary out he wouldn't risk her life for him.

Mary let him move to the bed and gave him and her a few minutes before walking over towards him. She sat lightly on the bed and whispered softly knowing he wasn't asleep.

"I know what you are trying to do and I won't let you shut me out of your life to try and protect me. These people stole the happy little boy you once were and they took your sister from you. You dealt with that the only way you knew how by locking yourself away from the world and trying to protect your heart. They stole your childhood from you but they won't take away you adulthood and any chance you've got at happiness. I won't allow you to hide from us or the world. I'll stand by your side and fight to the bitter end but I won't quit and I won't let you quit either. They're not taking my best and only friend away. You're not allowed to give them that. Do you hear me?" Mary asked.

Marshall tried to fight back the tears but couldn't. "I can't loose you again Mary; I'd rather die alone like you said than to lose you." His voice choked on the words.

"You never lost me; I've been misplaced a few times but you never lost me." Mary replied and gently tugged his shoulder so that he would turn over. He moved his head into her lap and she swiped the tears away before running her fingers through his hair soothingly. Marshall fell asleep to the soothing strokes and the steady presence of Mary by his side.

Stan arrived shortly after and saw them and looked at Mary questioningly.

She shrugged. "His brilliant plan was to shut us out to protect us and I informed him that it wouldn't happen. He asked about what happened and when I tried to postpone the answer he got worked up. A part of him is still the grieving seven year old who keeps trying to protect himself by shutting himself away from everyone so that he doesn't get hurt again."

"Well I hope you informed him that we wouldn't allow that to happen." Stan stated firmly.

"He knows. Can you leave the phones and the food? I don't want to wake him up." Mary questioned.

"Sure, I'm heading back in the morning but I'll stop by before I do. Take care of him Mary." Stan nodded left the items and then headed out to his room after checking with the security detail at the door and calling Eleanor to pass the information on to Ryder and Elizabeth.

* * *

Eleanor drove to Marshall's house not caring that it was late and knowing his parent's would need to know that he was okay. She pushed the doorbell and waited for someone to answer. Ryder answered the door.

"I apologize for the late hour but Stan called and I thought you'd want to know that Marshall is okay and Vance is dead." Eleanor stated seeing the fear that briefly flicked across Ryder's face. It still amazed her how much alike father and son were in both looks and facial expressions.

"Please come in." Ryder stated opening the door and letting her in.

Elizabeth looked up and saw Eleanor. "Marshall?"

"Is fine and healing well. He should be able to return here in a couple of weeks." Eleanor smiled.

"There's a but coming in here isn't there." Ryder asked.

"Unfortunately yes; Stan is coming back tomorrow and leaving Mary with Marshall; the others are trying to locate Marta. She's missing and we can't account for her whereabouts. Stan wants to keep you here for awhile to make sure it's safe for the two of you. On the plus side he bought both Mary and Marshall untraceable phones so that you can talk to each other. Mary for advice in case she has issue with Marshall apparently he's being a little testy and trying to distance himself from them but knowing Mary she'll push back until she butts into his life and stays there." Eleanor stated and Ryder and Elizabeth had to laugh at the last comment.

"I told you I liked her for a reason." Ryder smiled at Elizabeth.

"Is he going to call tonight?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"Stan mentioned he was sleeping at the moment so I doubt it but can't say for sure. Worse comes to worse he'll call in the morning." Eleanor felt bad for his mother knowing it had to be hard to have to be away and out of touch with Marshall while he was injured.

"Is Mary staying with him?" Elizabeth would feel better knowing she was there.

"Oh yeah no one is crazy enough to come between her and your son." Eleanor couldn't help but smirk. "Now if she'd just realize she's in love with him everything would eventually work out perfectly."

Elizabeth laughed at Eleanor rolling her eyes at Mary's blind spot. "That isn't a problem anymore."

"Really? Has she told him?" Eleanor asked excitedly as Ryder rolled his eyes and excused himself from the room knowing his son and Mary would be in deep trouble with those two scheming things up. He didn't think they needed a shove just time to adjust and figure out what it means and how to make it work without trying to hard and they were both more than capable of that.

* * *

Mary's tummy was growling and she was seriously thinking of waking up Marshall but the peacefulness on his face prevented her from doing that. She looked down at him and wondered how she missed what he'd meant to her and wondered if it was just the fear she had of losing him or more. Agreeing to Raph's proposal had been done in haste but she knew when he'd leave her that she could live without him because she cared about him but he didn't hold her heart. Marshall had captured that along time ago she just refused to admit it. Everyone else saw what she didn't and she was supposed to be good at reading people but Marshall covers things up well and that was something they would need to work on. She needed to know when he needed help, when he hurt and when he needed her to be there for him. She was scared alone she'd miss the signs and make a mess out of everything. The fears were beginning to plague her mind but she knew the one thing she couldn't do this time was run. She'd destroy them both and that wasn't an option for her.

Marshall began to stir and when he realized his head was in Mary's lap he silently cursed himself. He needed to put distance and space between them so that she wouldn't get drawn into this mess. Scrambling to get up he was stopped when she pinned him so that he couldn't move.

"Where do you think you're going slick?" Mary asked afraid she knew the answer.

"Bathroom." Marshall answered swiftly.

"Right and what you're going to hide in there until you get a chance to get yourself together and try to push me away? Which part of what I told you earlier didn't you understand?" Mary pushed.

Marshall moved his head so he could look her in the face since she obviously wasn't buying the story he was trying to sell; sometimes it really sucked that she knew him so well. "This isn't your battle Mary and I don't want you getting hurt in it."

"I love you Marshall weather you're ready to get that or not and even if I didn't I would stand by you just like you've done for me with Brandi and Jinx." Mary hoped this would help.

'That's different and you know it. Your sister had something they wanted and you were taken in accident and while that was bad enough it wasn't like someone specifically had a target on your entire families back to kill them." Marshall stated plainly.

"No they didn't but if they had you would've followed me in and done whatever was necessary for them. It works both ways Marshall." Mary informed him.

"Why? You never answered the questions." Marshall asked frustrated.

Mary smiled down at him. "Alright not sure which order you want them in but here we go. You were never not good enough just for the record that was my failing. I'm slow and I was scared to admit what was going on inside." She covered his mouth when he went to argue about her failing. "No interruptions; this is new territory for me and you can't interrupt old habits die hard and I might clam up without meaning too. Okay?" She watched as he nodded his understanding. "I swear half of Albuquerque knew how you felt but me or at least I pretended not really sure on that one. Hell your Dad figured it out when your Mom was in the hospital although he needs to learn to not say things like that while I'm driving and in denial. We almost hit a car. Then Dershowitz took your Dad's side and I was all pissy with him; it was a good thing you weren't around or I probably would've blamed you for the whole mess.

Marshall couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his father bringing it up to her. He was rewarded with a slap to his shoulder.

"I knew I was scared of losing you when we found out Raph was being an idiot but it still didn't register than either. I realized it when your heart stopped and it felt like mine was being broken too. Everything finally added up and it scared the crap out of me but I was scared you might die and I needed you to know how I felt. Why I love you is long and despite your brain filled trivia and wacky pajamas might be part of the package they are you. You are the one person in this world I trust to tell anything to; you stood by me knowing all of me not just what people see but you accept the good and the bad. You care about what I need and not just what is needed from me. I love the way you make me laugh, feel safe; feel at home when I'm with you; you're the one person that it hurts for me to watch hurt and the only person I can't go through this life without. As for wanting things I never did before well the thought of this world without another little you growing in it is a dark and sad place as far as I'm concerned. Bringing that kind of precious gift to the world is important to me oddly enough. I make no guarantees on the other hand about what kind of mother I would be. I haven't had the best example but with you by my side I know that I could learn to do it and you'd catch me before I'd fall." Mary stated with as much love and conviction she could muster hoping he'd finally understand.

Marshall hadn't expected that much of a confession from her. "I'm scared when things get back to normal; I'll just be the geeky sidekick that makes you laugh. I'm even more frightened that if this works out that somehow Marta would come back if we don't find her and I could lose you. I need time to soak all of this up Mare and I need us to go slow at least for a little while. I need to get my feet back under me and I don't want to ruin our friendship if it doesn't work out."

"I know you need to get centered after all of this and I won't push you. I can try to do slow for you but I'm warning you once you warm up my burners you damn well better be able to light the flame." She wiggled her eyes at him before they both cracked up. Mary needed to hear him laugh and for it to not be forced. "Seriously Marshall I don't want to mess us up either but I know how I feel and I'm okay with playing by your rules for a change." She stroked his cheek before placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "We'll get through all of this no matter how long it takes but you can't push us away. Stan, Eleanor, and I consider you family and we take care of our family is that understood?"

"Yes dear." Marshall teased back needing to lighten things up. "Thanks for being here and putting up with my crap."

"Anytime but we still need to talk about what you said to Stan and I before we left. You need to open up to me about my kidnapping and shooting; your Mom; Emily if there's something else you'd like to share and what happened this time. Keeping it in isn't helping things out at all." Mary knew that he had to be reminded.

"Not tonight okay? We can start tomorrow if you'd like but just not tonight. I don't think I can do that and get a decent night's sleep." Marshall looked her directly in the eyes.

"I'm okay with that but how about we eat before going back to sleep? Stan brought the phone for you but its kind of late to be worrying your parents and Eleanor was going to tell them you're doing okay." Mary's stomach growled as she finished the statement.

Marshall chuckled lightly and then moved his head off her lap as they headed to the table that Stan left the food on. Mary grabbed it and found some napkins to nuke the food on and then brought it back to the table and sat next to Marshall.

"I'm fine you know." Marshall stated noticing her need to stay close by.

"You're not fine but you will be. I didn't like leaving you behind; it reminded me of the gas station in the dessert." Mary admitted softly.

"We're going to need to talk about how this all affected you to; if I have to spill so do you." Marshall said seriously.

"Fine but I warn you again I suck at all of this and besides you can't fly for another two weeks so we'll take it slowly." Mary flashed him a quick smile as they ate in silence and took turns in the bathroom.

Mary walked out of the bathroom and saw Marshall sleeping in the middle of his bed; ignoring the other bed she came over. "Move it over cowboy I need room to sleep."

"That's why there are two beds." He grumbled as he began to slide over.

She slide in and made sure they were both covered properly before reaching out for his hand and entwining their fingers before exhaustion finally pulled them into sleep.

* * *

Stan had knocked on the door and when no one answered he used the spare key to get in. He smiled when he saw the two sleeping next to each other. Mary was curled protectively around Marshall and sat up suddenly when she heard the door close and glared menacingly at him.

"Be nice I have complicated coffee beverages." He spoke softly since Marshall hadn't moved. "How'd it go last night?"

"He's worried about Marta coming after us to get to them. We talked about a few things and I'm hoping the rest can at least be dealt with over the next two weeks that we're here. Anything new on Marta?" Mary asked hopefully.

"No she seems to have vanished into thin air. We're checking all the properties that Vance and Blaze own or have owned to see if we can locate her that way." Stan informed.

"What happens then? She's in the wind she'll probably go underground looking for a way to get to my Dad." Marshall replied groggily.

"We're planning on keeping your parents in Albuquerque for awhile in order to protect them. If she goes underground she will probably stay away for a long time if not permanently. She may have asked Vance to get rid of your father but she hasn't done anything to get her own hands dirty. That could change now that her son is dead also we just don't know." Stan knew it was of little comfort but he wouldn't lie to Marshall.

"Is this ever going to end?" Marshall asked to no one in particular as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yes it will; Marshall no one is going to quit on this. She will be looked for and put on every list there is until she's found but in the mean time you need to stay safe and so do your parents and if there is no threat seen for a long enough period of time than you move forward with your life. Marta isn't going to take that away from any of you. We will find her if it's the last thing I do." Stan promised. "Now let's eat breakfast and compare notes before my flight leaves."

Stan left after they ate breakfast and Marshall called his parents while Mary was in the shower and after reassuring several times he was fine they finally got off the phone. Mary came out and looked at him.

"How are they?" Mary asked sincerely. She really did like his parents.

"Hanging in there but better now that they know Vance is dead. Mom is worried about Dad but is trying to cover it up. She feels guilty for not being here with me and I've never been so relieved in my life. It would've been like her shooting all over again." Marshall shuddered at the thought.

'"Want to talk about it?" Mary asked hesitantly.

"Not yet how about we talk about what happened in the hospital room and why my Dad thinks Eleanor and Mom are up to some plotting with our lives." Marshall watched as Mary's cheeks turned red and was intrigued now.

"You know it might be healthier to just talk about your feelings on the bomb and your family." Mary tried to dodge the bullet.

"Oh I don't think so; just the fact that you're trying to avoid the topic tells me I need to know. If we're going to do this Mare you need to be able to talk to me."

Mary huffed not wanting to go first but started since she needed to make sure he knew she was just as committed to making this work. "Well your Mom came in by me after they took you out and I cried like a baby all over the poor woman. She knew that I finally figured out how I felt about you and I explained why it was so hard for me. I honestly couldn't do this \without you Marshall. Then later your dad asked what my intentions were and if I told you yet. I told him about my practice run while you slept and then mentioned he didn't really want to know what my plans for you were. Made him blush too you would've been proud." Mary stated and told him the rest while he burst out into laughter imagining his father's shocked expression.

"Mom had to have laughed at that." Marshall smiled the first genuine smile in a long time.

Mary smiled because of it before gently reaching out to touch his face.

"What?" Marshall asked confused.

"It's the first time you really smiled and laughed since this mess started. I missed it." She admitted shyly.

"There hasn't been a whole lot to laugh about in a long time." Marshall shrugged.

"Talk to me. I know my shooting still haunts you, so does your mom's. Someone coming after your Dad frightens you and in some ways it's understandable and in another way it feels like you're trying to force us out of your life in order to protect us. Every time one of us has pushed away something bad has happened. I love you Marshall and I can't believe how many times I've said it already and haven't wanted to run away; I just want to get closer to you and that should scare the hell out of me but it doesn't; not anymore. Seeing your body jerk with the paddles and how close you were to death forced me to realize that and I'm glad. I don't want to waste anymore time than I already have with you." Tears welled up as she remembered him and the paddles connecting after the doctor said they were losing him.

Marshall brushed a tear away with his thumb. "I'm still here Mare and I don't intend on leaving you. A part of me is scared that once you get used to me being okay that you'll run scared and I can't take that. Yes I still have issues with your shooting because you weren't breathing and nearly died and it haunts me to know that I went out on a date instead of staying and protecting your back. Mom's shooting was complicated especially with Raph being the idiot who helped them find me and no I don't blame you for that but the way you disregarded my concerns when you first informed me that you told Raph still stings once in awhile. I know that you were having doubts and were hoping to hear me say it was okay but we worked through that Mare and sometimes I see mom lying on the floor covered in blood and it plays out where she dies and a part of me feels guilty for what happened with the pipe bomb but it makes it worse knowing that she blames my father for her husband's death especially since the man killed my sister. It's a lot to take in and deal with and I haven't been very good with it. I just want all of you to be safe and sometimes I feel like if I disappeared it would be better for everyone."

"That would be the worst thing that could happen to us Marshall. We all want and need you here with us. Please don't doubt that. I won't run from you or us because I'm scared or panic and I won't let you go but you need to be prepared to be stuck with me for the rest of your life buster because somehow I have a feeling once we start this ride we're never getting off." Mary cautioned

Marshall leaned over and captured her lips in a soft feather like kiss before leaning his head against hers. "I do want this and I do love you; it just might take me awhile to get used to you feeling the same. I never thought you would."

"Well you always said I was slow and for this one second in time I'll agree with you on that but don't get used to it Doofus." She smiled as he leaned in for another kiss and when his lips caressed hers she felt a spark ignite inside of her and she deepened the kiss until they both had to back off for air. "You should get some more sleep so you can heal faster. I want to ride my cowboy eventually." She chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows at her. "Goofball." Grabbing his hand she pulled him to the bed and they both lay back down and fell asleep safe in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

A week had past by since Stan had returned to Albuquerque and stopped by Ryder and Elizabeth to reassure them that Marshall was fine and healing nicely. He knew this had been hard for them and wanted to make sure they were doing okay and that Marshall was periodically checking in with them.

Stan knocked on the door to Marshall's house again to give them the latest updates.

"Stan, come on in." Ryder stated opening the door. He was hoping for some good news. He led him into the living room where Elizabeth sat.

"Any news?" Elizabeth couldn't keep the hope from her voice.

"Not much there still hasn't been any sign of Marta or any activity with her credit cards or anything else. I'm guessing at this time she's somewhere laying low for now. We still would like to keep you here a little longer just to be on the safe side." Stan saw them both acknowledge what he was staying. "I did receive a call from Mary and things are looking good with Marshall and they are expected to fly back next week. I think they both are starting to get antsy sitting around and not doing anything." He smirked at that.

"Yeah Marshall sounded bored when he called last night. I don't know if we thanked you for everything that you have done for both us and Marshall." Ryder started.

"No need to thank us. We consider Marshall family and anything we can do to help is fine by me." Stan shrugged and headed towards the door. "I'll let you know as soon as we get the okay for Marshall to fly home."

"We'd like for you and Eleanor to join us when he does. I want to make him a special dinner and I still owe Mary a rib dinner." Elizabeth stated.

"We'd be happy to join you. You better watch the ribs though Mary can suck them down." Stan warned.

Ryder chuckled. "Marshall said the same thing." 

Once Stan left Elizabeth looked to Ryder. "What if they don't find her?"

"Then we continue to live our lives and keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'm not going to live in fear of that woman and I won't let her destroy ours or Marshall's life. Her name and all aliases will be flagged in case she returns." Ryder knew she could still get back in without being detected but they would do their best to keep her away.

"You have to promise that you'll be careful when we return Ryder. I'm not willing to lose you or Marshall from my life." Elizabeth stated determinedly.

Ryder walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "I promise we will do everything we can to be safe but I won't hide forever. I know that I'm healing and Marshall is too but sooner or later we will be going back to work and I know that is hard on you but I have plenty of people to watch over me and Mary won't let anything happen to Marshall if she can help it." He kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"How long before they get married do you think?" Elizabeth couldn't help but tease.

"You are not dragging me into that scheme you and Eleanor are plotting. Marshall would never forgive me." Ryder smiled and then whispered in her ear. "I give it a year tops before that happens. Marshall said they wanted to take it slow but I doubt slow by most people standards is anything they'd do besides once Mary makes up her mind I think she'll jump in both feet first at least for Marshall."

Elizabeth smiled; Ryder had always been a romantic at heart just kept it well hidden. She had feeling he was right about Mary and Marshall though. They had loved each other albeit not knowingly on Mary's part for a long time and the two were already inseparable.

"Somehow I think your right but I highly doubt it will be a traditional type of wedding." Elizabeth just couldn't see Mary into that. Ryder laughed in agreement.

* * *

Mary was restless as she wanted to get out and pursue Marta and find the woman before she could cause anymore pain for Marshall's family and if she was honest she wasn't used to doing nothing for this long.

Marshall watched her pace back and forth and sighed knowingly. "Why don't you call Stan and see if you can fly back and I'll meet up with you next week when I can come home?"

"Have you lost your ever loving mind?" Mary asked dismayed.

"You're tense and need to get back to work I thought it might make you happy." Marshall shrugged.

"Well it wouldn't. Bad things happen to you when I leave you alone." Mary didn't want to make him feel guilty for her being there. They had made considerable progress in talking over both of their fears. She actually felt a lot more mature since all of this happened and for the first time in her life expressing her feelings didn't feel awful.

"I'll be okay if you want to Mare." Marshall stated softly feeling guilty for not wanting her to go.

She came over and straddled his lap and almost laughed at his surprise. "You're not getting rid of me that easy cowboy. I just don't like knowing that Marta is out there somewhere and gunning for your family. I know she wants your Dad but I have a feeling she'll use anyone she wants to in order to make that happen."

He looked into her eyes. "I have a feeling she's going to lay low for awhile and I don't think she'd do the dirty work herself which means she needs to find some friends with connection and one of those connections would need to be able to find us." Marshall reassured before leaning his forehead against hers. "We're almost to the point where I can fly back and then things can get back to normal." Mary raised an eyebrow at him. "I didn't mean things for us would; I happen to be enjoying the progress we're making and I'm glad you've learned to open up to me a lot more than before. I loved you for years and it isn't going to change when we get back. You're stuck with me for as long as you want me."

"You better watch it there because I might just make an honest man out of you." Mary teased.

"I still have my honor you haven't ravaged me." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Is that a challenge Doofus?" She asked and then leaned in and nibbled on his earlobe. "It sounded like one to me and I'm more than willing to show you the path to sin."

Marshall had to swallow hard since he didn't doubt she could and the image that popped into his head was burning its place into his mind. "Don't start the flame when it has to be doused before it can even get going."

"Fine but you're giving me a make out session now for making me wait." She leaned over and took his lips in a fiery kiss that was filled with so much promise.

Marshall was in heaven and hell; he wanted to take her but knew they needed to slow down as he needed to heal before they could and he still wanted to move slower with her. He had a feeling they wouldn't last long once he was properly healed but wanted their first time to be special without being overly romantic or he'd get shot. When she moved away for air he scooted her closer to him and laid claim to her lips until her hands began to wander and he knew they needed to stop. Breaking away for air he shook his finger at her.

"Bad girl; your revving up my engines." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

"You tease." Mary laughed. "Can we at least go out for something to eat I need to cool off and staying in here isn't going to do that?"

"We have to tell the detail but sure I could use some fresh air myself."

Stan was at the airport waiting to pick up Mary and Marshall; they would go to Marshall's house so he could see his parents and then he would need to come into the office briefly in order to sign the paperwork from the night of the shootout. He was early by a good half and hour but was anxious for their safe return.

Mary watched as Marshall slept on the plane; he'd been excited and anxious last night and hadn't slept well. The last week in Denver had been a really good one and she realized how much she had grown in such a short time and how lucky she was to have Marshall. She had been thinking about that a lot when he was sleeping and she'd stay awake just to see the peaceful look on his face.

Her mind wandered back through the years of working together and the first time they met. She had called him cowboy then too because of his getup. She had thought he was a know it all and couldn't defend a fly; he'd thought she was a trigger happy, adrenaline junkie, hard nose stuck up witch. She laughed when he'd said witch and he stated some people had been raised to be mindful of their manners. They hated each other in the beginning; well at least strongly disliked. The first time she'd seen him save a witness her opinion of him changed drastically. She wasn't kidding when she called him a badass lawman he was but kept it from most people to work it to his advantage. They grew to become partners, then friends, and finally best friends. She knew there was more coming to that list and she was looking forward to it.

She couldn't believe how he had snuck into her heart without her knowing. Yet he'd taught her more about life, love, and caring than anyone had ever been able to in her entire life. He taught her that not every man left, that is was okay to cry and let things get to her; her showed her a sense of loyalty that at times she didn't deserve. Marshall showed her that there was nothing wrong with whom she was and she didn't need to change herself to find happiness. Love wasn't based on what someone wanted you to be; it being who you are and accepted for that. It was what had been wrong with her and Raph from the beginning; he wanted something she wasn't and didn't want to be yet she tried to change. Marshall asked her if she was happy and she couldn't answer because he was the only one who had ever made her happy and it never registered why. Through all the talking they had done in the last two weeks she had gotten a whole new perspective and as she looked at Marshall she knew there would never be anyone as perfect for her as he was. She hadn't lied when she told him she wanted to give him children; this world needed more people like him in it and if she could help that happen than she'd know she accomplished the most important thing to her. She was so lost in thought that she almost missed him looking at her.

"What's wrong?" Marshall asked concerned.

"Nothing; for the first time in my life nothing is wrong and I'm happy. Thank you." Mary whispered softly to him.

"Are you getting serious on me?" Marshall asked teasingly.

"Don't worry I can still kick your butt, but yeah I think I am. You've been everything to me and I was too blind to see. You waited for me even after everything I put you through. I'm finally beginning to understand what happiness and contentment are and owe that to you." She answered honestly. "I know that I still have issues to deal with but you've always had my back and that means more to me than you'll probably ever know." She gently cupped his face.

Marshall was humbled by everything she just said. "There was always compassion and happiness waiting for you and I'll always be here for you." He smiled and grasped her hand and held it and they felt the plane begin to descent.

Mary saw the smile that lit Marshall's face. "You think your mom remembered the ribs?"

Marshall doubled over in laughter. "More than likely she has a very good memory. You should be more concerned about what she and Eleanor are up to."

"I'm not worried I can take them. Your parents are fine you know; Stan wouldn't let anything happen to them." Mary reassured.

"I know but I haven't seen them since everything happened and I was pretty out of it the last time I talked to them. It's stupid but I just need to see that they're okay." Marshall shrugged and they felt the wheels touch down on the ground and waited for the plane to roll to a stop.

Stan was waiting outside on the tarmac as Mary and Marshall descended the stairs. He took a good look at them and was happy to see Marshall looking a lot healthier. "Welcome home inspectors."

"Stan, good to see you." Marshall smiled.

"You look a lot better than the last time I saw you." Stan admitted taking the bag from Marshall. "Your parents and Eleanor are waiting our arrival to your house."

"Did Mom cook?" Mary asked excitedly. When Stan and Marshall shook their heads at her she shrugged. "What? She's a really good cook." She defended herself before they all got into the SUV.

* * *

Ryder was trying to decide what to do with his wife; she was currently driving him crazy with her pacing between the kitchen to make sure the ribs were done and Marshall's favorite foods plus various pie flavors he liked were all ready and then coming into the living room to see if he was here yet. While understanding her need to see their son it was wearing on his nerves.

"One room or the other; enough of this fretting. Marshall is fine and will be here in a few minutes but your constant pacing is going to drive me mad." Ryder finally spoke up.

Elizabeth glared at her husband but turned and headed back into the kitchen; it would help pass the time better. "Do you believe him?"

Eleanor chuckled. "He's just as anxious as you but now I know where Marshall gets the pacing thing from." Elizabeth arched and eyebrow in question. "Marshall paces when he worries; so does Ryder and so do you. Apparently it's a family trait. Stan said he was fine and mamma bear is watching her cub so you have nothing to worry about."

Elizabeth smiled. "She is pretty protective of him. I wonder how long they'll drag out their dating."

"With Mary probably for awhile." Eleanor knew Mary had a hard time trusting with her heart.

"Somehow I thing Ryder is right on this one; she finally realized how much she cared and I have the feeling once she sets her mind on my son; he's not going to have a chance to get away." Elizabeth knew in her heart the two were meant to be and think by now they had finally figured it out. "Beside I want grandchildren."

Eleanor shivered at that thought. "Let's hope that if it happens they turn out like Marshall. This world can't handle two Mary's." She teased lightly.

"They're here." Ryder called out from the living room as Elizabeth came rushing out. "Give him a chance to come in and be careful how tightly you hug him; don't forget his injuries."

"And I'm the overprotective one." Elizabeth hushed Ryder and headed outside with her husband in tow.

Stan and Mary were the first out of the SUV and Marshall finally stepped out.

"Mom, Dad" He greeted as the two moved forward to hug him. His mom was gripping lightly and he whispered softly. "I won't break Mom; it's okay to hug me." Marshall held her tightly and let her release the tears she'd had pent up for awhile.

Elizabeth struggled for a few minutes and then finally managed to compose herself as she pulled back slightly and kissed his cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He hugged her again and planted a kiss on her cheek before his dad enveloped him in a hug.

Elizabeth moved over to Mary. "Thank you for taking care of him for us and keeping him safe." She hugged her and was surprised when Mary hugged back.

Marshall pulled back a little from his dad and did a precursory check. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine son just a little tired of being cooped up all day and not being able to work. The more important question is how are you doing and don't just relay word for word want Stan and Eleanor told us.

Marshall sent a quick glance at Mary. "Couldn't be better."

Ryder didn't miss the look or the smile that was now on his son's face. "Good to hear." He smiled knowingly.

Eleanor came up and hugged both Mary and Marshall before they all headed inside for dinner and to catch up on everything before Stan had to take them briefly to the office.

* * *

Marta sat on the exclusive property planning on how long it would be before she could get her plastic surgery done, recruit the right people to get the job done, and find Ryder Mann and kill him once and for all. No one would stand in the way of her justice.

She wasn't foolish enough to believe she could get in the country looking the way she always did. Her appearance had to be altered, the information of those involved with her son's arrest would be needed to be bribed from someone and then and only then she would get what she'd long for. It may take awhile but she'd get her revenge.


	15. Chapter 15

A year had passed since the car bomb and Mary and Marshall once again found themselves at his parent's home. Elizabeth and Ryder had stayed a month at Marshall's before heading back when there was no sign of Marta stating that life had to continue on and they wouldn't stay in hiding.

Mary stood standing in front of the mirror looking at her reflection when Elizabeth knocked and asked if she could come in.

"Come on in." Mary acknowledged.

When Elizabeth rounded the corner and saw Mary she couldn't help but smile. "You look absolutely stunning. How are you feeling?"

"Oddly enough I'm not scared or nervous at all." Mary smiled brilliantly as she smoothed her hands over her wedding gown. "Marshall is the only one who I ever had enough confidence in to do this with; just wished it hadn't taken so long to figure it out. I would've caused him less heartache."

"Everything happens in its own time for its own reason. You make him very happy and we are thrilled to have you as part of this family. I know you're not into traditions to much but I have a necklace that has been passed down from my side of the family that has been worn at all of our weddings. If you would like to continue the tradition I'd be honored but please don't feel obligated." Elizabeth handed her the pearl necklace with a diamond heart in the center of it.

Mary choked up with how perfect it was and how much it meant that she was willing to let her wear it. "I'd be honored. Could you help me with it?" She didn't trust her fingers to be able to clasp it.

Elizabeth put it on her and watched as Mary touched it gingerly. It amazed her how much she'd grown since her and Marshall admitted to being in love. "So, Marshall told me that you picked out the first song and that you've managed to keep it a secret from him. I'm impressed; that boy always had a way of finding things out."

"Well since I picked the location at the creek and Marshall had to take care of the rest I figured I'd surprise him by the song and even the dress. I know he doesn't suspect either of them but I wanted this to be perfect for both of us. The song I've heard before but once I listened to the words I knew it was perfect." Mary smiled remembering at when she heard Squish listening to the song and knew it was perfect.

"Ready to go?" Elizabeth asked and Mary did one more check before nodding.

They headed out to the creek and Mary was happy that things were perfect. They had both wanted simple with just family and close personal friends and that is what they had. Stan was walking Mary down the aisle with Brandi and Eleanor as her bridesmaids and Ryder and Dershowitz were standing next to Marshall. The guests were her mom and some of Marshall's close relatives and some of the marshals that had helped with the protection detail of Marshall and his family. Jinx hadn't understood why Mary wanted to get married here until she showed her, Brandi, and Eleanor the location. The waterfall in back added to the beauty of the place and she knew it was special to Marshall and wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Stan looked at her. "Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready in my life." Mary said confidently.

Marshall was waiting by the preacher and when Mary stepped forward she took his breath away. The dress was a white satin with spaghetti straps with beads and sequence on it. Her hair was pulled back from her face and he could tell part of it was curled. He was so lost in the vision that he almost missed his father leaning in to whisper.

"Breathe son because if you pass out she's so going to kick your butt." Ryder smiled and saw Marshall's shoulder relax as he let out a breath.

Marshall memorized this moment in his mind and stepped forward to take her arm from Stan who smiled at the both of them. They exchanged their vows and kissed before the preacher officially told them to which surprised no one but the preacher.

"Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Mann." They turned and walked out to their well wishers before taking photos and sending the guests back to the house for the reception.

Mary had stopped Marshall and the photographer before they headed back. "I want some of just the two of us with the waterfall and the creek in the background." She smiled.

"Your wish is my command Mrs. Mann." Marshall said with a huge smirk on his face.

The photographer was more than happy to oblige as he liked the added beauty of the background. When they were finished they headed back towards the house.

"So how do you intend to keep the barbeque sauce off your dress?" Marshall teased lightly. "By the way you look absolutely stunning." He couldn't remember if he'd told her that or not.

"If I have to I'll borrow your tux blazer; cowboy." Mary smirked. "Thank you and I must say you don't look so bad yourself. You actually clean up nicely." She teased back happily.

Marshall laughed and pulled her in close and kissed her senseless. "Our guests are probably wondering where we are; we should head back. So are you going to tell me what song you picked or should I be concerned."

"I thought White Wedding by Billy Idol would start things hopping." Mary stated seriously and lost it when Marshall's face turned to a look of horror. He could dance to the tango or whatever ballroom style you asked, put on a slow dance he was good too; but get him on the dance floor with rock and roll and he had no style and she usually got a good chuckle out of it.

"You're kidding right?" He asked hopefully.

Mary decided to let him off the hook just this once. "Yes and the only thing I will tell you about our song is that you need to pay attention to the words carefully. You have to promise me that."

Marshall was now intrigued. "Alright I promise now let's get the reception going."

"Relax we have two weeks for me to ride my cowboy before we have to go back to work." Mary flirted with her husband.

"You've already ridden your cowboy; I was thinking more of riding my cowgirl." Marshall laughed at her shocked expression and moved as she went to smack his arm.

"Does your mother know you talk with that mouth of yours?"

"No, but my wife knows full well what this mouth is capable of and I haven't heard her complain yet." Marshall gloated.

"That's because you were to busy playing with her assets to notice." She teased and they changed topics as Marshall's parents came into view and they were surrounded by friends and family.

Mary had thoroughly enjoyed her ribs and managed to keep from getting anything on her dress. She had tolerated the clinking of glasses as it was an excuse for her to kiss her husband and she didn't mind one bit. His parents had a dance floor set up and it was time for their first dance together. Marshall led Mary to the center and looked at her.

"Remember to listen to the words." She whispered before settling into him as Bon Jovi's Thank You For Loving Me began to play. Mary pinched him for a second to get him to stop paying attention to the feel of her and listen to the words.

_It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believed my lies

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you would part the sea  
And risk your own life to rescue me

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

When I couldn't fly  
Oh, you gave me wings  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

Marshall listened as instructed and almost cried at how perfect the song fit them. It was Mary's way of telling him everything he's longed to hear and then some. When the song finished he leaned into her ear. "Thank you for letting me love you." With that he captured her lips much to the pleasure of their guests.

They had left the reception early to head to Jackson Hole where they would spend two nights before flying out to Hawaii. Marshall's parents had bought them a suite as their wedding gift for the two nights at the Four Seasons and Mary had wanted to take full advantage of her husband for the next two weeks and she couldn't do that till they were alone; which she did when they arrived at their room.

Mary woke to the sunlight peeking in through the shades and her body entangled with Marshall's. As she gazed across his features as he slept she couldn't help but smile. Last night had been perfect even with Marshall taking control of their lovemaking; it was something she was used to doing and not letting someone else do. He wanted it to be more special than the times they were together before they had married and she had to give him credit when he set his mind on something he definitely followed through. She was beginning to feel like she was turning into a sap where he was concerned and was puzzled as to why it didn't bother her like it used to. Deep down, she knew the answer and gently traced the face of said answer.

Marshall's eyes began to flutter and she thought of all they had been through together since her kidnapping. They had come along ways in the last several years and it amazed her how they went from bruised not broken to happiness and contentment.

"There's smoke coming out of your ears from how much your brain is thinking." Marshall teased. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"That's my line Doofus." She teased and smiled at him. "Just realizing how far we've come over the years and why it took so long for me to let me find happiness and contentment with you."

Marshall sometimes was shocked how honest with him she'd become since his hospital stay. "You've had a rough life that scarred the way you see people and things and trust isn't something you give easily and your heart is even harder to capture. We've both done a lot of growing up in the last several years." He linked their hands before continuing. "I still worry knowing she's out there somewhere and scared that you'll get caught in the crossfire; it's the reason it took me a few months to get comfortable enough to get married. I won't live in fear because if I do then my life wouldn't have much meaning."

"I wouldn't have let you walk away from me cowboy. You're way too important to me and someday we'll find her and this can all be a part of the past. We won't let her destroy our happiness or our family." Mary promised.

"I love you Mare." Marshall whispered into her ear.

"Show me." She whispered back huskily.

"Everyday for the rest of our lives; I'll show you." Marshall promised as they made love to one another before they succumbed to the numbed sleep of satisfied lovers.

6


End file.
